Someone Like You
by afaithfulwriter890
Summary: Carlisle is the fourth leader of the Volturi and is just about to feed when he attacks a beautiful woman. He instantly has a connection with her, and knows he cannot kill her. Aro believes that their relatioship will cause an uprising and will cause the end of the Volturi. Will Carlisle lead this revolution? Are he and Esme soul-mates? Or a diaster waiting to happen?
1. Chapter 1: Enchantment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Please Review and tell me if you want more!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One – Enchantment<strong>

I stood in the throne room between Aro's and Marcus's chairs. My hands were behind my back as I paced slowly, waiting for Heidi to bring our dinner. "Relax, Carlisle," Aro chided. "I know you're still getting used to this, but it's no reason for you to be pacing like a wild cat."

I let out a small sigh, and ran a hand through my blond hair. I wore the black robes of a Volturi leader. Aro had ordered Felix and Demetri to build me a throne, which still was not complete. i_"Power shifts happen suddenly, do they not?"_/i Aro's words buzzed around in my head every time I thought about it. I had come to the Volturi out of pure curiosity, only to discover this brand new world. After a few months here as a member of the elite guard, Aro offered me to join and be the fourth master, and king of the vampire world. Aro, of course, was delighted when I accepted his invitation. I was not sure why he invited me in the first place; I possessed no magical power like Aro and Marcus.

It was our job as the Volturi to uphold the vampire laws. Vampires didn't exactly have many, but the few they had, were the obvious: don't expose yourself to humans, don't kill conspicuously, and don't kill too often in one area. It would only arouse suspicion. I was going over these laws again and again as I refused Aro's request to stop pacing. Abruptly, Aro grabbed my hand, forcing me to stop.

I sighed as all of my thoughts became his, every desire I had, and all the misgivings I had about killing innocent humans. Aro let go of my hand, and replaced his own in his lap. "My dear, Carlisle," he sighed. "We've spoken about this countless times. It is our way. There is no other."

Shaking my head, I returned to my pacing. He didn't know that. How could he know that? He took so much interest in sciences and arts, but he didn't even bother to experiment on different ways we could feed. There was no other way to him, because he refused to accept the possibility. Even if we could, he would automatically associate that as a threat—a threat to his way of life that he spent so many millenniums preserving.

Though Aro almost always carried himself in a cheery disposition, underneath all that almost false mirth was a manipulative, child-like spirit (if he had one). He was child-like in the sense that he hated being alone, or going anywhere without his guards—which sadly was a trait of a man who abused his power, and was terrified of losing it. He was an avowed collector of vampires with special talents, and he tried many tactics to get them to join him. Why he wanted me, I could barely begin to guess. I never questioned him about my acceptance, however. I always thought some things—things like this in particular, deeper, internal matters—were better left unspoken.

Caius, who sat to Aro's left, glanced over his shoulder. "Damn it all, Carlisle!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air for emphasis. "Stop your bloody pacing! Pace on your own times, but the sound of your footsteps is annoying the hell out of me!"

Aro sighed.

Deciding better than to bait Caius's temper further, I ceased my pacing and gazed out across the large circular space that made up the throne room. I stared at the wooden double doors that would open any second to reveal Heidi bringing in our dinner. I didn't want to imagine the tourists, many of who would be oblivious to their fate. There was always an occasional, superstitious few that figured it out before their unfortunate death.

As if on cue, the two double doors swung open with one massive push from Heidi. The beautiful female vampire led a large group of about forty tourists into the circular room. They stared around in wonder, at the craftsmanship of the room, and some stared at us—unordinary beautiful people. Others began to register that something was wrong; these people sat too still and were too perfect to be normal… and they were right.

Aro rose from his seat. "Guests!" he greeted them in a cheery manner, though in a few more seconds, every single one would be slaughtered in the chaotic feeding frenzy. We were predators, all of us knew it. We all knew the burning rage of the thirst the singed our throats when we were near to humans. We all experienced the unbeatable desire for blood. Some would think that we would care for our mates, and for sex more, but they are wrong. Blood is the only thing that matters in the vampire world. Without it, sex would mean nothing. It would be nothing; just another activity that made our throats flare.

The delicious scent of the humans made me want to crouch low and prepare for attack. My eyes raked the crowd, seeking out my victim. I saw a woman nearest to me, who had caramel-colored hair. She wasn't looking at me, rather at Felix, who looked the most imposing of all of us. I saw the fear on her face. She was one of the few who figured it out.

I glanced at Felix; he too was eying the woman. A low growl sounded from my throat. She was mine.

"Guests," Aro said once more. "Welcome to Volterra… and welcome… to dinner!"

With that, the frenzy began. Screams erupted from the stunned crowd as we leapt at them. I lunged for the girl with the caramel hair, only to collide with Felix. We both had launched off our perches at the same time. We slid along the floor, while I threw punches at my normal friend. There were no friends here. There was only blood.

For a fleeting moment I feared another vampire—Aro or Marcus perhaps (the two who had also been nearest to me)—might grab her while Felix and I fought. I snarled and shoved him away from me, before leaping to my feet. I recognized Aro's raven head deep in the crowd, draining a man, and Marcus was somewhere on the other side of the room.

The woman stood, gazing at me with horror in her eyes. I noticed they were brown. They were slightly darker than her hair… I growled at myself. I was paying too much attention to her features. I was the predator, and she was the prey. I stalked toward her, but didn't lunge. I was less than a foot away when she stared up into my black, soulless eyes, her own eyes begging for mercy.

"Please," she whispered, her voice sounding stricken with fear. "Please don't kill me."  
>"I have to feed," I whispered.<p>

_What the hell are you doing Carlisle?_ the monster inside me demanded. He wanted his blood, and he wanted it now. My throat raged like the fires of hell, but I ignored it. Nothing more mattered to me than the woman in front of me. There was something about her… something I couldn't explain. She seemed so innocent… and weak…

"Please, I beg you!" she cried, and sank to her knees. She bowed before me, like a lesser ranking vampire would to a Volturi master. A wave of grief, and embarrassment washed through me.

I took her arm and gently pulled her back up. There was no way in heaven or hell I could kill this woman. Though the fire in my throat raged on, I held her warm hand. I rarely touched a human, unless I was feeding from it, and even then I wasn't in my right mind. I was a predator—the monster had taken over me. Now that I could think clearly, I realized how warm they were, and how soft, and vulnerable. Her skin was soft and delicate. It appeared to be stretched tightly over her slim, curvy figure. It reminded me almost like the skin of a plum—so delicate and easily snagged, but I scorned anyone who dared get close enough to this woman to ruffle her dress, let alone snag her skin.

As I gazed at her, I got the most… unusual feeling. It felt like a tremendous weight had been lifted from my shoulders; like a thousand balloons had just been released into the air, and that I had been the weight keeping them to the ground. I did not fly away with the balloons, rather, I was stationary to the ground—glued there by an unknown, but powerful force. She was like gravity now—the only thing holding me to this earth. The only reason I would remain in existence here was for her.

Someone cleared their throat behind me, breaking my epiphany. I knew it was a vampire. Without thinking, I pulled the woman close to me, and wrapped my arms around her protectively. It was the only way to protect her… well it was the only way I thought of at the time. I heard her gasp with surprise, and, thinking I was holding her too hard, loosened my grip.

I turned around to see Aro. He stood, his weight shifted to one side, and his arms folded across his chest. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth, and he did not look happy. "Carlisle, what the hell are you doing?" he asked virtually the same question the monster had asked me.

"I… um…" I stuttered, and looked around to see all the vampires and rooms were watching me. Caius had a disapproving look on his face as he shook his head. Marcus was gazing at us with a sad look.

"Well?" Aro demanded, tapping his foot impatiently, all cheerfulness gone.

"Aro, wait," Marcus interrupted, coming over to us. The woman flinched away as both vampires moved closer. I felt her try to pull out of my arms and run off, but I had her in an iron grip.

Aro looked at his fellow brother. "What is it, Marcus?"

"You cannot kill this woman," Marcus stated simply. "No one in the Volturi must."

Aro glared at him. "Why ever not?" he inquired, just as impatient as before.

"She and Carlisle have just met. She is afraid, but his bond to her is already one of the strongest I've seen in all my years. If you killed her… Carlisle would become… like me," Marcus explained.

I looked down at the woman who was now trying to bury her face in my chest. I felt a rush of satisfaction to know that she trusted me. She knew I would never hurt her. I pulled her a little closer, as Marcus edged forward.

Marcus's mate, Didyme had been killed under mysterious circumstances many, many years ago. Ever since, he barely spoke, and always seemed consumed with his memories. I didn't want to be like that. I didn't think that anything could make me like that, but according to Marcus, it could.

The woman opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again, looking down at her feet.

"Speak, _cara mia,_" I encouraged, rubbing her back. I froze in the act and realized I was holding her, and rubbing her back. I was coveting her at that very moment I was barely aware. I began to let my arms fall to my sides, seeing that I was completely out of line, but she just buried her head in my chest, shaking her head.

"We won't hurt you, my dear," Marcus concurred. "Please, feel free to speak your mind."

The woman looked up at me, then at Marcus and Aro. "I… I… I just… I know it's not my place… I was just wondering how you can… how you can… well you know, see that…" she admitted.

Marcus took a step closer. The woman gasped and cowered away from him. She dropped to her knees at my feet, and kept her head down. "Please don't hurt me. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

We all stared at the woman, who was cowering at our feet, begging us not to hurt her. I glanced at Marcus, not doubting that he was reading her relationship bonds. He was frowning. "Submission like this can only be a result of severe… abuse by men," he murmured almost sadly.

I glanced at Aro for a split second. I thought I saw a look of sympathy flash through his eyes. Though he had his moments, he was not as heartless as Caius. His own mate, Sulpicia also had abuse problems with her former husband before Aro saved her from her bondage to him. I knelt down beside Esme and pulled her up gently. "Shh, it's okay. We won't hurt you," I promised.

Marcus nodded and came closer. "I mean you no harm, my dear."

The woman nodded, still appearing unsure.

"What is your name, sweetheart?" I whispered holding her to my chest still, and gazing down at her caramel hair.

She looked up at me, her big brown eyes trusting. "Esme Evenson," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

* * *

><p>Against Aro's wishes, Esme was taken to my quarters. Jane led her there, while Marcus, Caius, Aro and I stayed back in the throne room to discuss the new situation.<p>

Now, it was Aro who was pacing. "I suppose we have no choice but to keep her here," he murmured. "I think it would be easier for all of us if you change her."

I looked at my feet. "I will not change her against her will, Aro," said assertively. There was no way I could take that beautiful creature's life. Even if I did just meet her, as Marcus said, my bond toward her was too strong. This woman, Esme was her name, was almost like my lifeline now. She could not be separated from me for long.

Aro pursed his lips together in a thin line. "Carlisle…" he began.

"Aro, just let the man have the girl," Caius's voice came from his throne. He sat in a nonchalant position, rubbing his temples as if they actually hurt. "Even if she is human, what harm can she do? I think we're all sophisticated, and strong enough to handle one human living in Volterra. Let us be done with this," he muttered.

We all looked at the white-haired Volturi leader with surprise. Caius rarely spoke in favor of humans; he always ordered their deaths, or scolded when we had a difficult time killing them (like Aro with me). Ironically, he was now telling Aro to let young Esme live.

"I too vote for Carlisle to have the girl," Marcus spoke, his red eyes soft.

I grinned. For once, Aro was overruled. Aro looked highly annoyed, and threw his hands up in the air. "Are you all insane? Are you all blind? She's a _human_ for God's sake! Do you not see the danger here? She's a human. We're vampires. Vampires drink human blood. One of these days, someone is going be too thirsty, and just lose their control! Honestly, why flirt with disaster?" he demanded.

Aro's response seemed plausible. I looked at him. "Aro, if you want me to remain with you in Volterra, the woman stays."

I felt almost guilty for giving him an ultimatum, but if Aro insisted that Esme could not stay, the only option would be to kill her. She knew too much. If not that, then I would leave Volterra and take Esme with me.

The Volturi leader was silent for a long moment as he considered this. He then glanced around at the Marcus and Caius, before letting out an annoyed sigh. "Fine," he growled. "But don't come crying to me if this blows up in your faces. I warned you."

Aro stalked up the stairs and disappeared behind the throne chairs and into a hallway that led to the rooms. Marcus and I looked at each other, both smiling. "As you know, Aro rarely never get his way when it comes to decisions like this," Marcus said. I hadn't seen Marcus smile in years.

Caius let out a delicate snort and rose from his chair. "He is like a child throwing a temper tantrum when he doesn't get what he wants."

We chuckled.

Marcus placed a hand on my shoulder. "I am happy for you, my friend," he said, smiling weakly, with sad eyes. "I wish Didyme had been here to see this… Take care of Esme. You won't know what you have until you lose her."

I gazed at Marcus, searching his sad eyes. "Thank you, Marcus. I'll take your advice."

As I turned to leave, Marcus grabbed my arm. "I think it would be best if you hunted before you went to see her," he murmured. It was then I suddenly became aware of the fire raging inside my throat.

* * *

><p>AN: The end was supposed to be ominous symbolizing the danger in being close to one another. Thanks for reading! Please tell me if you like it my clicking the "Review this Chapter" button below. It's quite easy. Just write me a short comment! Thanks! :)


	2. Chapter 2: Interrogations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two – Interrogations<strong>

My almost accident and finish with Esme made me have my own misgivings about my relationship with her. Perhaps Aro was right… Maybe we were a disaster waiting to happen. She would die one day. It would be an accident… illness… old age… Something would kill her eventually… The only solution was to change her… Was it the only solution? Was there another way?

My instincts told me no. If I wanted to keep her, I had to change her… Even though that ultimatum made me feel cold all over, I wasn't sure that I could change her. If I cared about her as much as Marcus claimed, how could I take away her soul?

Thinking of this and other things about my new relationship, I climbed the spiral staircase that led to the leaders' rooms. I heard the sounds to love coming from Aro's room. There was no doubt in my mind that he was with his wife trying to blow off steam, and make my time as miserable as possible. I was just glad that Esme couldn't hear as well as the rest of us could.

I opened the door to my room and stepped inside, not really minding there was a lady sitting on my bed. She stood immediately on my entry and looked at the floor. I gave her a quizzical look. "What are you doing?" I inquired, unable to keep the confusion out of my voice.

She was silent a moment longer before her brown eyes flickered to my face for a millisecond, then returned to the floor. "W-waiting for your orders… Master Carlisle."

I frowned. I still hated being called that, especially by women. It was degrading to them especially. Over all the years of human history, women were predominately treated lesser than men. Esme was living proof that sick acts such as these continued today. My father raised me to respect women and treat them how I wished to be treated. There was something about Esme that made me want to worship her. I wished that she would be _my_ master. I'd wait on her hand and foot, and never complain.

"Esme, please don't call me that. I hate that name," I said, this time unable to keep the annoyance out of my voice. Jane had probably called me that and she picked up on it. It sometimes made me sick the way the lesser vampires in this coven groveled at the feet of the others, Aro especially. Marcus was almost like me in that way; respecting of others. Aro just enjoyed his power.

Esme nodded, but still avoided my gaze. "Very well, Master."

I sighed exasperatedly. "No, Esme," I said and went up to her.

She flinched away before I could touch her. I stared at her, shocked. "I wasn't going to hurt you," I told her. "I don't like it when people call me 'master'. It gets on my nerves. I'm not different than anyone else is. I put my pants on the same way they do in the morning… well that was a bad example," I said, smiling slightly.

A smile formed at the edges of her lips, then disappeared as suddenly as it had come. "Okay… Carlisle," she said, giggling slightly when she said my name normally.

I looked at her and shook my head, amused. Why did women always have this reaction when I told them to call me by my name? Seeing this, Esme stopped and returned her gaze to the floor. I walked past her toward the bed, but stopped. I gently took her arm and guided her toward the bed. I sat down, and made her sit beside me. "So…" I murmured. "I guess you'll be staying with me… You know I, and everyone else here, are vampires."

She nodded silently, still avoiding my gaze. Even when I told her I was a vampire, it didn't seem to affect her. "I'm sorry I got you into this mess," I tried again, wishing she'd at least speak to me.

Finally, she looked at me. "Don't be," she whispered, her eyes solemn. "Being here is better than being at home," she murmured.

I took her hand in my own. She gasped at the coldness, but I was used to humans doing that. It was then I noticed the ring on her finger. "You're… married?" I whispered, feeling deflated.

Esme pulled her hand away and nodded. "My husband… he won't be happy that I'm not coming back… He'll think I've run…"

"Run? Why would he think that? You're his wife, doesn't he trust you?" I inquired, without thinking. Obviously this wasn't a normal marriage, and obviously this was not my place to be making assumptions, or accusations. The moment the words were out of my mouth, I rued saying them immediately.

Esme's face changed. It went from this moderately happy and content look to this distraught, fearful nostalgic expression. "You… you wouldn't understand… and it's a long story," she whispered, quietly.

"Then help me too," I said quietly, taking her hand once again in my own. I looked in her eyes, almost searching for some kind of furtive look of trust, or begging for some answers I were dying to know. "I'm immortal; I have more time than I know what to do with," I added jokingly.

Her lips curled up at the edges, but then fell again. She shook her head and put her face in her hands. What did _that_ mean? "It's…" she trailed off, trying to choose her words carefully. "It's just too complicated, and I don't want to talk about it."

I painfully let that topic rest. I would ask her about it again, out of curiosity. Marcus was right—her submission to men could only be the cause of severe abuse. I wanted to behead the man that dared mistreat her.

Esme scooted away from me a little bit. I realized that I had clenched my fists in anger as I thought about some monster abusing her. I made myself relax and look at her frightened face. "Please don't think ill of me," I whispered. "I rarely get angry, I was just thinking about… something."

She nodded hesitantly, before a small yawn escaped her lips. She covered her mouth, blushing slightly.

I had to smile. "You can sleep if you wish," I said, rising from the bed. I knew it would be to forward to remain in the room, or even worse on the bed, while she slept. I wanted to make myself appear as a gentleman, and so far I was failing horribly.

Esme nodded again before looking down at her outfit, and then at me. She opened her mouth to say something, but looked away and closed her mouth, appearing bashful. "Never mind," she whispered.

"No, please," I told her gently. "Speak."

Esme looked up at me. "I… I was just going to say that… I have no nightclothes to change into."

That was something I wasn't prepared for. Never in my wildest dreams did I think I should stock up on women's clothing just in case I ended up kidnapping one and keeping her in my room. I would have to ask Heidi or Chelsea to go out shopping for her and get a good amount of clothes. In the meantime, I was wondering if I should go ask Caius or Marcus if they had any clothes that might fit Esme. Caius's wife, Athenodora had many outfits, but I doubted she would be willing to lend some to a human. Marcus, on the other hand, might still have had Didyme's old clothes that could still be used. There was no way I was going to ask Aro.

But, I decided not to ask my brothers. I believed that it would be too forthright to ask them for such clothing when it was me who brought the human into the masters' bedrooms in the first place. I continued to think, but only one thought came to mind. It was crude, but it would have to work.

"If you don't mind, you could use one of my shirts. It would be large on you, but it might work," I offered, walking over to my dresser. I pulled out a white, button-down shirt and held it up. Esme slid off the bed and went over. She took it from me and held it up to her. It wasn't as large as I imagined, but it would still be suitable.

"Thank you," she whispered, smiling and blushing. She looked around the room, then at me and asked awkwardly, "Is there a bathroom in this place?"

"Oh!" I said, feeling foolish for not telling her. I couldn't believe I forgot that humans had those kinds of needs. "Of course, it's right through here," I said, taking her hand gently and walking her over to a wooden door. I opened it and took her inside.

I flipped on the light-switch and the scene that greeted us made Esme gasp. The builder, or builders, of this castle certainly spared no expense. There was a large bathtub that looked more like a hot-tub, a shower, a toilet and other toilet articles of course, a large counter that included a sink, and many stained wood cupboards and closets. "Carlisle… this is amazing!" Esme said, spinning around and looking at everything.

Smirking, I resisted the urge to come up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist. Why was I thinking thoughts like that anyway? She was a married woman, and I was a vampire took away her freedom. She should hate me.

Nevertheless, I wanted to feel her warm body against mine, and hold her close. I wanted to wrap my arms around her waist and have her body sway to mine. I wanted to take off that annoying dress and see what she really looked like…

I shook my head. _Dammit, Carlisle. Think about what you're imagining! She's married, and you're already coveting her. You barely know her for God sakes!_ I thought angrily at myself. Still, there was something about the way that she moved that made my pants feel unusually tight in the crotch.

Esme turned and saw me smirking. She blushed and looked down. I smiled slightly and went up to her. I wanted to wrap my arms around her and never let her go, but I knew I couldn't. It was out of line just to hold her hand. "I'll be in the room waiting," I told her softly. I wanted to kiss her, but I stopped. Without another word, I left her in the bathroom.

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the bed when Esme emerged. I hadn't known I'd picked an almost transparent shirt for her. When she emerged I looked at her, to see how large it was, but I got an unexpected, but not unwanted view of her chest. I abruptly turned my head away seeing that she had taken her bra off.<p>

Esme didn't seem to notice. She went over the bed and flopped down. The moment her body hit the bed was the moment mine left it. I was already pushing my self-control to the limits being with her, but that was my blood control… I had no idea how my other control would respond.

She looked at me a little confused. "You're not staying?" she asked. If didn't know better, I would have said that I heard a little disappointment in her voice.

I shook my head. "I'll be back in the morning, then I'll give you a proper tour of this place," I told her, unable to keep from smiling at the thought. I knew that I would be able to impress her with my knowledge of the castle, and of the world around us. I was one of the smartest vampires here when it came to history and sciences. "But I believe you enjoy some peace without a vampire leaning over your shoulder."

She nodded a little and laid back on the bed. "Your bed is so soft, Carlisle," she whispered as I turned to leave. "What's it made of?"  
>The question took me by surprise. "I… Well, I don't know. It's probably so soft because I've never used it."<p>

"Never?" she inquired, sitting up.

I nodded.

"Where do you sleep then?" she asked, looking at me with a fascinated look.

"I don't. We don't sleep," I replied, unable to hold back a smile.

"Like, ever?"

Chuckling, I nodded again.

"Well then… what do you do instead?" she asked, obviously interested.

Seeing that she had more questions, I went over to the bed and sat on the edge near her. She smiled when I sat. I reached out to take her hand, but she pulled it away, looking unsure. I sighed quietly. "I won't hurt you," I promised, but this time, kept my hands to myself. I felt like a child, reminding myself not to invade other peoples' personal space.

When she didn't say anything more, I decided to continue the best I could without suggesting anything awkward happened. "Each one of us has our own certain way of dealing with the spare time. Some of the other members of the Volturi spend their sleepless nights with a lover," I said, but left it at that. I really didn't want to go into detail, and I was positive Esme understood. "Others find more… enriching ways to spend their time.

"For example, I spend many of my nights in the library," I told her. I continued to tell her more and more about common vampire life. To my surprise, she never got bored, and was always interested, and asked questions occasionally. "We don't get burned by the sun either," I told her finally, getting to the myths.

"You don't?" she asked.

"Nope, it's just a myth. We do sparkle in sunlight thought. It's best to stay out of sunlight if you're near a crowd. Even if the people did find out about vampires, they most likely wouldn't be able to kill us," I continued, thinking about all the other basics I'd have to tell her, especially if she decided she did want to join me in the world of the immortal.

"Why not? Can't they just drive a stake through your heart?" she queried, her voice trembling a little, as she looked at my chest. I felt my silent heart flutter a little, as I saw that she was a little uncomfortable at the thought of someone driving a stake through my heart.

"Actually no," I said, smiling slightly. "Many of the traits and ways to kill us humans have invented have been far from the truth. As you've witnessed, we're not dormant during daylight hours, nor do we have visible fangs." I paused there, and smiled, showing my teeth just in case she didn't noticed.

"We can't change into bats, garlic, holy water, and crucifixes won't do you any good, vampires don't need permission to enter your home, and we do have reflections, believe it or not," I told her, trying to sum it up the best I could.

"So, if that's all fake, what're the real characteristics?" Esme asked, lying back on the bed, and putting her hands behind her head.

"When we're satisfied, blood wise I mean, our eyes are, red, but when we're hungry, they're black," I explained. "We sparkle in the sunlight, we never sleep, we're almost indestructible, we're pale, we drink blood, we're inhumanly beautiful, we're immortal, we're flammable—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Esme exclaimed, cutting me off.

I looked at her to see what she wanted, and for a split second, I thought I saw fear flash through her eyes. I reached out to touch her hand again (forgetting my boundary rules) and she jerked away, her eyes terrified.

"Esme, Esme, Esme," I cooed, moving closer. I could see the anxiety in her eyes as I wrapped my arms around her to comfort her. She was trembling so violently, I thought she might be having a seizure. After a few moments, I heard her breathing get louder. "I'm… I'm okay," she finally gasped.

I nodded. "What did you want to ask, _cara mia_?" I persisted, wanted to know why she interrupted me, though I was nowhere near angry with her.

"I was just a little… surprised when you said that vampires are flammable," she admitted looking down. I knew she was embarrassed. I wanted so desperately to kiss her head and comfort her. _Married, Carlisle. Married._

"Well, only when they're beheaded, or torn apart. It's the venom that's flammable. As long as we're whole, we can walk through a field of fire, but if my arm got torn off and thrown into the fire, it would turn to ash. That's how you truly kill vampires—rip them apart and burn the pieces," I told her.

Esme opened her mouth to say something else, but she was cut off by her own yawn. I chuckled. "You're tired. You should rest. Forgive me for forgetting about your human needs," I told her, chuckling.

She blushed, but laid back in the bed again. "This was fun Carlisle… We have tomorrow to talk about it, right?" she asked, another yawn escaping her beautiful, full, pink lips…

_No Carlisle,_ I reminded myself sternly, thinking dirty thoughts. "Of course we have tomorrow. We have the rest of forever… well I hope so," I whispered, hoping she didn't hear the last sentence.

I never knew if she did or not, she rolled over on her side, her back to me. I rose from the bed and went toward the door. I flipped off the light and watched her for a moment longer. "Good night, Esme. Sweet dreams _cara mia,_" I, again whispered the last sentence. I turned to leave and opened the door.

"Good night Carlisle," she replied just as I left the room.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, Carlisle and Esme begin to get to know each other in this chapter. Sorry nothing really happened, and this was mostly dialogue, but DEAL WITH IT! Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you thought in a review! I love them sooo much! :D


	3. Chapter 3: Playing Tour Guide

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three – Playing Tour Guide<strong>

I returned to Esme's room at ten o'clock the following morning. I was dressed in my black, Volturi leader robes, and prepared to tour the city with the beautiful Esme. I had requested for Jane to go up earlier and inform her about my plans for the day. I hoped she was ready.

Taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door to her—or rather my—room. I had borrowed some of Marcus's clothes that morning, with his permission, and I was almost frightened to say how well they fitted me. A few moments later, Esme opened the door and, to my surprise, she looked absolutely stunning.

It wasn't that she hadn't been stunning before in her orange-and-white sundress, but now she wore another dress, it was short, about knee-length or a little shorter. It was low-cut in the chest area and was purple with white edges. "Do you like it?" she asked in a fit of giggles. She wore white high-heel shoes to match as she spun around, showing me.

"I do. I suspect Jane brought this up?" I asked, feeling a surge of gratitude for the misunderstood girl.

Esme nodded. "She and this Heidi girl," she replied. "They both seem really nice."

I nodded too. "They are, once you get to know them. Jane can be a bit of a handful sometimes though," I murmured almost thoughtfully. I offered her my arm in a gentleman-like manner. "Shall we?"

She blushed and took my arm, giggling like a schoolgirl. I had to chuckle as I led her down the spiral staircase to the main hallway of rooms. Again, I was grateful for Esme's poor hearing ability. I could hear, and smell, Demetri and Caius's wife, Athenodora, having one of their "secret" affairs. I was surprised that Caius hasn't figured it out by then; it'd only been going on for a couple centuries.

We walked into the throne room, and I saw that the chairs had been rearranged. To my surprise, a fourth chair had been added next to Marcus's. I truly was a leader of the Volturi now. I went over, pulling away from Esme and sat down in it.

Esme watched, looking thoughtful. "Is that yours?"

I nodded. "I didn't know they'd finished it… This is great!"

Esme giggled and came over. "Can I try it? I'll tell you if it's nice. I'm human," she said giggling.

Chuckling, I rose and motioned for her to sit. She sat down in my throne and smiled. "It is nice… You can see the entire room from here…"

I smiled. "Pretty cool, as you young people say, huh?"

Esme laughed. "I'm not exactly a criminal of saying such words, Carlisle," she joked.

I smirked. "You might want to get out of my chair now, unless you want to be sat on," I teased.

Esme looked hesitant for a moment as if she were trying to decide whether I would do so or not. "You wouldn't dare…"

Smirking once more, I turned around and went to sit. "NO!" she screamed and tried to shove me away. When this didn't work, she moved over, and to my surprise, we both fit on the throne chair. Esme giggled and glared at me playfully and giving me a pouty five-year-old face. "I hope you're happy."

I laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her into my lap. "Extremely."

Esme looked into my eyes for a moment before down at my arm and abruptly got up and stepped away from me a few steps, looking ashamed. My heart cracked in half. I didn't know what I did that was so horrible it upset her, but it did. She looked at me sadly, an almost longing look in her beautiful brown eyes. "I'm still a married woman, Carlisle."

That was it. I looked down. "I'm… I'm sorry that it's just not to me," I whispered in a voice so soft she wouldn't be able to hear. I rose and walked past her down the few stairs so I was in the lowest part of the room. "Come on. I promised I'd take you on a tour of the city, and I plan on keeping that promise."

* * *

><p>After the incident in the throne room, the day seemed to progress, surprisingly well. Esme was impressed with my knowledge of the city, and of the castle. We both agreed to do the castle last so she could get some fresh air. She got to wear her pretty purple dress in public, while I had to put on my cloak to protect myself from the sun's rays.<p>

We sat at a small café in the city, and while she drank her coffee, I told her about most of the city's history. She never seemed to get bored, and always asked questions at appropriate times. Finally, she asked me the question I'd been dreading the most. "The city is lovely and all, but I want to know about you Carlisle. How did you become a vampire?"

I sucked in a nervous breath. "Well… I'll tell you, Esme… but I have to warn you, it doesn't exactly have a happy ending," I murmured softly.

Esme looked at me, her eyes wide in surprise and concern. "What happened?"

I took a deep breath. "My father was an Anglican pastor. He was almost obsessed with ridding the world of most evil—witchcraft, werewolves, vampires, and pretty much monsters in general. We all knew that vampires were in fact real. There were too many conspicuous killings in London at the time. The Volturi were still at war with the Romanians during the time and neither coven had any vampires to spare to take care of a few sewer vampires lurking under the streets of London.

"When my father became too old, I carried on the family business. I was much kinder than my father. When my father led the crusades against evil, he was almost like a vigilante—kill on instinct, and usually without trial. Probably thousands of innocent people were killed in his, now what I view as barbaric, burnings. Vampires were his main foe, though. As I've already told you, it's nearly impossible for human beings to destroy vampires, but the vampires still feared us. Not much truth about the vampire race was known back then, so your normal crucifix, holy water, and garlic was what the crusaders carried with them on their travels.

"One night, we waited for a thirsty coven of vampires to emerge. I had gathered a small army, and we were awaiting one to make itself known. Finally, when one did show its face, two men were killed, and I was bitten. I knew that anything infected by this dark creature would be burned, so I hid myself in a nearby cellar… Three days after the most excruciating pain I'd ever felt, I was a vampire.

"The first thing I thought of, unlike other newborns, was my father. I knew he would never accept me for who I was. I had failed him. I should have let myself been burned. Soon, however, the thirst became too overpowering. I attacked a young woman and her son one day out of a mixture of thirst and rage. I killed both of them, then fled the city knowing people would be searching for the killer.

"Despite the new hate I felt for myself, I still killed humans… their scent was so alluring… It wasn't long before I met up with more of my kind. I met a nomad named Alistair, but he wasn't of much company. I spent most of my time as nomad, traveling Europe and killing whenever I absolutely had to… I can to Italy after hearing rumors about the Volturi. My own curiosity got the best of me, and I entered the castle.

"The first person I met was Jane. We didn't get off to a lovely start exactly. She put me in pain and called for Aro immediately," I recalled.

Esme gasped, causing me to look up from the cobblestone street. I hadn't realized I had been staring off into the distance in true nostalgia. "She put you in pain?" she demanded, her voice sounding despaired.

"Oh yeah, that's right," I murmured. "You wouldn't know. Jane's power is pain… I'll tell you about her and her brother Alec another time," I said, wanting to get back to my story since it was getting closer to the exciting part.

She nodded and motioned with her hand for me to continue.

I smiled slightly and did so. "Aro was kind enough to me at first. He reminded Jane that he encouraged visitors to the castle, and invited me inside. He explained to me the true facts about vampires, and what they were really like. He answered all my questions and showed me around. At the end of the day, he asked me to join his coven. When I asked him why, since I have no power, he replied, quote, 'People who listen attentively, and are nice to talk to are very scarce around here'," I told her, trying to mimic Aro's high voice.

Esme laughed happily and looked around. "I love it here," she murmured.

I gazed at her, overwhelmed by her beauty in the sun. She didn't sparkle like I did, but at the same time, she appeared to be glowing… It was almost like an intangible beauty… you couldn't necessarily see it, but you knew it was there.

"Hey, Carlisle, can we tour around the castle now?" Esme asked, looking at her arms. "I think I'm getting sunburn."

I chuckled and pulled her gently closer and touched her skin underneath the cloak. "Yeah, probably," I said. "Sorry, you'll have to remind me of those things. I haven't been human in a couple centuries," I told her walking back toward the castle.

Her eyes widened. "You're _that_ old?"

I laughed out loud. "Unfortunately, yes. I hope that isn't a major turn-off for you," I joked.

To my surprise, she laughed. I thought that she would get silent again and remind me that she was married, but she took this comment as lightly as I'd made it. "Nope," she giggled. "You're still cool."

I smirked. "I thought you didn't commit such crimes as using the slang these children use," I teased.

Esme blushed. "Damn."

I chuckled and opened the door to the castle for her. She giggled. "Thank you, sir," she teased and stepped in.

"Always a pleasure, my lady," I replied in the same teasing tone and entered behind her. I finally put my hood down and let the cloak fall to the floor. Someone would pick it up later, right now I wanted nothing more than to focus on Esme. She was so intriguing, and always seemed genuinely interested in what I had to say.

"So, did Aro build this place?" she asked looking around at all the architecture. "It's beautiful."

"Well, more like paid to have it built," I answered. Aro truly isn't this creative. He hired the best architect of his day and had this huge castle built. The city then sprouted up around it. The rumor that vampires lived in the majestic castle began to circulate around the citizens of Volterra, mainly because people who came in rarely came out. Vampires were all the rage back in that day.

"One day, I never learned the full details, but Aro made some hoax and claimed that vampires had been ostracized from the city, this day became known as Saint Marcus's day where everyone wears red cloaks in honor of the expulsion of vampires from their beloved city when ironically an entire coven lives in their town's citadel," I explained to her.

Esme was walking beside me and thinking about everything I'd said. I happened to look down to see that her hand was unusually close to mine. I resisted the urge to take it. Her scent alone was difficult enough to ignore, but the feeling of blood rushing through her veins would be too much. What happened in the throne room was one thing, I didn't actually feel the blood through her dress, but touching her hand… I didn't trust myself to go that far.

The more I thought about it, I realized how foolish all of it was. Esme was a human, yet I was already so close to her. I went out in public with her… was seen with her… Had I truly been so oblivious to the danger? I glanced at Esme's beautiful, vivacious face that showed no sign of ever being abused, or mistreated. Was that all because of me? It was. I realized how important we truly were to each other… Or maybe it wasn't me. Maybe it was just that she was away from that monster, and she was able to live without fear (when, ironically she was walking right next to a vampire who was testing his limits) of being hurt. But if it was because of me, I realized how crucial we were to each other. What we had, love or just friendship, was irrevocable. She needed me, and I needed her.

"Are you okay?" she inquired, looking at my quizzically.

I looked up, realizing I was very deep in thought, and most likely absorbed in my thoughts. I nodded. "I was just thinking about something."

Esme nodded went to open the doors to the throne room. I darted ahead of her and opened the door for her. She smiled and prepared to walk it, but tripped. Her left hand flung out and grasped the other wooden door to stop herself from falling. Her hand slid down the side and a piece of wood cut into her hand.

I froze smelling the blood. The animal inside me screamed to attack, but I was somehow able to restrain myself. I looked at the rest of the throne room to see the entire Volturi gathered there, their eyes fixed on Esme who was holding her bleeding hand. The eyes of my coven went black with thirst as their thirst became unbearable. I bravely leapt in front of Esme, and crouched low defensively. I channeled the energy the hunt to be used as the strength I needed to protect her. I crouched, ready to defend Esme from the coven of thirsty vampires before us.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M BACK BITCHES! Sorry, for the vulgarity there. I'm just so happy that I can write again. I've been sooo busy lately since I've been filming this small movie and I've been working on the script during almost all my free time. I hope you all forgive me, and yes, I know the cliffie is not helping. XD R & R please!**


	4. Chapter 4: Ultimatum

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight**

**Carlisle: But you know you want to.**

**Me: I know... *sigh***

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four – Ultimatum<strong>

Alec lunged first. I didn't lunge toward him as well, knowing that would give others a chance to get to Esme. I rushed him and shoved him by his chest away. He went flying back across the room, and landed at Marcus's feet. Jane let out a hiss of rage, and at the same moment, pain ravaged my body. I fell to my knees, and my mouth fell open in a silent scream of pain. In the background, I heard Esme whimpering.

"Stop! Stop it! Please, stop! He's not trying to hurt anyone! He was just protecting me!" she begged. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her rising to her feet. I wanted to stop her, and pull her behind me. The smell of her blood was nearly overwhelming, but I couldn't think about the thirst right then. I could barely form a train of thought under Jane's pain influence.

"Jane, my dear," Aro's soft, warning voice came from his throne chair. Jane glared at me a moment longer, before averting her attention to her master.

"Yes, master?" she asked in a high, eerie voice.

"Even though Alec is your brother, it gives you no right to use your powers on a master," Marcus reminded sternly. "Such crimes can be punished with death."

Jane's eyes widened slightly. Aro raised his hand at Marcus. "Now, now, Brother I think we can assume that Jane will not do so again. After all, she was defending her one and only brother."

"And I suppose you would know all about defending your siblings, Aro," I snarled back at my co-leader, knowing that would set him off. I wanted him angry. I wanted to see what he would do; if he would break his cheerful, clam façade and show all the anger, rage, and evil that lurked underneath that almost translucent skin.

Aro and Marcus both looked at me. I knew Marcus was thinking of his deceased mate, Didyme, and Aro was thinking of the day he killed his own sister to keep his brother in the coven. I also bet that he was wondering how the hell I knew about that. I knew it very well. I was there. I saw it.

"Yes, I would," Aro replied acidly.

I resisted the urge to smirk; finally, some kind of reaction rather than that stoical attitude. Taking this opportunity, I looked back at Esme, who was curled up in the fetal position behind me, trembling with fear, and clutching her bleeding hand. I took a deep breath to calm myself, but that was a mistake. I smelled her blood. The scent was strong, and the smell of it was almost irresistible. I knew my eyes were probably turning blacker by the moment, but I had to control myself. If not, Esme would die.

My first, and most important priority, was to get Esme and her bleeding hand out of this room. However, I didn't want to take her up to my room and be alone with her a confined space. That would just be too much. I looked over at Marcus who was still watching Aro intently. "Marcus, will you help?" I inquired, trying to show him in my eyes that I was scared to be alone with her. Marcus was the only one who would not judge me.

Jane snorted in disgust at my look. "I just don't see why you don't kill her," she muttered.

"Silence, Jane!" I snapped back at the insolent young girl. Any good feelings I'd had toward her were now gone. There was no room for any form of friendship between us. I was her superior, even though it seemed wrong to me. It was the way it was, and if that was the only way she would listen to me, so be it. I was the master, and she was the servant. Otherwise, or if she showed anymore malice to Esme, I would personally end her, no matter what Aro thought. Jane had always been Aro's favorite, which is why he defended her; we all knew it too. However, Aro was also my enemy at the moment, and, to my advantage, I no longer had to answer to him.

Marcus darted over, I could see that he was tense, and was no doubt holding his breath. "I don't want to be alone with her while she's… you know," I whispered in a tone only vampires could hear, as well as soft enough so only Marcus heard. I didn't want to say the b-word, not now. If I said anything about what was coming out of her head at the moment… The word alone would send me over the edge. The more the adrenaline died down, the more my predatory instinct gnawed at my brain. Everything that Aro and the Volturi had taught me, everything I knew about vampire ethics, was being ignored as I gathered Esme up in my arms and carried her across the room, holding my breath. Everything I knew claimed that I should have killed her by now. She should be dead. She not have lived this long.

Everything I had been told was wrong.

* * *

><p>Marcus accompanied me upstairs as I carried Esme. Marcus kept a firm grip on my shoulder to remind me of my mission. He opened the door to my quarters, allowing me to carry Esme inside. I took her to the bathroom and set her down on the counter, close to the sink. Marcus followed close behind, and flipped the lights on.<p>

Esme glanced at me, then Marcus. "Carlisle, why is he following us?" she asked in a whisper, not knowing that Marcus could hear.

Marcus chuckled, and replied for me. "I'm here to make sure that Carlisle doesn't eat you," Marcus explained lightly, trying to make Esme giggle.

She started to let out a small giggle, then when she saw the pain of the thirst of my face, she went silent. She knew I was in pain, and how dangerous I was at that moment. I didn't dare touch her blood, but carefully guided her arm under the faucet on the sink and ran the water over her hand.

Esme began to shiver. I looked up at her, curious. "Sorry," she breathed. "You're hands are just… cold," she whispered.

I nodded, understanding. When you're not prepared for an ice-cold hand to touch you, it can come as quite a shock. "I'm sorry," I murmured, and turned the water up so it was slightly warmer. Esme let out a relaxed sigh. "Still, your hands feel nice," she whispered.

Feeling awkward with Marcus in the room when she said that, I went over to one of the various wooden cupboards and took out a bandage. I was surprised that Aro even kept items for humans here. Nevertheless, I was grateful for his strange ways.

I went over and wrapped her hand, which still had blood oozing from it. I was holding for my breath like my life depended on it. Marcus was watching me with intent eyes, scrutinizing my every move. I knew he was waiting for me to lose control. He didn't think I could stand being so close to her, but I was.

When her hand was wrapped, I picked Esme up off the counter and took her to the bedroom. I set her on the bed, then headed for the door. "Where are you going?" Esme called from the bed, her eyes wide with worry.

"I need to hunt, Esme. I'll be back. Don't worry," I replied, my throat flaring with every word.

She nodded, her eyes betraying her fear. I left the room quickly and called for Felix and Demetri. Marcus too, left the room and stood beside me. As the two guards approached, he put a hand on my shoulder. "I can accompany you hunting, if you wish," he murmured in a tone only I could hear.

"No," I replied in the same tone. "I would like to be alone… with no guards," I added. Whenever a Volturi leader left the castle anymore it was like they were waltzing right into an army of newborns. Ever since Didyme's death, protection of the main coven had become a major priority… Another reason I disliked Aro at the moment.

Felix and Demetri appeared before us in a flash. "You called for us, Master Carlisle?" Demetri asked in a calm, servant voice.

I nodded grimly. "Guard this room; Esme is inside. Grant no one entry. I am going hunting… I won't be long. Tell no one where I have gone, and again, let no one in… Especially Aro," I added the last part with a quick glance at Marcus.

"I will take care of Aro, my friend," Marcus assured with a sad smile.

I nodded and darted off toward the nearest exit.

* * *

><p>When I returned, I came in the front doors. The sun was just dipping below the western horizon upon my entry. I slipped the black cloak off my shoulders, and again let it fall to the floor. I darted down the hallway that led to the throne room, anxious to see Esme. Now that my thirst had been satisfied, I was sure I could be around her more comfortably.<p>

I entered the throne room to be greeted my Aro. He stood in the center of the room, his red eyes fixed on me. "Carlisle," he said simply.

Staring back at him, my spine began to prickle with unease. I had always thought of Aro as a friend until I met Esme. When I met Esme, I saw his true nature. He was a monster; a true monster. "What do you want with me, Aro?" I demanded, my voice hard, and angry. I began to imagine all the ways I would torture him if had done anything to Esme.

"An answer Carlisle," he responded simply, his red eyes searching mine. "I see that your bond with young Esme has grown… This is a sadness to me."

"Why, is that so, Aro?" I inquired with an edge to my voice. This was not good.

"Brother Carlisle, with your affections for her growing, it seems to me that you are in no hurry to change her, if you ever will. This is what worries me, Carlisle. If you do not change her, you leave me no choice. As a law-enforcer I must do just that. Not even you can be shown mercy. If we bend the rules for you, others will begin to do the same," Aro explained, his voice eerily calm.

"What goes on in my quarters is none of any other's business, and if you continue to invade my privacy, I will fight back. If you even dream about harming Esme, I will kill you, Aro," I growled, my temper getting the better of me.

At that moment, I felt the searing pain rush through me. I collapsed to my knees once more and saw Jane step into view nearby. I let out a silent snarl. "Jane," Aro's warning voice sounded.

Jane looked away from me, allowing me to collapse to the floor. "Master," she replied affectionately.

"What have I told you about harming the masters, my dear?" Aro asked, but there was a teasing tone to his voice.

"He was threatening you, master," Jane replied simply, shooting me a glare.

I jumped to my feet, and bared my teeth in a snarl. "I swear it, Aro! If you harm Esme…"

"Carlisle, I have no choice!" Aro snapped. I stared at him in almost surprise. Aro rarely lost his composure. "This is your ultimatum. You change Esme yourself, or I kill her! You need to make a choice Carlisle. This isn't just for me anymore, this is for the Volturi! This if for everything we protect and uphold! You are either for the laws or you are against them! You are either for me, or you are against me, Carlisle!"

I stared at him, fury raging through me. However, I knew the severity of the situation. Esme's life was in danger. I couldn't change her. I could never bring myself to unless she was dying. I looked at the floor, then up at Aro. "If that is the choice, my friend…" I whispered, my voice struggling to find the right words. I thought of Esme in the room, huddled up in the bed, probably scared out of her mind. I thought of the danger I was putting her in. I thought of the consequences of my choice. "Then I am against you."


	5. Chapter 5: Flight

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Carlisle: But you want to.**

**Me: I know, I would have written the entire thing on you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five – Flight<strong>

I knew that Esme wouldn't have long. Aro would send guards to destroy her… take her away from me. I had made Aro my enemy, and that was not a wise decision. Aro was the most powerful man in the vampire world—he was the king… and he would find me. My only option was to send Esme away… somewhere where Aro would never think to look… or somewhere where Demetri could not track her. They would find me… and kill me… but Esme would be safe.

I darted up the stairs to my room as quickly as I could, wanting to reach her before Felix did—Felix was always the one to send for jobs like this. I didn't bother to knock on the door and ran inside. Esme was in bed, asleep and looking like an angel. I stood there and watched her for a long moment, just taking in her beauty. She was so beautiful, especially while she slept. I knew she had to be exhausted from what occurred today, and I felt horrible for having to wake the angel.

Silently, I crept toward her. "Esme," I whispered touching her shoulder with my icy hand. "Esme, my dear you have to wake up," I whispered, almost pleadingly.

Esme's eyes opened slowly, then closed again. "Carlisle? What is it?" she groaned rolled away from me.

I sat on the bed and moved closer, ignoring my boundary rules. I didn't seem to care that I was touching her fragile skin that had liters and liters of blood flowing underneath it. I pulled her so she sat up and shook her gently. "Wake up, Esme. Please, you have to wake up," I begged.

"Carlisle… leave me alone," she groaned.

"Esme!" I said sharply.

She flinched and opened her eyes. She stared at me with wide fearful eyes.

I felt guilty for snapping but it was the only way to get her attention. "Esme, listen to me, we have to leave. I know we just met and I know you barely know me, but if we don't leave they will kill you. I love you Esme Evenson. I love you, and I need to save you. Please come with me. Please, you have to trust me!" I whispered urgently. I needed her to say yes. I needed her to come with me, be with me.

Esme stared into my eyes searching them. I saw the fear and confusion on her face. She had to be overwhelmed. "Carlisle, please tell me you're joking."

"I'm not joking, Esme. Please come with me. Please. I love you, please," I said. I could barely begin to imagine how desperate I looked. "Do you trust me?"

She looked at me for a long moment before nodding. "Yes, Carlisle. I trust you…"

I decided to push my luck. "Do you love me, Esme?"

She thought for a moment and looked down, then back up into my eyes. "Yes, Carlisle. I love you. I want to be with you forever."

That was all I needed to hear. I didn't seem to notice or care about the small hint of doubt I saw in her eyes. Without even thinking, I pulled her up into my arms and hitched her legs around my waist. Since I had no need for clothes and no women's clothing here, I took Esme and the purple dress she still wore and darted from the room, leaving it vacant and very untidy.

* * *

><p>I think Esme was very frightened by my speed. I couldn't blame her—she'd never seen a vampire run before. I ran as far as I could, not having a need to sleep. I was more worried about Esme. I hadn't been human for so long, but so far, I'd done an okay job of thinking of what she might need. We ran through the night, and luckily, out of Italy. I took her into Austria just as the sun was rising.<p>

Esme was asleep on my shoulder. The smoothness of my running allowed her to catch up on some sleep. I slowed down when we came to the outskirts of a small city. Esme was still wrapped around the front of me, and it was then I realized how close she was. I felt her body pressed against mine, and my pants felt tight. I growled quietly at myself for my unclean thoughts and carefully moved her so I carried her bridal style into the city.

I did my best to ignore the unusual stares people gave me and went to the nearest, decent hotel. I went up to the desk and looked at the woman who sat in a wheeled chair, typing on a computer. "Excuse me," I said quietly, trying not to wake Esme.

The woman looked up and stared at me for a moment, then gave me a kind smile. "What can I do for you, sir?"

"I need a room for my… wife and I," I said looking down at Esme. The woman frowned but typed something in on her computer, then got a key out of a drawer. "Floor 4, room 314," she told me.

Esme whimpered in her sleep and shifted closer to me. I smiled and took the key from the woman and went to the elevator. I caught it just as a huge mass of people were coming out, probably going to do business in town. I ignored the strange looks they gave me as I carried a snoring Esme into the elevator. I pressed the button for floor four, and waited.

"Carlisle?" Esme's voice whispered. I looked down to see if she was awake, but her eyes were still closed. "Carlisle…" she whispered my name again, almost as if she were moaning it. "Oh, Carlisle," she said, now obviously moaning in affectionately.

I tried to ignore the tightness in my pants. I prayed she would stop moaning or else I would have to go into the bathroom and help myself before I spontaneously combusted. I looked up and down the hallway. When I was certain no humans would see, I darted to room 314 and opened the door quickly. I took us inside and brought her to the bed.

Setting Esme on the bed, I went to the bathroom and hopped in the shower. Even though I had no need to do it, I just needed to calm down. I stood in the shower, but I could still Esme saying my name in her sleep… and she was moaning it, definitely moaning it. I looked down at my erect pillar and stroked it a couple times, but that only excited it further. I almost whished Esme would come in and help me with it, but I just decided to do it myself. I focused on Esme's moans and continued to stroke it, getting faster and faster. Finally, I let out a loud groan and released my seed in the shower. I watched it trickle down the drain, and turned off the water.

I got out of the shower and dried off quickly. I came out of the bathroom with a towel around my waist to see Esme sitting up on the bed. She looked at me, then at the towel and quickly turned away, blushing bright red. "Hello Carlisle."

"Hello Esme," I told her, unable to keep from smiling.

"Are you… okay?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah," I told her. "Are you?"

Esme nodded and looked away. "Carlisle… did you mean what you said? Do you… really love me?" she asked, looking up at me with innocent brown eyes.

I went over and sat on the bed beside her. "Yes," I told her, looking in her eyes. "Yes, everything I said was true. I love you, and I always have loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you."

"My husband…" Esme whispered looking away. She then looked back up at me. "Is just going to have to deal with it," she said and moved closer, smiling slightly.

I stared at her, still trying to comprehend her words. Her scent was clogging my brain and making it difficult for me to think. The next thing I knew, her hands were on my chest and her lips were against mine. I kissed her back softly, not wanting to hurt her. She pushed me down so I was on my back and she was on top of me. She French kissed me, seeming to enjoy every moment. Her hands slid down my chest toward my towel, and once again hard erection as she bit and tugged on my lower lip. I felt her hands gasp the towel… they were only inches away from my manhood. I was on the verge of losing it… I couldn't… if I hurt her. Her scent was so intoxicating, and her neck was right there… I could feel the blood rushing underneath her skin and I could just imagine her underneath me, moaning my name in pleasure…

"No," I half growled and rolled us over so she was underneath me, but she never got the chance to do anything. I jumped away from her and hit the wall opposite to the bed. I stared at her, breathing deeply. I gripped the small table nearby with my hand and cracked the granite countertop with my hand. I was trying so hard to resist her, and I was suffering.

"I'm… I'm sorry!" Esme breathing sounding terrified. She scrambled so she was as far away from me on the bed as she could be.

I looked at her. "It's fine…" I whispered. "Esme… I… I don't have enough self-control yet for that… Please… can we just wait a little bit longer… maybe just kiss for now?" I asked, almost begging her. I wanted so badly to touch her, but that was too much. My plan was to take it slowly and worked my way up to sex.

She looked at me, a little hesitant, but she must have seen something in my eyes and nodded. "Okay."

* * *

><p>AN: Carlisle's finally letting loose...and masturbating in the shower to Esme moaning his name. XD Thanks for reading R & R please!


	6. Chapter 6: Up Close and Personal

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six – Up Close and Personal<strong>

Esme and I spent the rest of that day in our hotel room. I laid on the bed beside her and told her stories, some about myself, some I'd read in books, and even some Aro had told me. Esme seemed to enjoy them all, but I still felt distant from her somehow. I wanted to know more about her past and more about her husband.

"I love you, Esme," I said after a small bit of silence.

Esme smiled. "I love you too, Carlisle." She paused for a moment, and then sighed. "Carlisle… I… I need to tell you something," she whispered, sitting up.

I sat up too and looked at her, concerned. "What is it Esme?"

She looked at me and gulped. "I need… I need to tell you about my husband. I've decided that I do love you, and… and you deserve to know what I came from."

I watched her. So many times I had wondered what kind of home life she'd came from, but now I was terrified to find out. "Esme… if you don't want to tell me…"

"No, I need to," she said, stubbornly. She looked at me, almost frightened of what I would do, then looked away and took a deep breath. "I met Charles Evenson my junior year of high school. He was transferred to my school in Ohio from Oregon. His dad had gotten a job offer in my town.

"He was a senior but never seemed to take an interest in me until the next year. Until then he was always going out with the most popular girls and was even on the football team. I remembered one time he even got a girl pregnant… But he ended up flunking his senior year and got held back… That's when he started to notice me… He tried to go out with me often but every time I refused him, he just tried harder.

"Eventually he came over to my house one night dressed in a suit and tie and trying to look all presentable. My mother and father fell for it, but I knew that he was bad news. My mother persuaded me to go out with him and… and I didn't stand a chance. He got whatever he wanted… After my senior year, we got married on my mother's will."

I cringed at the thought of Esme being forced into a marriage by her own mother. She wasn't looking at me anymore, but at the wooden floor of the room, as if lost in her own memories. I could see the pain in her eyes as she struggled to find the words of what happened next. I wanted to reach out and console her, but something kept me there, watching her face.

"The wedding night was…" she began, but trailed off, unable to bring herself to tell me.

"Esme," I whispered, my voice hoarse. A part of me didn't want to hear anymore. Another part wanted to know what he did to her so I would know how slowly and painfully to kill him. "You don't have to tell me if you're not ready."

She shook her head again. "No. I need to," she whispered. "The wedding night was… it was horrible as you could imagine… He was so rough… We never actually went on a honeymoon, but we spent a day in a hotel, then he took me home.

"After the wedding night, his… monster seemed to die down for a while. I wondered if that was all he had to dish out and things might be okay… He would do his thing and I would do mine and there wouldn't be too much of a problem if we're isolated… but after about two weeks of nothing, he decided he wanted more.

"He looked up different kinds of… sex on the internet and wanted to try it… He…" she stopped again.

"Esme…"

"NO!" she shouted, making me flinch. She then calmed down and looked at the floor. "Sorry, Carlisle," she whispered.

"It's okay…" I replied quietly.

"He did a bunch of… different styles… but the one he found the most satisfying was dominance. That was of course he being the dominant figure and me being the sub. He… it was awful… that was all I'll say…

"Before I met you, a friend of mine gave me tickets to a cruise ship. He… he agreed to let me go if I called him every day and told him I wasn't cheating… then I met you…" she told me.

When she was finished, I held my breath and shifted closer. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me. She crumbled in my arms and let out a mangled sob before crying into my chest. I kissed her head gently, trying not to breathe in her scent. I hadn't hunted since the night Esme and I left the Volturi. My eyes were black but I didn't want to leave her alone. I feared that if I left her, the Volturi would come and either change her or worse kill her. I also didn't want to take her hunting with me for obvious reasons.

She looked up at my face and wiped some tears away. I took care of the other eye, wiping them away with my thumb. She kissed my lips softly, then pulled away. "Carlisle… you're eyes are black… Doesn't that mean you're thirsty?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine, Esme," I whispered, my voice sounding hoarse since I wasn't trying to inhale her scent.

"No, you're not," Esme said pulling away. "You should hunt. I don't want to put you in any pain."

"I'm not in pain," I told her simply. "Any pain that comes along with being with you I can withstand. The benefits of being close to you and having you in my life far outweigh the few discomforts I have to put up with."

Esme looked at me, her face soft and loving as if that was the nicest thing anyone's ever said to her, but after hearing her past, it probably was. She kissed my lips quickly before ruffling my hair with her hand. "I love you Carlisle, but you still need to hunt."

I sighed. "I won't leave you here alone, unprotected," I told her rising from the bed and walking to the bathroom. Esme followed me, which I wasn't expecting. I had taken my shirt off and was going to get in the shower since that usually helped me calm down.

Esme came up behind me and wrapped her warm human arms around my middle, giggling. "Got room for two in that shower."

My pants got tight at that. I turned around, raising my arms so she would have to break her hold and she moved closer still. "Esme… I don't know if I…"

"Shh," she said and got up on her tip-toes to kiss my lips. "Let me do the work if you're worried."

I kissed her back for a long moment, locking my arms around her waist and pulling her closer. Her hands drifted down to my pant-line and started to undo my belt. I shivered and pulled away. "Esme…" I whispered again. "I can't."

She let go of me and backed up, her eyes looking hurt and rejected. "You… you don't want me?"

"No!" I said, shocked she would think that. Did this women really have no idea what she was doing to me. "I love you, and believe me I _want_ you Esme Evenson."

"Then what're you waiting for?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"I thought we've already had this discussion before?"

"Well I don't think we're done discussing it! I want you, and I want to be tied to you forever!" she said. I could hear the longing and want in her voice. It killed me to refuse her, but I just couldn't. I hadn't hunted in days, I was thirsty and I wanted to fuck her already. I know I usually don't use profanity but I literally just wanted to fuck her and get all that passion out so I wouldn't spontaneously combust one of these days.

I took a deep breath and winced at her scent, then looked at the tile floor of the bathroom. "Okay," I finally agreed. "I'll sleep with you, but not right now."

She frowned. "Why not?"

"I need to hunt, and I think it's time we move from this location," I told her. "We can't risk the Volturi catching up to us."

She sighed, but nodded. "Okay, but do you promise that we'll do it?"

I nodded. "I promise."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! Please R & R. And let's just say that the next chapter is going to be... _steamy._


	7. Chapter 7: Oh What A Night!

I do not own Twilight!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven – Oh What A Night<strong>

That night, I ran Esme and I all the way to England. I ran faster than I had before, mainly because I wanted so badly to put her down so I could hunt. Her scent was literally torturing me more and more with every step.

When he got to a small town, I took her to a nearby hotel and went inside. With some bribery and flirting, I managed to get the honeymoon suite for Esme and me. After taking the key from the over-smiley woman behind the desk, I went to the staircase and darted up the stairs as quickly as I could. It didn't take me long to find the room from there.

I opened the door and took Esme inside. The honeymoon suite was very cliché with a red, heart-shaped bed and heart-shaped pillows. There was a bucket of ice with a couple champagne bottles and a dresser on the wall opposite to the bed.

After putting Esme in the bed, I went over to a desk and got a heart-shaped piece of paper and wrote Esme a message on it in my own handwriting:

_Dear Esme,_

_I won't be long, but if you are to wake to my absence, please do not fear. I have just gone to hunt and will be back soon. I love you, and I'm so glad that I have someone like you to return to and love the way I promised._

_Love, _

_Carlisle Cullen_

After leaving the message on her pillow, I left the room and went out into the city. It didn't take me long to find me some prey. Two drunk men in an alley only partially satisfied me. Even though the burning in my throat had ceased, I wanted to gorge a little and make sure I would be able to spend time with Esme.

Though it seemed almost gluttonous, I continued to scour the city for more victims after burning the two venom-filled corpses. Another target was soon found—a crying prostitute struggling while her pimp was trying to push her through a doorway. I jumped down off a rooftop and into the narrow alleyway. I stood in the shadows while the two humans stood under the dim light of an overhead lamp. The prostitute gasped, noticing how I appeared from the air. The pimp didn't notice the drop and looked over at me. "Sorry, the girl's booked," he muttered and continued to try and shove her inside, even though she was fighting with all her might to prevent him from getting her inside.

"I wasn't looking for the girl," I said. I stepped forward so the light shone on my pale white skin and my blood-red eyes. Both of them gasped. The man dropped the girl and backed up. The girl fell to the cement and scrambled after him on her knees.

I looked at the girl, then up at the pimp. I walked forward and passed the quivering woman. The pimp continued to back up, moving faster now. But I think that the both of us knew that no matter how quickly he moved, I was quicker. "You're not getting out of this," I told him simply and darted up to him. I grabbed him around the throat and sank my teeth in.

The man went dry quickly, and I turned toward the woman who was shaking and staring at me with wide brown eyes. "Please…" she whispered. "Don't hurt me."

I felt bad for the woman, so I sighed. "If you promise not to tell anyone what happened here tonight, you can go… And don't degrade yourself to being a servant of men. Anyone is above being a slave."

She looked up at me and smiled before getting to her feet and shuffling off out of the light in her high heels. I followed her for a bit to make sure she got home safe. She ended up going into a bar and I shook my head. I should have killed her. She was too screwed up. I stood outside the bar for a moment, almost fearing and longing what I would come home to in the hotel.

As I turned away I heard December 1963 (Oh What A Night) by the Four Seasons blaring out of the radio. What a fitting song.

* * *

><p>I knew what I was going to face when I got back to the hotel room before I was even close to it. I walked into the honeymoon suite to see Esme sitting up in the bed wearing a revealing, lace lingerie piece. I wanted to be gentlemen and avert my gaze but I just couldn't.<p>

"Where'd you… get that?" I asked. I felt my pants rise just at the sight of her.

She smiled at me. "In the closet," she replied simply. "There's bunch of fun stuff in there." She then looked me up and down but paused in a particular place. I followed her gaze down to my obvious excited manhood. She was smiling like she was touched. "You actually want me."

"Of course I do," I said moving closer. I went over to the bed and sat on the edge. She crawled toward me on her hands and knees and kissed my cheek. "Esme…" I told her, my voice barely above a whisper. "I have a confession to make."

"What is it?" she asked seemingly unaffected by my words.

"I… I'm still a virgin. I've never done anything like this before. The only thing I have done is masturbate in the shower to you moaning my name in your sleep," I told her while she planted fervent kisses on my face and neck.

She just giggled. "So that's what you were doing in there."

I was glad I wasn't human or I probably would have blushed at that. "I know the basics and all but… be patient with me."

She smiled and kissed my lips gently. "Always, Carlisle."

I smiled back and looked at her beautiful, curvy body in that damn dress and let my eyes devour her. She looked at me expectantly as if she wanted me to touch her. A part of me wanted to, but I would be breaking one of my promises I made in the beginning. Old habits die hard.

"Carlisle, it's okay. You can touch me. You can do anything that you want. I might hate my husband, Charles when he does it, but as long as it's you, I would gladly accept anything you want to do—bite me, kick me, degrade me, use me as your slave… I would gladly say yes because I love you and I would love it," she said.

I kissed her forehead. "Esme, I'm so glad you love me that much, but I would never do any of those horrible things you just mentioned. If anything, I would want you to do those things. You're a perfect being and I am a monster. I deserve any punishment you see fit."

She frowned. "No," she disagreed. I opened my mouth to say something more, but she kissed me and began to explore my mouth with her tongue. I moaned. Esme was the first woman I'd kissed, well at least on the lips and I never would want another pair of lips but hers.

I kissed her back and pulled her closer. She wrapped her legs around my lower back and began to grind against my swollen erection, still creating a wonderful, beautiful amount of friction thought both of us were clothed. I growled in pleasure and kissed her rougher, wanting her. I was surprised at my own aggressiveness but didn't stop, running my hands up her sides. She moaned and grinded faster and harder. My hands reached her breasts and I began to caress them, suddenly wishing that dress was off of her.

Without warning, I moved my hands behind her back and ripped it down the middle all the way down to her butt and she wasn't wearing any underwear. "Esme you naughty thing," I growled playfully between her lips.

Esme giggled. "Only for you, Carlisle."

That sent a shockwave of a painful pleasure through my body. I kissed her again, deeply and pulled her closer. Esme move me so I was on my back underneath her. She slipped her destroyed piece of clothing off and let me finally see her.

I stared at her gorgeous body. I let my eyes devour her once more. I had never seen a woman naked in the flesh though I had seen drawings and paintings in Aro's collections, many of them his wife. Her breasts were round, swollen mounds with their nipples erect. They looked like they would fit into my hands perfectly, so I tried. My hands cupped her boobs gently. She shivered at my cold touch but then let out a moan as I ran my hands along them, exploring them. I ran my thumbs over her nipples every now and then seeing it made her almost melt. "Please, more… touch me more Carlisle," she moaned shifting closer so the apex of her legs was right on my bulge.

While I continued to knead her left breast with my hand, I let my right one wader down toward her waist. She shuddered when I reached her womanhood and moved closer to my hand. At first I was confused and didn't understand what she was trying to tell me. I looked at her for a moment, then I understood. I found her entrance and hesitantly stuck on finger inside, not sure if that was what she meant.

She moaned. "Oh God yes…" she whispered.

To get a better position, I gently moved her so now I was on top. Right now I was ignoring my pulsing member and focusing only on giving Esme the pleasure she deserved. I was thrilled beyond words that she wanted me to do this to her and wanted me at all. She was so perfect, and I didn't understand why such a perfect creature like her would ever want me, but she did. That was one of the most amazing things.

I continued to stroke her inner walls while planting fervent kisses all along her neck and chest, sometimes drifting lower and pushing my luck by running my tongue over her nipples. At first I was scared how she would react, but she seemed to love it.

"Carlisle… let me… let me do the same to you," she almost begged. I didn't know how she planned to do it, but I slowly and carefully pulled my finger out trying not to hurt her. She whimpered slightly when I was gone but sat up and pushed me back on the bed again by my shoulders.

"We need to pick a position and stay there," I joked when I hit the heart-shaped pillows.

Esme giggled and began to take off my shirt, unbuttoning button by button. When she finally got down to the last button, she slipped it off my shoulders and I leaned up so she could pull it out from under me. She tossed it in the corner and ran her palms down my now exposed, ice-cold chest. I moaned. He warm hands felt so good. "Esme…" I whispered.

She smiled and reached my pants. She began to unbuckle my belt and I started breathing faster, worried about what she would think. I wanted her to be happy with what she discovered, but at the same time I had no idea what she would think of a virgin like me completely at her mercy and direction.

She unzipped my pants and tugged them down around my ankles. I stared at her face as she took off my boxers. She stared at my erection for a long moment before gently touching the shaft with her fingertips. I could have released right there… Her hands were so warm… "God Carlisle…" she whispered. "You're so big."

I looked at her, unsure what that meant. I thought I was just normal sized and not really that special. "Is that… good?" I asked, trying not to sound like a brainless fool.

She smiled widely. "Yes. It's very good… Charles… Charles was nothing compared to you… in all ways. He was so small… Small is bad so you know."

I had to smile. I had pleased her, and that made me glad. Esme leaned down and did something I was not expecting. She planted a kiss right on the cockhead and then licked some of the pre-cum that was already trickling from the tip down the sides. "Esme… What are you…?" I trailed off as she put her entire mouth around my swollen member. I gasped. "Esme!"

She pulled away and looked at me. "What's wrong, Carlisle?"

"What… What are you doing?" I asked, sounding shocked. I knew sex could be weird but I never expected i_that._/i Hell, it felt good but good God why would she want to do that?

She moved away, looking ashamed. "You don't like it?" she asked, avoiding my gaze.

I sat up and moved closer. "No, it felt… wonderful but… why would you want to do that? I just don't understand. When I said I'd love you I had no idea that it was anything like this. I thought it was as simple as everyone made it seem to be, but I was apparently very wrong."

She kissed my nose. "I won't do it if you don't want," she whispered.

"Esme, I love you, and I want to love you the way I know how. Can we just forget about all that new stuff for right now?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't be angry.

To my surprise, she nodded, smiling slightly. "Okay, Carlisle," she said and kissed my lips again. I pulled her close again so her body was against mine I rolled us over so she was underneath and brought her to the mass of pillows and made sure one was under her head. I wanted her to be comfortable. Never once did I break the kiss.

Once she was underneath me and comfortable I took a deep breath and kissed her lips once more. "Esme… if I hurt you at all… please you have to tell me," I told her gently.

She nodded. "I know. I trust you Carlisle," she said staring up at me with big, beautiful brown eyes. I kissed her lips softly then gently began to enter her. I growled and she whimpered quietly.

I looked down at her and she was hiding her face in my neck. "I'm sorry," I whispered, feeling bad but confused. I didn't know this was going to be painful for her. I continued to enter her, slowly but out of pure need.

When I was fully sheathed, she seemed fine. "It's fine now. You're just… larger than I've ever had," Esme said and kissed my chest. "You can move. God, please move."

I began to thrust in and out, trying to be gentle, but she felt so good. I wanted more. I moved faster and pulled her closer, squeezing her waist to hold her still while I continued my thrusts. She moaned constantly, egging me on. I kept plunging deeper and deeper inside her until she gasped and screamed my name so loud I was sure the neighbors heard us. "CARLISLE!" she screamed and I felt warm liquid flow around my cock as I moved. She pulled me closer and kissed me over and over. "That was the best orgasm ever…" she whispered. "It was the best release ever."

Smiling, I moved faster, now eager for my own release. I growled as I felt myself getting closer. "GOD DAMMIT!" I yelled and grabbed the pillows I ripped one and feathers flew everywhere. Then I grasped the headboard with both hands. I knew that if I didn't destroy the bed, I would destroy Esme from the pure pleasure of it. Finally, I growled and snapped the wooden headboard in half as I climaxed and my seed coursed inside her.

Esme was breathing hard and pulled me down so I was resting against her. She put my head on her chest and held me there. "I love you, Carlisle," she whispered, hitching her legs around my waist.

I let her, but I greedily wanted more. I played with her breasts gently and rolled off her. I was thirsty again but I wasn't going to leave her so soon. "I love you too, Esme… so much…" After that, we didn't talk, Esme just smiled at me and snuggled into my chest before finally falling asleep in my arms.

* * *

><p>AN: Soooo... What'd ya think?


	8. Chapter 8: Monster

**Chapter Eight – Monster**

When I finally calmed down and got over my animalistic night, I realized how much damage I'd done. Two pillows, not one, had been destroyed as well as the wooden headboard. Esme was the worst, though.

I watched helplessly as bruises formed all over her beautiful body, some were just large blotches, others were in the shapes of handprints… I stared at them in horror and then forced myself to look away. If I had been human I probably would have been crying. How could I let myself hurt her like that?

Esme woke around nine o'clock that morning. She snuggled further into my chest then smiled. "I guess I can't fool you, huh?" she asked and opened her eyes. She smiled up at me, her pearly white teeth looking radiant but her face was a mess. There were light bruises along her cheeks and darker ones on her neck and shoulders. Her lips were also slightly swollen. I looked down, unable to bear it any longer.

"Carlisle?" she asked questioningly. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" I asked, my voice coming out half-strangled. I yanked the blanket off us so Esme could see her purple-and-black body. "THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG! I knew this had bad idea written all over it but I was too much of a fool to admit it was too dangerous. I'm so sorry, Esme," I told her and got up.

I went to the foot of the bed and picked up my boxers and my pants and pulled them on. Esme watched me cover myself, then looked around at the destruction. "What… what'd you do to the bed?"

Rolling my eyes I let out a hollow laugh. "You're worried about the bed? Figures."

I didn't look at her, but I knew that was a little too harsh. "I need to hunt," I lied and started toward the door.

"But you just hunted last night," Esme's shocked and hurt voice came from behind me. I turned around so see her trying to get out of bed and wincing in extreme pain. She looked at me, almost everything was bruised somehow. I stared at her broken body before closing my eyes and forcing myself to leave the room before I did something else incredibly stupid.

* * *

><p>I wandered around, wondering how I could be so naïve and foolish to agree to sleep with Esme. I felt like a monster as I wandered the streets, ignoring the noticeable glances the women gave me. They were invisible to me at the moment. Nothing mattered but the atrocities I had done do Esme since I met her.<p>

After a few hours, I went back to the hotel room, finally cooled off. I knocked on the door once before unlocking it with the key. "Esme?" I called, trying to locate where she was. The room was darkened and I knew that the bathroom door was to my left and the bed was in front of me.

"Carlisle?" her hopeful voice came from the bed. "Are you really there?"

"Of course I am," I replied and flipped the light on. That's when I got an even better view of my destruction. The headboard of the bed was completely busted in half, and a few pillows had been ripped open. Feathers covered the mattress, the floor and even Esme. The blanket also appeared to be ripped down the middle.

She looked at me with wide, brown eyes. She jumped up from the bed and ran—or rather limped—over to me. I winced seeing her move, but she flung her arms around me. "You came back," she whispered, her voice choked up with tears. "You came back."

I hugged her gently and kissed her head, inhaling her scent for a moment, enjoying her aroma before pulling away. "Of course I came back."

She let go, but stayed close to me. "I… I thought you'd left," she whispered, sounding almost ashamed of herself.

"Left? But I did—" I stopped myself realizing what she meant by "left". "Esme… I would never leave you like that. I would never leave you period let alone right after having relations with you like that."

She looked up at me. "Really?"

"Of course not!" I told her guiding her over to the bed, and sat down. I took her hand in mine and brought it to my mouth. I kissed each of her finger tips delicately. "Esme, I am not the kind of man that takes what he wants and leaves the woman to face the consequences on her own. I take responsibility for my actions. Besides, I love you, and I would never, ever leave you."

She managed a smile, and I knew she was relieved but still shaken. I pulled her into my arms and held her close, kissing her head and ignoring her delicious scent. She buried her head in my chest. "Carlisle, the thing you need to understand is that I've only had experiences with that kind of men. I'm not used to someone pure and loving like you… Don't get me wrong, I love it, but sometimes I might assume the wrong thing just from my past experiences."

I just held her tight enough where I wouldn't hurt her but keep her in my arms. After a few moments of this, she started to pull away, but then shoved me down on the bed lightly. I stared up at her, worried she would try something, and worried that I would have to refuse her, but even more worried I wouldn't be able to. I was already hardening at the thought as Esme straddled my legs and sat herself right on my bulge. I groaned and tried to sit up. "Esme… we… we can't."

Either she didn't hear me or was ignoring me. She started to move, exciting my headstrong member further. I growled and gripped the already destroyed bed. "Dammit… Esme stop!" I almost shouted.

She stopped abruptly and looked at me, almost frightened. "What is it?"

I sat up and moved her away from me, and then just tried to focus on her face even though my member was throbbing. "Esme… I can't… be with you like that anymore. I'll hurt you again."

Esme just stared at me, obviously trying to keep a straight face, but I identified the look of pain in her eyes. "Oh," she whispered, her voice cracking a little. "If you don't want me… like that… then…"

"No," I told her firmly, taking her face in both my hands. "God, Esme I want you more than you will probably ever know. Believe me, just look at me, I'm obviously excited for you, but I know that I can't have you… I could crush you this time… It's too dangerous."

She looked at me, then averted her gaze to the floor. "Okay, Carlisle," she whispered, the hurt clear in her voice. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and just held her to my chest.

"I love you," I told her in a whisper.

"I love you too," she replied.

* * *

><p>I left a fair amount of money on the bed table with a note apologizing for the damages, but delving into too much detail. Esme giggled, watching over my shoulder when I wrote it. I had crossed off many other attempts that I all deemed too personal for any maid to find. I was also worried that she would pocket the money, but I would never accuse someone of it before meeting them, but I couldn't be too sure.<p>

Leaving the key in the room, Esme and I left quickly trying to avoid any personal of the building. Esme was fighting giggles the entire time telling me this was like one of those heist movies and I was the sexy criminal that always got all the bad girls but had a lot of fun. I just chuckled and kept my arm around her waist. "If that's the case then you're my drop-dead gorgeous girlfriend I'm shaking up with for the week."

She couldn't fight the giggles anymore and laughed. When we finally got out of the building, Esme danced away from me and down the street, spinning around in a circle, laughing. "Oh, Carlisle! I don't think I've had this much fun since… well since before I was married!"

After she said that we both were quiet for a long moment as she gazed at me, realizing what she'd said. I tried to smile, glad that she was happy, but still upset that she was married to a man that was not me. She came back to my side and took my hand again. I shuddered a little at her warm touch. I wondered if she'd gotten used to my icy skin yet.

"I should probably call my parents," she told me in a whispered. "They need to know where I am."  
>I looked at her maybe to abruptly. She jerked away one hand flying to shield her face from a blow that would never, ever come from me. When no fist came at her, she peered up at me behind her arm, then slowly lowered it. She was still shaking a little.<p>

Staring at the ground, I resisted the urge to pull her into my arms and tell her that I would never hurt her if I was in control of myself. But that wasn't true—I looked at the few bruises that were visible and cursed myself, even though I was already damned. She walked toward me and I felt her warm human hand touch my ice-cold monster arm. How could a creature like this even begin to love a monster like me?

"Carlisle, I… I didn't mean it like that. You know it! It's just a reflex. I'm sorry," she said tried to get into my scope of vision, even though I could partially see her in my peripheral vision.

I let out a hollow, un-amused laugh. "You're apologizing for what that demon did to you? And people call me a monster! That man deserves to burn in hell," I snarled, pulling my arm away from her as gently as I could so I wouldn't do anything stupid around her. I walked a few feet away and clenched my hands into fists until they trembled with downright fury now. "Maybe I'll meet that bastard in hell one day and kill him again for you."

"No!" Esme gasped rushing over to my side. "Carlisle you are _not_ going to hell. You couldn't. It's impossible."

I looked at her tortured face. She felt bad for making me feel all this… When would she understand that it wasn't her I was angry at? "Esme, please back off," I whispered, my voice hoarse. She took a few steps back and stared at me with fear in her eyes once more.

"Carlisle?" she asked questioningly.

I needed to vent, punch something that wasn't Esme, not that I wanted to punch Esme of course, she was just the thing nearest to me. "I just don't want to hurt you. I'm getting angry," I whispered trying to calm myself. I tried to take deep breaths and focus on my breathing but Esme's scent scorched my throat and immediately made me thirsty when I tried to breathe through my mouth. The anger I felt toward Esme's husband was boiling up inside me. I felt like a tea kettle that really needed to blow steam before I exploded and did something I would regret.

Esme hung back, but I could see the distress on her face. "I'll… go call my parents and let you cool off then… Maybe…" she stopped herself, and then rushed off to a payphone that was erected in the street corner at the next intersection. I watched her rush off toward the booth and slip inside. She closed the door, but I could still hear her delicate fingers pressing the buttons that made up her parents' phone number.

The phone rang a few times before a woman picked up. She had a nasally voice but sounded like she was in her mid-fifties. "_Hello?_"

"Mother?" Esme asked into the phone, her voice cracking.

"_Esme?_" the woman's voice replied. "_Esme, my darling is that really you?_"

"Yeah," Esme breathed. I could hear the happiness in her voice. It made me smile. "It's me, mom."

"_Oh my God, Esme! Where are you? We've all been so worried. Charles hired the police and detectives to find you! We thought you've been kidnapped!_" Esme's mother relayed into the phone. I frowned; so Charles was searching for her—why? Because he loved her? Highly unlikely.

I heard Esme gulp a little. "You can tell Charles that it's over. I… I don't love him anymore. I love someone else," Esme replied bravely. It made me smile that I knew who she was talking about. I was proud of her for standing up for herself for once.

"_What? But… But Esme… Charles is a rich business man. He's good for you, and dear God the man is worried sick over you! Please come home. Forget this new love nonsense and come back. Be a good housewife like I told you to be,_" her mother responded into the phone.

I growled quietly. So that was the kind of mother she was.

"No, mother," Esme replied sharply. "I've found someone else. He loves me for who I am and doesn't abuse me."

Her mother was silent for a moment. "_You're cheating on your husband? Is he Italian? Is he rich?_"

"Oh. My. God," Esme said with great exaggeration. "I cannot believe you, mom! Is that all you care about? You forced me to marry Charles because he was rich, but you knew that he beat me! You knew that every time you saw a bruise on my body that I didn't actually fall down the stairs or in the bathtub or anything like that! Carlisle would never, ever hurt me! He loves me and I love him!" With that, she slammed the phone on the receiver and stood, her back up against the elevator. I heard her let out a mangled sob and all my anger melted away.

I started to head toward her, but a hand grabbed my shoulder. "Where do you think you're going?" a man's voice said in my ear. I recognized it faintly, but didn't think about it. I turned around and punched him in the face. Esme's scream made me whip around to see her being dragged out of the elevator by cloaked figures. My distraction gave my attacker what he needed he pinned me to the ground below him and put his knee in my back. The figures were leading Esme toward me, kicking and screaming.

It was then I noticed that there were no humans around… "You actually thought that you could get away from us," a voice remarked. It sounded absolutely delighted that we'd been caught. Aro and Jane came walking across the street toward us. Esme let out a scream as my attacked pulled me up by my head and held me on my knees before Aro. I knew what would happen next and I hated those bastards for making Esme watch. This was the execution position.

"Ha!" Aro laughed. "So naïve, Carlisle!" he exclaimed as if we were still friends. "Always the one to go against the grain," he added as his eyes locked with the man holding me. His grip tightened and a crack split my right cheek sections.

"NO!" Esme screamed at the top of her lungs. Tears were still streaming down her face. I locked eyes with her and she stared at me. "CARLISLE!" she sobbed and tried to get with me to no avail. "PLEASE DON'T HURT HIM! PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING!"

Aro raised his hand for the man to stop and his grip loosened. "Oh, of course my dear," Aro said turning toward Esme. "I am a merciful lord, do not be mistaken." He ran a few of his fingers along her cheek. I snarled, feeling possessive of her.

"Just stay away from her!" I spat glaring at him.

Aro glared at me and snapped his finger. I heard the dreaded crack of porcelain and Esme's scream… I felt like I was falling, falling into a dark blackness. Esme's wail slowly faded away into the consuming blackness.

* * *

><p>AN: I don't own Twilight. R & R please. I know, it's a cliffie.


	9. Chapter 9: Spark

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine – Spark<strong>

I woke up in one of the dungeons in the Volturi castle. Felix was just locking the door of my vampire-proof cell when I opened my eyes. He looked down at me, his red eyes looking almost saddened. He just shook his head and walked off. I jumped to my feet and shook the door trying to break it. When Aro told me had vampire-proof cells I didn't believe him, but as I tried to break and or bend the metal, I just couldn't.

A door opened suddenly and my head snapped up. I heard footsteps walking down a set of stairs toward my cell. When they came into view, I saw Felix walking Esme right toward me. I gasped when I saw my love; Esme's hands were tied behind her back and she was gagged. Her beautiful dress was ripped and her hair was a complete mess. Felix opened the door to my cell and shoved her gently inside. If I had been smarter, I would have attacked him then and got both Esme and I out of there, but her condition shocked me.

I pulled Esme into my arms the moment Felix let her go and just held her close to me. I undid the rope on her hands and took off her gag. Once she was free she let out a sob and buried her face in my chest. I sat down on the floor of the cell and pulled her into my lap and let her cry. I didn't want to know what they did to her, because if I did, I would do something extremely stupid and get us both killed.

After a while, we both calmed down, and I finally got up the courage to speak to her. "Who did it?" I asked, my voice hoarse. "Was it Aro?"

Esme looked at me and shook her head. "No," she mumbled and kissed my chest once. "It was this guard named Santiago."

Santiago. I knew that name, but did not know the man who bore it well. I knew that he was a member of the elite guard with Felix and Demetri, and was mate-less, but never knew that Aro favored him enough to give him a… reward like this. Surely Esme was one hell of a reward. But thinking of her that way made me furious with myself. She wasn't some trophy I could just call my own. She was a living breathing woman with feelings, and she was hurting. How dare they treat her like something that could easily be given away as a reward for something.

"I'll kill him," I vowed in a dark whisper, my voice sounding quite imposing, even to me.

I felt Esme shudder at my tone. "And then they'll kill you and I'll become some other man's plaything. I only want you Carlisle… God how can you love me?" she asked suddenly, her voice cracking. "I've been ruined! Ruined! I'm beyond repair. You deserve someone who hasn't had all ounce of their innocence stolen!"

My heart broke at her words. I pulled her close to me and just held her against my chest. "Esme, you are a victim. You did none of those things willingly, except for everything you did with me in the hotel room. You are kind, and smart, and the most beautiful, purest person I have ever met in my entire life. I love you, Esme and that will never, ever change. You are everything to me. Everything. And don't you ever doubt your importance, because without you, I would have no other reason for existence."

Esme looked up at me. "Do you mean that, Carlisle?"

I nodded. "With all my heart.

My Esme just smiled, and had fallen into a deep sleep by the time Felix returned with a plate of food for her. He set it on the floor and kicked it under the amazingly strong bars. I looked at him trying to appear as threatening as I could. "I thought you were my friend," I whispered, so I didn't wake Esme. I knew he could hear me, though.

"Same here. You're the one who betrayed the Volturi," Felix responded in the same voice.

"Imagine if it were Heidi. Would you risk your life to save the woman you love? I know that you have very strong feelings for Heidi—if she were human would you stand back and let Aro kill the love of your existence?" I asked him quietly, holding Esme a little closer.

"I'd let Aro change her," Felix replied, no longer looking at us entwined on the floor, but looking up the staircase.

"But what if you believed as I do? That vampires are damned to hell? Could you live with the fact that your decision ended up taking away her soul?" I inquired.

Felix was silent, then looked at the stone floors of the dungeons and let out a long sigh. "I guess not," he muttered. "But Heidi and I are…"

"You're what?"

He smirked a little. "Well it's not official yet, but… I love Heidi and… I think I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

I smiled. "Good for you," I murmured and looked down at Esme. I'd never truly considered marrying her… being her husband… But it wasn't as simple for us as it was for Felix and Heidi. Heidi had never been married before and she had only ever loved Felix, well truly loved Felix. If I wanted to marry Esme, I would have to get her marriage annulled or take her back to the States so she could get an official divorce.

"What about you two?" Felix asked after a long minute. "You gonna marry her?"

I sighed and pulled Esme a little closer. "I love her. I love her with all my heart and I would love to marry her… have her be mine and no one else's, but it's not that simple. She was married before to a man who abused her, and technically they're still married."

Felix chuckled quietly. "Aro's right: you _do_ go against the grain."

I let out a small laugh and saw Esme smile. "Esme?" I asked quietly and she opened her eyes. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough," she replied, snuggling into my chest. "I heard what you said… Carlisle that was so sweet and romantic."

I smiled and kissed her forehead softly. She hugged me closer and kissed my lips. I kissed her back as gently as I could since Felix was still in the doorway, but she moved so that her legs were hitched around my lower back and the apex of her legs was right over my unexcited member. I really did not want to get excited right now, this was not the time or the place for me to have to have sex with her because I got too excited.

"Wait, love," I whispered, pulling away. "Not here."

Esme moved away a little, blushing and looking embarrassed. "Then we need to get out of here because I really, really want you right now."

Felix chuckled. "I could always turn the other way for you two and warn you if I see anyone wandering down the halls."

I laughed, but Esme looked at me, her face completely serious. "Esme, believe me, I want you but this is not the time, nor the place…" I whispered.

"Carlisle I was just raped by some creepy dude… I want to remember what it's like to have a man have sex with me that actually loves me for me and not for my body… and even loves me at all…" she whispered quietly. She was trying to keep her voice strong but I could hear the pain in her voice.

I stared at the floor, contemplating, then shook my head a little bit. "It's too dangerous," I whispered. She had no idea how much it was hurting me to say no to her like that.

Esme looked down and then away at the wall and sucked in an unsteady breath. I raised my eyes to look at her and saw tears trickling down her cheeks. I felt my heart crack. "Esme, what's wrong?" I whispered trying to pull her into my arms.

She leaned away. "Stop pretending," she whimpered. "If you didn't… enjoy it the first time… why not just tell me that and say that you don't want to do that anymore?"

I stared at her in shock and quickly shook my head. "Esme, that's not why I'm telling you no! That night was the best night of my existence and I would never trade it for anything. You are amazing in every way, and I don't know how life could get better than that!" I pulled her into my arms. "Esme, I promised you that we _will_ try again."

She looked up at me and searched my face for a moment before nodding with a small smile. She then glanced at Felix. "We've got to get out of here," she whispered, but I was still fully aware that Felix could hear.

I nodded in agreement, nevertheless. "I have a plan, but we need Felix's help to do it."

Felix glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "Carlisle, you might be my friend, but I will always remain loyal to the Volturi… I cannot help you."

"Well said, Felix," an icy voice praised. Aro walked down the stairs and opened the door to my cell. Esme leaned away from him and snuggled into me out of fear as if she were trying to force herself inside of me for protection. "So now you are trying to turn my own loyal guards against me, are you? Are you trying to spark a rebellion with your pathetic romance?"

I growled and pulled Esme close. I wasn't a fool; I could hear the dangerous fury that was rising in his voice. What did he think I was trying to do? Turn vampires against him so that he and his guard will be outnumbered and the Volturi will finally be overturned? The moment I thought it, I got an incredibly, amazing, awful, and stupid idea. "Maybe I am," I muttered.

Esme gasped. "Carlisle?" she asked. I wasn't sure what she was thinking. She had pulled away enough so she could look into my eyes. Her own eyes were full of sadness and despair. Maybe she thought that she was just a pawn in this huge, complicated chess game and that I had never cared for her and she was just a game piece, or maybe she was trying to see if I was actually telling the truth about me wanting to spark a rebellion.

"One day Aro, one day there will be an uprising. One day, someone's going to get too angry. One day, someone's going to say enough," I told him firmly, and then stood up so I was face to face with him. I remembered the times that Aro told—no forced me to feed off humans, and how he tried to get me to kill Esme. I thought of how they had urged for Esme's death. I remembered who just recently they had brought my Esme my back to me, raped and beaten. I couldn't take it anymore. Enough was enough. "And that day is today. _Enough! _I am not going to let you hurt me, or my mate ever again."

Aro just narrowed his eyes. "You have chosen the wrong side of this battle, Carlisle Cullen. Mark my words, you will be the first I kill."

"Then so be it," I snarled.

Esme scrambled to her feet so she stood beside me. "No!" she gasped.

Aro growled at the both of us. "I'll kill you right now, Carlisle! I warn you! I don't want to do it but I will."

"Try it," I growled.

Aro looked at me and stared into my eyes, and then his gaze flickered away from me for a second to Esme, and then returned to me. "You want me to kill something?" he asked, his voice eerily calm, but I knew what he was planning before he even began to execute it.

"NO!" I snarled, but Aro's arm had grabbed Esme by the neck and pulled her toward him. He squeezed his hand around her throat, suffocating her. I barreled into Aro's side and knocked him down, causing him to drop my lovely. I punched Aro as hard as I could in the jaw, only to find myself being pulled off him by Felix. My old friend threw me across the room and into the stone wall of the cell.

When I opened my eyes, he had Esme down on her knees before Aro, who was also now standing. Felix had her knee in her back and was forcing her head back so that she was forced to look at Aro. "NO! PLEASE!" I screamed and rushed toward them once more, but I wasn't quick enough.

Aro placed his hands on Esme's neck and was about to snap it sideways, when a black blur hit him hard in the side. "Carlisle! Take Esme and run!" Marcus's voice instructed.

I looked over and sure enough Marcus was wrestling with Aro on the ground. "GO!" he yelled as Aro punched him hard in the cheek, making it crack.

Felix gazed at me as I turned around to get Esme. He looked down at my lovely, who was still on her knees and whimpering, helpless against his strength, but trying not to show her fear for my sake. The guard sighed and let Esme go. "I didn't sign up for this shit. Take her and get out of here. Hurry."

* * *

><p>AN: An the plot thickens... XD R & R Please.


	10. Chapter 10: Thirst

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten – Thirst<strong>

Esme and I ran to the nearest airport where I purchased tickets to the United States. It might have been the last place I wanted to go, but at least when we got there, we would be overseas and it would be more difficult for the Volturi to track us… Esme might also have a chance to see her family… but they might involve her husband, Charles. A part of me wished they would so I could give him what he deserved for hurting my lovely the way he did.

While I bought our plane tickets, Esme kept glancing hesitantly over her shoulder, obviously watching for a member of the Volturi. I knew that they wouldn't try and get us here though—too many humans. Our best bet was to stay in large crowds where if they tried anything, it would cause a scene.

We were ushered on a plane with the daily rush and got on the next flight to New York. Esme wanted to go to Ohio as soon as we got there to visit her sister. That was simple enough.

I chose a seat at the back and Esme didn't complain. Most of the time, I kept my hands on my lap to prevent Esme from reaching over me and causing me to drag her in the bathroom on the plane. I also was holding my breath for almost the whole ride. Esme, keeping her hand away from my crotch would just stroke my arm and rest her head against my shoulder. The feeling of her warm skin against my ice-cold body felt even more amazing, but I was thirsty and didn't dare suck in a breath.

"Are you okay?" she asked after a while. I hadn't said much and my body was rigid. I didn't want to think about all the humans around me that had warm blood coursing through their veins.

I shook my head in response.

"Is there anything I can do?"

I shook my head once more and took her hand in mine. I gave it a gentle squeeze. I could feel her blood rushing through her hand and her fingers. I couldn't take it. I quickly let go of her hand and closed my eyes. A foreboding feeling crept into me. Why did I think this was going to end badly?

We waited in silence for a while as I pretended to be asleep. Esme carefully poked me in the arm. I immediately opened my eyes and looked at her, thinking something was wrong, but she just looked down sheepishly. "Do you have money? I'm hungry…" she admitted.

It never occurred to me that she would want food. I suppose that I had been a vampire so long that I forgot about simple human needs like that. I reached into my pocket to see if I had any money, and pulled out my wallet. Sure enough, I did have some, but they were all Italian currency. I handed her the money, and even though I was on the aisle side I wanted Esme to order. I couldn't open my mouth without biting an innocent human.

She looked at me, almost confused. "You can't?" she asked.

I shook my head giving her an apologetic look.

She leaned forward as if she wanted to kiss me, but thankfully decided against it. I hated refusing her, but at times such as these, I wouldn't be able to handle her human skin full of blood so close to my mouth…

Esme got a menu and started to read it over. It wasn't long until she waved over a flight attendant. The flight attendant was blond and looked anorexic. I wondered that if she ever ate. She looked at me and gave me a small smile. I groaned inside. _Oh great, now she's gonna be hitting on me this entire ride, isn't she?_

"Can I help you?" she asked, her voice sounding way too over-enthusiastic. She leaned over, her breast almost sliding out of her shirt.

Esme started to give her order, and the flight attendant moved closer until she was almost hovering over my lap. She put on hand on the cushion of my chair. One finger ran along my leg. I wanted to slap her. I didn't want to drink her blood anymore, rather than scream at her that I was with Esme and she could stay the hell away from me.

My lovely must have noticed how close she was to me. She got this hard, scornful look in her eyes and put her hand on my lap right over my… _Fuck!_ It was too late, I felt myself hardening for her. My headstrong penis was thinking that Esme wanted me, but my head was screaming at it to calm the hell down, she was just telling the bitch that I was hers.

Once Esme had given the attendant her order, the girl nodded and took the money, removing her hand from my thigh. She walked off, and I wanted to breathe out a sigh of relief, but didn't dare. Esme took her hand away from my lap. I knew that she could tell I was hard for her. "I'm sorry," she whispered. I wasn't sure whether she was sorry for exciting me, or just sorry that the flight attendant was all over me.

I shook my head and took her hand in my own again and gave it a quick, reassuring squeeze.

The flight attendant returned, and just the sight of her ended my excitement. For once, I was grateful to see her. She gave my lovely the food she had ordered, and then, while Esme was looking at her food, gave me a wink before walking away. Yep, I was definitely not excited anymore.

As Esme ate, the pain became worse. My throat felt raw, and I felt weak. Esme cast curious glances my way every now again and would then return to her eating. She didn't know what it was like to be thirsty, and she didn't know how it felt to have a hot branding iron pushed down on your throat. That's how I felt.

When Esme was finished with her food, she looked substantially better. I wanted to smile, glad she was happier. I wished that I could be satisfied that easily. I got up and went to the back of the plane where the bathrooms were and looked around for a medical cabinet, hoping to find a bag of blood, maybe in a freezer.

I relied on my sense of smell to lead me to blood, but I just couldn't find any. I felt a warm finger poke my shoulder. I turned around expecting to see Esme, but instead it was the flight attendant. "May I help you, sir?" she asked with a kind smile, trying to press her chest together so her breasts would appear bigger.

Deciding to take this offer to my advantage. I nodded and pulled her into the bathroom. I could feel her trembling, whether it was with fear or excitement. I closed and locked the door, then turned around to see her taking her shirt off. I growled and finally breathed for the first time since this flight began. She took my growl the wrong way and giggled. I went over to her, not able to imagine what I looked like. I wasn't Carlisle anymore, I was a monster—a predator on the hunt, waiting to make the kill.

It was too late when she finally began to piece things together. She looked at me, her eyes full of fear—a look that I had been given many times. There was no stopping me now, though. I was too far gone. I wanted her blood more than anything else.

I covered her mouth with my hand and bit her neck. Her scream was muffled against my palm as I quickly drained her, sucking out all of her blood.

When I was finished with her, and she was drained absolutely dry, I opened the door to leave, but Esme was standing in my path. She looked worried, but when she saw me, her eyes widened a little. I knew what I must have looked terrifying. Blood still stained my teeth, and my eyes were bright red. She backed away from me and tore her gaze away from my face to the flight attendant who was lying dead on the bathroom floor with her shirt off.

I looked at her, feeling like a true monster more than ever. I hung my head, feeling guilty and ashamed.

Esme hesitantly walked up to me and pulled my face up by my chin. She put her other hand on my cheek and kissed my lips softly. I kissed her back for a few seconds until she pulled away. "It's okay," she whispered as if she were consoling a small child.

I turned around and closed the bathroom door. I put a lock on it and then returned to my seat with Esme.

۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵۵

Once we landed, Esme and I immediately got off the plane and into the parking lot. Once out in the fresh air, I could breathe again. Esme held my hand now as we walked out to the street, not having a car. "Are you still thirsty?" she asked hesitantly. I felt her grip on my hand loosen.

I shook my head. "I'm fine, love," I lied. Secretly, I wanted more blood. That girl didn't have enough in her to satisfy me, but it sustained me long enough to get Esme to a hotel.

We went to a nearby hotel and while we were in the lobby, getting our Italian money exchanged for American, I got a phone call. I gave Esme the money for the suite and stepped away to answer my phone. "Hello?" I asked into the phone quietly.

"Carlisle?" Marcus's voice sounded from the other end. "Where are you?"

"America," I answered. "Is Aro searching for us?"

"Endlessly. He has almost every guard out searching. The thought of an uprising I fear has set him over the edge. He wants to preserve the Old Law… and there's something worse…" Marcus told me in a hushed voice.

Dread crept into me. "What?"

"Well two bad things. Aro… Aro killed Heidi the other day."

"What?" I half yelled. "Why?"

Marcus let out an unsteady sigh. "It was a punishment."

"But she'd done nothing!" I said, feeling anger rising inside me.

"He wasn't punishing her, Carlisle," Marcus replied. He didn't need to elaborate. I knew why. Aro had killed Heidi to punish Felix for letting Esme and I escape.

I felt numb all over. Felix didn't deserve this. I thought of all the time my friend and I had spent together, laughing and joking around. I remembered the conversation we'd had in the dungeons that he was going to marry Heidi as soon as he got up the nerve to ask her… Now he would never get the chance.

"What's the other bad news?" I asked, my voice hoarse. I truly doubted that things could get any worse."

"There's a new legend among the people about a _stregoni benefici_, who has come to save them for the ever-present threat of bad vampires. They say that he has golden hair and golden eyes to match, and is a friend of humans, and even has a human woman as his mate. They say that he is an avowed enemy of the true 'blood-suckers' and will come in the darkest hour to save humanity. Some say that he is a former demon that has begged God for forgiveness and now fights with the arch angels… Others say that he is an angel who has been a spy for the demons in their lair," Marcus said, obviously unnerved.

I knew what _stregoni benefici_ meant; the "good vampire". The details seemed to match me, except for the yellow eyes part. I wondered if that's what would happen to me… I didn't want to think about it. If Aro was punishing by taking away what matters most to the victim, then Esme was in severe danger, even if we were in America.

"Keep me updated," I told him quietly.

"Sure," Marcus answered.

"Wait, Marcus…" I said quietly. "What did Aro do to punish you?"

He let out a hollow laugh. "Well… I don't have my right arm anymore, but hey. It was worth it," he tried to joke, but I knew that it had to have been painful.

"I'm sorry this has happened," I whispered, still feeling numb. My stomach, though, felt like it was frozen and weighing me down. "Thank you, my friend. And relay my apologies and thanks to Felix as well, will you?"

"Sure," he answered. "And be careful, Carlisle. Take care of Esme. You'll never realize how important she truly is, until you lose her… And God forbid you ever do."

* * *

><p>AN: I know there was A LOT of dialogue in this. Hope your forgive me. Fun Fact: in the Twilight books, there was a rumor about a _stregoni benefici_ when Carlisle lived with the Volturi and fed on animals still. :D That's where I got the idea, then morphed it into somewhat like a prophecy. Aro and Carlisle WILL have a showdown, don't worry. *fail sexy face*

Thanks for reading! Please R & R.


	11. Chapter 11: Surprises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven – Surprises<strong>

Esme and I went up to the hotel room after my phone call from Marcus. I refused to tell her anything about what he had said. Even though I hated keeping secrets from her, and I felt like she did have a right to know, the last thing I wanted to do was worry her.

The flight attendant's blood had only held me off for a little bit, and by the time we got in the room, I felt thirsty again. Esme immediately wanted to get me in bed, which I was still reluctant about, still fearing that I would harm her. "Esme, darling, I'm still a little thirsty… Maybe we should wait…" I murmured between her lips.

She pulled away and let one hand wander down to my crotch. "Oh come on, I trust you."

"You trust me, but I don't trust myself… or you for that matter," I said, taking her hand and moving it away from my already excited cock.

She giggled manically and just locked her arms around my neck, then her face changed. It looked almost tortured. "Please Carlisle. Please…" she whispered, her eyes becoming more watery with each word. My heart broke seeing my lovely like this. She wanted me so badly to the point where it was hurting her.

I wrapped my arms around her waist. "Alright," I allowed finally. "But if I hurt you in any way, you _have_ to tell me, understand?"

Esme smiled widely and kissed my lips. "Of course," she said between kisses.

Picking her up, I took her to the bed and sat down, pulling her into my lap. She locked her legs around my lower back and unbuttoned my shirt. I helped her, wanting to speed up the process. Once my shirt was off and somewhere on the floor, I started on her dress, but my impatience got the better of me, and I tore it off in my haste. I looked pulled away from her feverish kiss and looked down a little, feeling ashamed and guilty like I had on the plane when she caught me red-handed after killing the flight attendant.

"Shh, it's okay," Esme whispered, kissing my forehead and running her fingers through my hair. "Don't worry about it."

I tried to forget about it as I kissed her lips again. Esme's hand wandered down to my pants again, and took them off. I growled when her small, warm hands came in contact with my boxers. She smiled at my growl and pulled my boxers off as well. I moved further onto the bed and rolled us over so Esme was underneath me and I hovered above her.

Esme was smiling and slipped her bra off over her head. I kissed one of her breasts as gently as I could. "God, I love you, Esme."

She giggled and rubbed my back lovingly. "I love you too… but Carlisle, the clothing ratio is not even. I still have my panties on," she said with a small smirk.

I didn't need to be told twice, I pulled away from kissing her breasts and yanked her underwear down around her ankles and then off her feet. Esme reached up and pulled my head back down to hers. "I need you inside me, Carlisle," she said, looking into my red eyes.

As I slid inside her, I wondered how a beautiful, pure creature like her could love me. Esme moaned as I entered her and kissed my lips roughly. Her enthusiasm made me want her even more. This wasn't like our first time. Even though I was overwhelmed with passion, I felt more in control of myself. I knew what to expect and so did she. We knew what the other was capable of, even though I had held back quite a lot so I wouldn't kill her. Every kiss felt more controlled more and more loving. I felt like I wasn't having sex with her, I was making love with her.

Halfway through our love, someone knocked on the door to our room. I pulled away from Esme and looked over my shoulder at the door. A moment later, the door flew off his hinges right toward Esme and I. I ducked down and covered Esme with my indestructible body to protect her. Part of the door shattered when it hit the wall and the wooden shards rained down upon Esme and I. She screamed and I moved so all of the splinters would hit my back and bounce off, leaving Esme undamaged.

I turned around, teeth bared like a true monster, ready to attack the idiot who could have injured my lovely. To my surprise, Felix stood in the doorway looking extremely menacing. He was wearing a black Volturi cloak and his black hair hung in his face, but I could see his red eyes glaring at me through the strands. "Felix, what are you doing?" I demanded, covering Esme with a blanket and getting up. I pulled my pants on and stared at him, long and hard, but keeping an eye on Esme through the corner of my eye.

"I'm here to seek avenge my mate," he snarled, his voice sounding dark and demonic. I finally understood what he meant. He blamed me for Heidi's death and now he was here to seek his revenge and most like kill Esme. That was the way most of the Volturi functioned—an eye for eye, a mate for a mate.

I jumped in front of the bed, growling. "You'll never touch her!"

Felix lunched at me and I pushed him backward by his chest. I glanced over my shoulder briefly. Esme was watching with wide eyes. "Esme, get in the bathroom and lock yourself inside!" I instructed.

She looked at me, fear in her loving brown eyes. After a moment, she got up and ran to the bathroom not bothering to take the blanket with her. Felix was getting up and hissed in rage when he saw her heading into the bathroom. He tried to dart after her, but I blindsided him and knocked him to the ground. I heard the lock on the bathroom click, but I knew that it wouldn't keep Esme safe for long; he would just kick the door down.

Felix grabbed my head in his hand and tried to snap it sideways, but I rolled us over so he was above me. I kicked him hard in the gut, sending him flying across the room. I crouched low, growling and feeling like a true animal. "Give up, Felix and I might let you live!" I snarled.

"Never," he replied, his eyes now black with fury.

I snarled and leapt across the bed toward him. He grabbed my right arm and twisted it off. I let out a hiss of pain and rage and kneed him as hard as I could in the groin. I knew it was a dirty, below-the-belt move but my lovely's life was at stake and I couldn't afford to lose this fight.

Felix hunched over in pain, holding his crotch. "Damn you," he muttered. He tried to punch me in the same place, but I leapt back just in time.

"Give up Felix," I tried again, grabbing his head in my hands. "Give up, please. I don't want to kill you, my friend."

He snarled and yanked his head out of my hands violently. "You are not my friend! You got my mate killed!"

As he staggered to his feet, I watched him with sad eyes. "Felix, you know that was not my intention."

He looked down, almost appearing embarrassed. "Maybe not…"

"Brother, listen to yourself," I said gently. "You know that I would _never_ wish Heidi dead. I know how much she means to you, and I know how much you loved her. I feel the same way about Esme. We were both in a way fighting for our mates' lives… Felix please forgive me."

He looked at the floor, and then back up at me. For a moment, I braced myself for another attack—I could see the fire of hate still raging in his black eyes, but a moment later, the fire died to reveal severe suffering and pain. "I know you didn't mean it… I wanted to avenge her, but I knew I couldn't kill Aro…"

I moved toward him again and placed my hands on his shoulders. "Felix, don't go back to the Volturi. They are not what they once were. Aro's priority is no longer preserving the law, and making sure that vampires remain secret, his only motive now is to kill Esme and I and prevent a resistance—a resistance that would overthrow him and reform the vampire world for the better."

He looked into my eyes. "And who will lead this resistance? You?"

I looked away from him and down at the floor. I thought of Esme dying at Aro's hands, I thought of her being raped by one of his guards on his word, I thought about Aro killing Heidi and making Felix watch his love be torn about, and I thought of Marcus getting his arm torn off. A boiling anger suddenly rose inside me and I nodded. "Yes. His power has gone to his head and it is time for a reform. He has shown acts of aggression on not only myself, but on Esme, you, and Marcus. It is time. Somebody has to make a stand. Someone has to say enough."

Felix studied me, his eyes appearing almost thoughtful. "You are the one—the _stregoni benefici_. Marcus was right."

Shaking my head I turned away from him. "I am no prophesized hero. I am just a man trying to protect his love."

"That is enough," Felix responded. "By the way, you can tell your girlfriend that I'm not going to hurt her anymore."

I smiled a little and went over to the bathroom door. I knocked a few times. I could hear Esme's heartbeat increase and her breathing quicken. "Who is it?"

"It's Carlisle, love."

The door flung open and she pulled me into her arms. "Carlisle," she breathed. She had wrapped a white towel around her to cover herself, but still looked like she'd just been in bed. She held me close, but she must have seen Felix. I could hear that he was coming toward us. She gasped. "Carlisle, he's still alive!"

I turned around and gently pulled Esme into my arms. "I know, lovely. Felix surrendered. He was just upset is all. It's alright now. He won't hurt us."

Felix nodded. "I'm sorry I gave you a scare," he said. "I just wanted to avenge Heidi… But I was looking for vengeance in the wrong place."

"Why? I thought you and Heidi were getting married," Esme said. I looked down at her. _So she was awake in that conversation longer than I had suspected. Why didn't I detect the change in her pulse or breathing?_

Felix looked at Esme, then back to me. "You didn't tell her?"

"Tell me what?" she inquired looking at me, confused and pulling the towel tighter around her.

I looked down. "I… I didn't want to frighten you unnecessarily."

She looked at me and pulled my head so it faced her. "Tell me what?" she asked again, sounding more serious this time.

Sighing, I looked back at the floor. "Aro's not pleased we escaped him a second time. He punished both Felix and Marcus for aiding us in our flight… He… he killed Heidi and tore off Marcus's right arm."

Esme gasped. "Carlisle… I don't understand. Why are we so important to him?"

I looked at her and pulled her into my arms once more, holding her close to my chest. "Aro doesn't like that we were able to evade him so easily. He also fears that my… unorthodox romance with you will encourage more vampires to seek human mates, which will complicate things further… And then, Aro thinks I will lead a resistance against him."

Esme looked up at me, her face hard. "But you won't right?"

I sighed and avoided her gaze. "I… It's time for him to realize that what he's doing is not right or just. And what he's done to you already makes me hate him even more. It's time for a change of leadership."

"So you're going to go against him?" Esme asked, her voice sounding hollow. I knew that she knew that I wouldn't stand a chance in a fight with the Volturi, not now at least. It would be futile and end badly for everyone involved on the opposing side. But I knew that I could assemble a sizeable army—there were many vampires who strongly opposed the Volturi.

"Perhaps."

Esme nodded, and then got a strange look on her face. I watched her curiously, and then she turned around and ran back into the bathroom. I ran after her and watched as she vomited in the toilet. I rushed to her side and pulled her hair back as she vomited a second time.

Felix stood in the doorway, but I waved him away with my hand. "Carlisle… don't watch me like this," she groaned.

"I don't care, love. I'm here to help you," I told her firmly.

She groaned again and gripped the sides of the toilet. "Go away," she moaned.

I didn't move and just rubbed her back as she put her head farther into the toilet and threw up. After the third time, she seemed to calm down and knelt on the floor, trying to catch her breath, I got up and got a smaller towel off the counter and wet it in the sink. When I went back over to her, she tried to shove me away, some of the contents that had been in her stomach dripping down her chin. I didn't care and wiped her mouth with the wet towel gently, and then threw it away.

"Don't watch me like this. I'm disgusting," she muttered.

I kissed her lips even though the smell unappetizing. "My lovely, nothing about you could ever be disgusting, not even your throw up," I said, flushing the toilet.

Esme smiled a little, and then her face got almost frightened. "Carlisle… how many days has it been since… since we were in that honeymoon suite?"  
>I watched her, confused by the question and though back. "About a week, why?"<p>

My lovely went almost as pale as I was. "Carlisle… I'm late."

Even more confused, I cupped her cheek in my hand. "Late for what, my lovely?"

She shook her head and moved my hand away from her cheek. "Not that kind of late… Carlisle my period is late."

I froze and stared at her frightened face. Felix appeared in the doorway again. "What?" he asked, as if he couldn't believe it himself. I gulped and my eyes drifted down to Esme's stomach. "Is it… possible?" Felix asked looked at Esme's stomach as well.

"No… It's impossible," said to myself. "It's impossible." I picked Esme up and carried her to the bed. I couldn't think of what else to do so I grabbed my phone and called Marcus.

Marcus answered after a couple rings. "Hello?"

"Marcus, it's Carlisle. I need you to research something for me," I spoke into the phone urgently.

"What?" he asked, sounding alarmed at my tone.

"I need you to research… human pregnancies… when the partner is a vampire," I said, my voice almost shaking.

Marcus was silent for a second. "What are you trying to say, Carlisle?" he asked after a while, his voice sounding genuinely worried.

"Marcus… I think that Esme might be pregnant."

* * *

><p>AN: Cliffie! Thanks for reading, but keep in mind that Carlisle _is not_ a doctor in this one. XD R & R please.


	12. Chapter 12: Decisions, Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!**

**A/N: I am not racist. I tried to make the Santiago part as non-racist as possible. I'm sorry if I offended anyone. I support marriage for love no matter what the color and I have no problem with things like that, I just didn't want to offend anyone.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve – Decisions, Decisions<strong>

Esme took the news surprisingly well. She seemed even happy. "Esme… this… this baby could kill you. Wouldn't you rather I change you?" I asked her one day after another day of traveling. If Felix could find us so easily, so could other Volturi members.

She shook her head. "No, Carlisle," she replied firmly. "I want this baby. It's a part of you… I always wanted a child but Charles would never agree to try."

I wanted to shake her; scream at her that this was insane. I knew that the childbirth would be very dangerous for her—maybe even fatal… if she ever made it that far. I didn't want to lose the love of my existence because I wasn't smart enough to use protection. "Esme…" I whispered as I took her inside the hotel room we were staying in in Columbus. "You could die. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," she promised, squeezing my hand. "Carlisle, you won't. I promise. Right after the baby is born… just change me."

I turned to face her, trying to keep my face dead serious. "Esme, there are certain things that even venom can't overcome. I spoke to Marcus and he's seen this before. He knows what happens. The fetus is incompatible with the human body. A woman's heart will give out before she can even deliver," I told her, telling her exactly what Marcus told me.

She stared at my face for a long time, and then looked down like I just forced her to choose between her lover and her child. I saw tears brimming in her eyes, but she struggled to keep them back. "Then… then I'll hold on as long as I can…"

I looked at the floor. She still chose this child over me. She must have seen the pain in my eyes. "Carlisle I'm sorry… but he'll need you."

Forcing myself to look back up at her, I felt betrayed. I suddenly felt, foolishly, that our love meant nothing. "Do you think that I could love it if it killed you? Do you think that I would be able to tolerate it if it killed you? What about us, Esme? What about me? You're going to leave me here, so you can let this demon live?" I shouted at her, my voice the harshest it had ever been when I spoke to her. I saw her flinch and tremble, but didn't stop. "I thought you loved me! I thought that you honestly loved me, and cared about me… I should've known better. You can't love me as much as I thought you did if you're willing to leave me here that easily!"

She was crying now. "Carlisle, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

I wasn't listening anymore. I turned around and left the hotel room, slamming the door behind me. I felt… I didn't know what I felt like. There were so many emotions swimming inside me—anger, hate for my unborn child, sadness, pain. I needed to leave—get out of there for a while. I didn't want to be there anymore.

When I exited the hotel, I immediately called Marcus once more. He answered after one ring. "Hello?" he whispered in the phone. I could hear the hesitation in his voice. He must have caller ID and Aro was around.

"Marcus," I replied in a whisper, making my voice hoarse and unfamiliar. "We're in Ohio. She is in a hotel. I'll text you the exact address. Go to her. Do something to calm her down. I need to get out of here for a while," I told him. "Act like you're going for a walk or something and make a run for it."

There was silence on the other end of the phone. "If I leave… I will be officially a patriot."

"A what?" I asked, unable to keep the disbelief out of my voice.

"That's what Aro's calling you now."

I sighed. I needed to deal with all this rebellion crap later, most likely when the love of my existence is no longer in danger of dying from my demon baby. "I could care less what that son of a bitch is calling me. Try to convince Esme that she'll die if she keeps the baby."

"Why don't you do it?" Marcus asked suddenly.

"Because the last time we spoke of it, I screamed at her."

* * *

><p>After hunting, I returned to the room, unable to stay away any longer. When I entered I saw Esme curled up on the bed. Just like I'd asked of him, Marcus sat beside her, trying to soothe her. Upon my entry, Esme sat up like a shot and stared at me. "Carlisle…" she whispered. She jumped out of bed and ran over, throwing her arms around me, crying again.<p>

I hugged her back gently. "What's wrong, love?"

"I love you, Carlisle. I do love you! I love you more than anything!" she gasped. "Don't ever think that I don't love you. I do! I just… I don't want to kill this baby…" she sobbed.

Sighing, I pulled her into a hug. "Oh Esme, I know you love me! I… I was upset. I don't want to lose you…"

She sniffled and hugged me tighter still, sobbing into my chest, then her sobs ceased. "Oh my God, Carlisle," she whispered.

I looked down and saw the shook of a frightening realization on her face. Maybe she finally understood what I was trying to tell her. "Carlisle… what… what if the baby's not yours?"

Her question surprised me. I didn't even think of that possibility. It made me angry, thinking about how many other men had been with my mate. "Who else have you been with?" I asked her, trying to keep my voice calm, and all jealousy out.

"Well… I've only ever truly 'been' with you. I mean… the rest were all… well… the guys forced me into it," she whispered, sounding more than ashamed.

I sighed, and considered it for a moment. "We could still say that it's mine. I mean, there would be no difference," I said simply.

"No… I mean, if it's Santiago's… we'd know," she said. Her voice was trembling as she spoke. She let out another mangled sob and buried her face in my chest.

Marcus was silent, and then shook his head. "Dammit, Aro," he whispered.

"Why? Why's Santiago different?" I inquired, a feeling of dread creeping into my stomach.

"Well, he's… he's just… he's dark-skinned is all. There's nothing really wrong with that…" Marcus said awkwardly. "I just… it would probably ruin the possibility of it passing off as yours."

I looked at Esme sadly. I wanted to kill Aro more than ever. Why did he have to hate us? Why did he have to put Esme through so much pain? "Esme…" I whispered, my voice barely audible. "If you want to see your mother… I think you should see her now… you might not get a chance later."

She nodded vigorously. "I don't want to see Charles, but I would like to at least see my sister Olivia."

"Okay," I whispered. I felt numb all over knowing that I might not have much time left with her. If Esme died giving birth to my baby, I would hand myself over to the Volturi to be killed. Nothing—not even resistance against Aro—was worth it if my lovely was not there beside me. "Call her." I handed her my phone and she went into the bathroom for some nonexistent privacy since Marcus and I could hear everything they said.

I watched Esme go, and could feel Marcus's eyes boring into me. "You feel like she is slipping away," he confirmed once Esme closed the door.

Nodding, I ran a hand through my hair. "I don't want to lose her, Marcus… You should know what I mean…"

He nodded gravely, and walked over. I felt his hand touch my shoulder but didn't look at him. "She will live…"

"You don't know that," I half-whimpered.

"She will. I will make sure of it. One depressed man is bad enough," he tried to joke, but I could hear the pain in his voice as he thought of Didyme.

"Marcus…" I whispered, turning to look at him. "I need to tell you something about Didyme."

His black eyes softened slightly. The pain was unmistakable. "What about her?" he inquired. His voice was barely above a whisper, but I didn't doubt that if it were any louder, his voice would have cracked.

"Aro killed her," I told him solemnly.

His eyes suddenly lit with a raging fire. "He what?" he growled. His grip on my shoulder increased, and I moved away before he crushed it. "He did what to her?"

I sighed. "He killed her. When the two of you were going to leave the Volturi… he… Oh, Marcus… He killed her so you would stay. He wanted your power for his own selfish desires… So he killed his own sister. I was there… I only saw the end of it… I wanted to tell you, but I knew that Aro would kill me too if he knew…" I told him.

Marcus shook his head, obviously angry, but looked at me with an almost gentle expression. "I don't blame you, Carlisle… But Aro… that bastard deserves to rot in hell!" he roared and flipped over the bed in his rage. "And to think I once called him my brother!"

"You're right… I once called him that too," I whispered. "Now he too wants to kill my reason for existence."

He shook his head once more. "It's insane…"

"Where did Felix go?" I finally asked, genuinely wondering where the troubled young vampire had gone off to.

Marcus shrugged. "He mentioned something about Russia and old friends there."

The next moment, Esme emerged from the bathroom. I had been so interested in speaking with Marcus that I hadn't heard Esme's conversation. "Well, what'd she say, love?" I asked, keeping my voice gentle.

She smiled weakly. "She… she says that I shouldn't come… She says that Charles will find me."

I narrowed my eyes at the floor. "Charles… Maybe we should go. I'd like to meet this Charles!"

Esme gave me a fearful look, then averted her gaze to the ground. "I really would like to see Olivia… and I know that you would protect me from Charles… Oh Carlisle… Olivia was the only one who believed me when I said that Charles was abusing me… She stood by my side and helped me get away whenever I could… She really cared about me and I miss her so much!" she whimpered.

My heart cracked for her. I went over and wrapped my arms around her soothingly. "Come on, then. Let's find her."

* * *

><p>After Marcus and I skimmed through every phone book we could and Esme told us what details she knew, we were able to figure out where Olivia Platt lived. We then took a taxi to a suburb outside of Columbus and eventually found the right house. Marcus and I had tried originally to find it for her, but we were not accustomed to this new way they organized addresses. Esme eventually got pissed off at us for dicking around and found it herself within under a minute.<p>

Marcus agreed to wait in the woods behind Olivia's house while Esme and I went to the door. I offered to wait with Marcus, but Esme insisted that I come with her in case something bad happened.

We walked up to the front door of a small, quaint white house with a black roof. Esme held my hand as she rang the doorbell. I stood beside her and happened to glace over at her. My body went rigid when I saw the baby bump that was forming on her belly. I quickly looked away as my stomach twisted itself into a painful knot.

A moment later, the door opened to reveal a slender woman with caramel-colored hair. She looked almost identical to Esme, except that she was nowhere near as beautiful. "Can I…" she started, and then looked at Esme. "Oh my God… Esme!" She pulled her sister into her arms and held her close. "You're here! You're actually here!"

Esme pulled away. "Yes. I couldn't go any longer without seeing my own sister!"

Olivia smiled widely, and then looked at me. "This is Carlisle, then?"

Esme and I both nodded. Olivia smiled kindly at me, then went to Esme and whispered something in her ear I was able to catch with my acute hearing. "You didn't tell me he was this sexy! Have you slept with him yet?" she asked in a whisper. Esme pulled away and shoved her sister affectionately.

"Don't get any ideas!" Esme warned playfully. She was silent for a moment, and then leaned closer to her. "But yes, I have."

Olivia giggled like a manic schoolgirl and led us inside. I locked an arm around Esme's waist as we walked inside. We entered a small living room that looked more like a parlor. It appeared to be my kind of house—old, antique furniture with a few sculptures around the room and some old, prints of paintings hanging on the beige walls. Esme pulled away from my arm and sat down on a small brown, leather loveseat across from a small coffee table that sat in the center of a small rectangular dip in the floor. I went over and pulled Esme out of her seat and sat down before pulling her into my lap, earning a giggle from my lovely.

Esme began planting soft kisses all over my face. Even though they were soft, they had large consequences on my manhood. My lovely must have felt it rise, for she slapped my arm playfully. "Carlisle this is not the time, nor the place," she whispered, but sounded more ecstatic than scolding.

I chuckled and kissed the nape of her neck softly and proceeded to pull her closer to me. She giggled, but didn't protest. "Carlisle, there's a child in the room," she reminded.

Sighing as I remembered, I loosened my grip and calmed down. Esme looked at me worriedly, but turned around as Olivia entered the room. She was smiling as she watched us. "You two are so cute together."

Esme giggled and kissed my neck affectionately, making my smile. "I don't deserve her," I said truthfully. Esme looked up at me and kissed my cheek softly.

"You know that's not true," she whispered, hugging me.

I shook my head. "No. It is."

"Aww… so romantic," Olivia sighed dreamily as she sat on the couch across from us. "So Esme, are you officially divorcing Charles since you found Mr. Right over there?"

Esme looked down and then took a deep breath. "Yes," she replied. I could hear the determination in her voice, and my heart leapt with joy. She was serious. "Yes I am."

For the first time since I learned that Esme was having my child, I felt happy. I couldn't wait to meet Charles and beat him unconscious. Maybe… maybe things would be alright after all.

* * *

><p>AN: I am posting again that I am not racist. I tried to make the Santiago part as non-racist as possible. I'm sorry if I offended anyone. I support marriage for love no matter what the color and I have no problem with things like that, I just didn't want to offend anyone. I want to get that point across because I felt bad about it. :(


	13. Chapter 13: Golden

**Chapter Thirteen – Golden**

Olivia gave us some wonderful information that there was a house for sale near her house in on the edge of a forest. It was perfect; solitude and privacy, but then again, not too far from civilization and Esme's beloved sister. I had come to like Olivia more than I would have thought. She was more like Esme that I would have guessed. They had the same interests and looked strikingly alike even though Esme had told me that Olivia was almost seven years older than her.

I didn't waste any time buying the house outside of town. It was large enough to accommodate Esme and I as well as Marcus. We moved in quickly and settled down surprisingly fast. Marcus spent most of his time in his room, and Esme and I spent most of our time with Olivia or thinking about the baby. It wasn't long before her pregnancy became noticeable, and Esme had to tell Olivia the truth, and her happy-go-lucky sister was ecstatic at the thought of being an aunt.

The growth rate of the child, however, was not easy to hide. This was not going to be the usual nine month pregnancy. The vampire child would grow much faster than a human child, and Olivia was beginning to notice. Another problem was the fact that the child was draining Esme's blood. I was at a loss of what to do, and I was terrified that the child would kill her before she even got a chance to deliver and I could even bite her to try to save her. Marcus then finally found the amazing solution to start making her drink blood to keep the child satisfied. Esme, wanting to help the child, agreed and things have been better ever since.

"Esme… don't you think that the child is growing faster than usual?" Olivia asked as we sat in her living room. The woman stared at Esme's stomach with a confused and worried look.

Esme looked down. Her baby bump had only got obvious a week before, and now she looked five months pregnant. "Olivia," she sighed and looked up at me, as if begging to tell her.

I nodded gravely. We couldn't hide it forever. "Olivia," I said, looking at her sadly. "Please do not be afraid of me when I say this, but I'm not human."

She looked at me, bewildered, and let out a shaky laugh. "What- What do you mean—not human? Of course you're human. You're with my sister."

I shook my head. "I'm sorry for lying to you Olivia, but… but I am a vampire."

Olivia stared at me for a long moment before looking for Esme with a pleading look. "Esme… please tell me this is a joke. Please tell me that he didn't impregnate you with baby bats!"

"I don't turn into a bat actually," I pointed out before Esme could reply. "Contrary to popular belief, we don't turn into bats, we aren't burned by the sun, forget holy objects and garlic because they're not good, and our eyes change color when we're full and when we're thirsty," I explained.

Esme nodded. "I got the same speech the night I met him."

Olivia stared at me and then looked at Esme. The poor woman looked like she was going to faint. "When you're… thirsty… for… for blood?" she asked, looking at me.

I nodded gravely. "I would never hurt you or Esme," I said quickly. "I don't like killing humans. I feel awful when I do. I know that I'm taking someone's family member—someone's loved one. I hate it."

She groaned. "I need to sit down." She walked across her living room to the couch and took a seat next to Esme. Olivia rubbed her temples while Esme touched her shoulder sympathetically. Olivia looked up at Esme, her face tortured. "And you consented to this? You agreed to sleep with him even after he told you want he was? You still love him?"

"Believe me, I'm surprised myself," I said, watching Esme, looking for a hint of regret, and found none. I felt warm all over.

"No. I will never regret it. Olivia, when the baby is born it will most likely not come out as easily as we would like. Carlisle and Marcus have kept me on a diet of blood. Marcus says that it's the best for me and the baby at this point—it'll keep the baby from draining me."

"Draining…" Olivia whimpered in despair.

"Yes. The baby is half vampire," Esme said.

"Fetus," I muttered. I couldn't stand it when Esme called it a baby. We didn't know what the hell it was growing inside her.

"It's a baby, Carlisle," Esme said sternly.

"We don't know what it is!" I snapped back, pain thick in my voice.

Esme looked down and sighed. She shook her head and turned back to Olivia. "My point is, when the baby is born, it might kill me—"

"Oh my God!" Olivia shrieked and stared at Esme with wide eyes. "How could you agree to conceive a monster that would kill you?" she demanded. Olivia then locked eyes with me. She glared and got up from her seat before stomping over to me. She shoved me as hard as she could in the chest. "YOU! YOU MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? SHE IS JUST A GIRL! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO HER?" she screeched, pounding my chest with her fists.

"Olivia! Stop it!" Esme growled, pulling herself up and coming over. She pulled her sister away, glaring. "Carlisle didn't want this! He didn't even know it was possible! When he did find out, he wanted me to get an abortion, but I refused. I wanted this baby, he didn't! He wanted to keep me alive. He wanted to protect me! He loves me!"

Olivia glared at me. "I hope you burn in hell for killing her!" she growled.

Her words hit me deep. I was used to humans calling me a monster and a demon—all vampires were to some extent, especially those alive during the medieval times when vampires were all the rage—but I realized that Esme could die. I could lose her. I had already known that, but now… things just seemed so real. It seemed so possible.

"Olivia, if you talk to him like that, I will leave and I will not come back!" Esme said, her voice trembling as she glaring at her sister.

"Because you'll be dead!" Olivia snapped.

"No! After the baby is disconnected, Carlisle will bite me and I'll become a vampire," Esme explained, trying to keep her voice calm. "I'll still be alive, I'll just… be a vampire with Carlisle and we'll live together forever."

I turned away from them and just stared at the floor. My heart ached. I didn't want to lose Esme. I couldn't lose Esme. Nothing seemed worth it anymore. Without her, there would be no reason to take on the Volturi. There would be no reason for anything.

"Carlisle?" Esme's voice came from behind me.

"Olivia's right," I whispered. Even at the low volume, my voice cracked with pain. I'm a monster. My demon child is killing you from the inside out. There are some things even venom can't cure, Esme."

"Carlisle…" Esme whispered. She reached out to touch my hand, but I gently pulled it away. "I need to hunt." With that, I walked out and darted off into the forest, not looking back even when I did hear Esme call my name.

* * *

><p>I ran off into the forest, not sure where I was going. It wasn't long before I smelled a few hikers heading in my direction. I could almost feel my eyes change to that dark black color they always became before I fed. I darted off in that direction, but suddenly, a young deer stumbled into my path.<p>

The scent of the deer's blood overpowered me in my frenzy, and I attacked it, pinning it to the ground and sinking my teeth into its throat. As I drained the deer, I felt almost disgusted. The animal's blood was satisfying, but nowhere near as sweet as a human's. It was then that the idea hit me. Why didn't I think of this sooner? The animal blood was satisfying enough that I wouldn't have to kill humans. I could hunt animals.

I continued through the forest and found a deer herd, probably where the young one had come from. A large stag grazed on the edge of the herd, every now and then, raising its head and looking around for predators like myself.

Without warning, I launched from the bushes and tackled it the ground, just as I had done from the young one. I drained it as well and laughed with joy. Esme would be so happy.

I was so eager to tell her, I ran back to Olivia's house as quickly as I could, and arrived at her door a moment later. "Esme!" I called, knocking on the door.

Esme opened the door and she looked up at my face. Her eyes widened and she took a step back. "Oh my God! Carlisle!"

Confused, I took a step toward her. "Esme? What is it? What's wrong?"

"Carlisle…" she breathed, staring at my face. "Carlisle, your eyes!"

I ran to the bathroom with my vampire speed, earning a gasp from Olivia. I flipped on the light-switch and stared at my image in the mirror. I now understood Esme's shock. My eyes were golden.

* * *

><p>AN: I do not own Twilight. If I did, THIS would be the real Twilight book. I know, lame chapter title. I was at a loss because I was going to call it "the good vampire" but that's the title of the next chapter. *spoiler*


	14. Chapter 14: Lifestyle Choice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen – Lifestyle Choice<strong>

We returned to the house immediately, and when Marcus saw my eyes, he began hammering me with questions. I didn't think about them, I just answered briefly. I was thinking about the legend… The good vampire… with golden eyes… Was I really the _stregoni benefici_? Was I destined to take on Aro? All of the other facts seemed right… I hated killing humans. I had a human for a mate… Could it possibly be true?

Marcus was pacing in the living room, thinking tirelessly about what this meant. I sat in a chair, hunched over with my head in my hands, trying to process things. Esme sat across from me on the couch, staring at me. "Carlisle…" she whispered, causing me to look up. Her brown eyes were fearful as she rested a hand on her belly. "What will Aro think of the baby?"

I got up and went over to sit next to her. She looked at me with sad eyes, and I rested my hand on her swollen belly. I didn't really approve of her decision, but I realized that there was no changing her mind. I might as well be pleasant about it and do everything in my power to protect her, and this child if that was what she wanted. "I don't know, but it won't be good… I know that much. Esme, I love you so much," I told her suddenly. I looked into her eyes, desperate to find something—I didn't know what I was looking for—but something.

She sighed. "I love you too, Carlisle… But, I'm a little worried…"

"About what?" I pressed gently, wrapping my arms around her. Maybe she was finally seeing sense and realized that this baby could hurt her. Maybe she finally wanted to get an abortion, or have me change her… But, internally, I knew she never would. She loved this child, and I didn't understand why.

"About… after," she said, looking into my eyes. "After I'm changed, I mean. How bad is the thirst going to be?"

I sighed and kissed her head, holding her closer. Oh well. "It will be difficult I'm afraid. All vampires go through it. Unfortunately, it is unavoidable; the first few months after the change is when we are at our most dangerous, most uncontrollable and… most thirsty."

She shuddered and snuggled closer. "I don't want to kill innocent people."

I nodded. I understood exactly what she was saying. "I never wanted to either, darling… But you know… I have an idea…" I said finally, looking at Marcus who had ceased pacing to watch us. "I think we should all hunt animals from now on. Your eyes will turn golden like mine, but it will save innocent lives."

Esme smiled widely. "Carlisle! That's perfect!" She locked her arms around her neck and held me close to her, kissing my cheek happily.

Marcus seemed a little harder to convince. "I don't know, Carlisle. I've been hunting humans for a long time," he muttered. I could see the guilt, and wariness in his eyes. He had been a vampire for much longer than I had. I knew first hand that old habits die hard, but I also knew that it was not impossible to teach and old dog new tricks. If he really tried, I knew that he could do it.

"So have I," I pointed out quickly. "It doesn't taste anywhere near as sweet, but it is satisfying to an extent. Believe me, Marcus. It is worth it."

He seemed undecided, but Esme took my face in her hands once more and pulled it to hers. Without warning, she began kissing me, running her hands through my hair, and then along my face and down my chest. I groaned, feeling myself begin to harden, but scolded myself internally. Esme was pregnant with my child at the moment, and I should be more respectful for the woman I love. That is exactly what Esme seemed to want, however. Her small, teasing hands snaked into my pants and grasped my excited organ firmly. I gasped in surprise causing Marcus to look at us and see Esme with her hand down my pants. Esme squeaked in shock as she noticed Marcus and quickly yanked her hand out, but her damage was done and my boner was protruding painfully through my trousers.

"I don't want to know…" Marcus groaned. "Leaving the room now. Saw nothing! Carlisle didn't just get an erection!" he said, his voice fading off toward the end as he walked off to his room.

My lovely giggled, and I couldn't help but chuckle at Marcus's words. However, I knew he wouldn't let this go easily. "Now that we're alone…" she whispered promiscuously, her hand nearing my zipper.

"Esme…" I said, watching her worriedly. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt her, especially now with my child inside her.

"Shh," she said, bringing a small, delicate finger to my lips. "I'll just give you a blowjob."

"Esme!" I gasped as she pulled my erection from my pants.

She began stroking it lovingly and planted a kiss on the tip. "Did you miss me?" she giggled.

"Oh, I know it did," I groaned, gripping the couch as she ran her hands along the shaft. I moaned as she leaned in close and ran her tongue along the sides. I stared at her. I remembered when she had tried to do this before and I had refused, but now… God, what the hell! I took a deep breath and let her enjoy it.

She smiled up at me before taking the tip in her mouth, and swirling her tongue around it, making me moan. I gripped the couch, hearing the material tear under my grip. Esme moaned, the sound bouncing around my shaft as she did so. I groaned and tangled my fingers in her hair as she pulled out to my tip. She swirled her tongue around the tip once more. With her other hand, she stroked my balls, creating a beautiful sensation. With my free hand, I gripped the couch, the feeling of her almost being too much to withstand.

While she continued her ministrations, I ended up ripping the sofa almost in half. I finally reached my breaking point when she began to suck on the tip. Seconds later, I barely remembered how to breathe as a kaleidoscope of stars exploded behind my eyelids. Esme giggled as she lapped up my bodily fluids. Just as she put my cock back in my pants the doorbell rang.

Marcus immediately came out of his room, and I stood up, helping my lovely to her feet as well. After exchanging a glance with Marcus, he went to the door and opened it hesitantly.

Standing in the doorway was Felix and two other vampires. One was a short girl—I could hardly call her a woman—with short, spikey brown hair and red eyes. Beside her stood a taller, muscular man with shoulder-length blond hair with red eyes. The man stared at Esme, who stood behind me, and his red eyes darkened to obsidian almost instantly. An animalistic growl ripped through my chest as I stood up straighter, ready to defend her.. "You will not touch her," I snarled.

The girl gasped and touched the blond man's arm. "Jazz, you won't hurt her. Come on, you can show more restraint than that," she cooed gently. She rubbed his arm and pulled him closer.

"I don't know, Alice," he answered, staring at me with his eyes narrowed. "I don't like him. Look at his eyes."

"Alice, Jasper," Felix said, looking at them sternly. "This is my friend Carlisle and his… mate Esme."

Esme peeked out from behind me and murmured a small hello, her tiny hands still gripping the back of my shirt. I nodded curtly at the two vampires, not letting my guard down for one moment.

"Carlisle, Alice and Jasper wanted to join your fight against the Volturi," Felix explained. He stared at me for a long moment before arching an eyebrow. "Seriously, though, what is _up_ with your eyes?"

I sighed and explained what had happened with the deer. They all gazed at me with wide, shocked and confused eyes. "Are you serious?" the blond man called Jasper asked. "You can… actually do that? And it's sustaining?"

"Yes," I replied, watching him carefully.

His eyes softened. "Could you show me?"

Jasper's request took my by surprise. Was he actually interested in feeding on animals? I looked at him for a moment, and opened my mouth to say something when the woman, Alice, interrupted. "He will, Jazz," she murmured simply.

My gaze flew to her, my eyes narrowing. "I never agreed."

"But you will," Alice said, and then hit herself in the forehead with her palm. "Of course, you don't know. Silly me! It's my power—I can see the future."

Alice's revelation suddenly made everything seem easier. With her on our side, she would be able to tell when the Volturi would come, if they would. We could prepare. I could keep my lovely safe… Maybe Alice would even be able to foresee if Esme would live when she gave birth to the child. "So… you could see if my mate will live?" I asked hopefully. I stepped aside so Jasper and Alice could see Esme.

They both stared at her and gasped at her condition. Even though the blood had satisfied her, and made her look and feel better, the pregnancy was still taking its toll. Apart from her bulging belly, her body was thinner than I would like for it to be, and her eyes had bags under them from lack of sleep. "Is that…" Jasper began but trailed off. "Is she… Is it yours?"

Esme and I exchanged a glance. The thought of Santiago sent me into a rage. "Yes," I said, wrapping my arm around her waist. "We had no idea that it was even possible when… when we… took that step in our relationship. If we had known, we would have taken precautions."

Alice wasn't paying attention; she was just staring at the floor with a distant expression, her eyes moving, but not seeing. Finally, she looked back up at me, her face sad. "I'm sorry, Carlisle… I can't see her future, or yours for that matter. That child… is going to be involved in both of your lives from this moment on. I can't see it, and that makes your futures blurry, because your futures will be intertwined."

I felt my face fall. I wanted so desperately to know that Esme would be okay and that she wouldn't die because of me and my child. "So… you really don't know?"

She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I can watch the Volturi, but I can't predict what will become of the two of you… or the three of you I should say."

I stiffened when she said three. Esme felt my body tense and looked up at me. "You're going to have to accept it sooner or later, Carlisle," she murmured.

Sighing, I kissed her head gently. She had no idea how much I already was trying to. I was trying so hard to just get over it, but the thought of losing my lovely, or having a child on top of all this fucking rebellion crap, was just too overwhelming. "I know, baby."

It was Jasper's turn to stiffen. "How do you stand it?" he asked, staring at us with troubled eyes. "How can you be so close to her and not… kill her?"

I rubbed Esme's back soothingly. "It's not without difficulty. Still, I would never hurt her."

Jasper nodded warily. "Indeed…"

"Well, Carlisle, why don't you show us how you hunt?" Felix suggested, looking at Jasper. Jasper looked at Felix and nodded, before turning back to me.

"Well… I just got back, and Esme needs me," I told them. I was more than reluctant to leave my lovely after I just got back from hunting a few hours ago. "I need to be with her. The baby could come at any moment."

Esme looked up at me and kissed my cheek. I thought I heard Jasper gasp when she did so, but I ignored him. "Go ahead, Carlisle. I'll be fine."

"I'm not leaving you alone here unprotected," I replied, my voice on the edge of a growl. The Volturi still had Demetri. They could still find us. "It's too dangerous. The Volturi could find you. And what if something happened? What if you went into labor and we were gone?**"**

Esme sighed and looked at me sadly. She knew that my fears were justified. Suddenly, Alice spoke up. "The Volturi won't come yet," she said, with a small smile. "But… as for the baby, I don't know."

"We could stay close to the house," Marcus suggested.

I shook my head. "No. We're all used to feeding on humans. When we're out there, I don't want anyone to smell Esme's blood and lose themselves in the hunt. It's too dangerous."

Jasper nodded his head in agreement. I knew that he would be one to do that. I had to protect Esme at all costs, and if I couldn't reach her before a blood-crazed vampire did… I didn't want to think about it, but still, Esme's painful screams echoed in my ears.

"I'll stay behind," Felix offered.

I looked at him, unable to keep the shocked expression from my face. Was her seriously offering? Felix was never the one to offer to help. "Are you sure?" I queried, staring at him questioningly. Was he trying to be nice, or was he planning to make a snack of my Esme while we were gone?

Felix shrugged. "Yeah, sure. I fed earlier today, so I'll be fine. If something happens, I'll run and get you immediately."

I didn't want to let the others down, but my gut was telling me to stay with Esme. After taking a deep breath, I turned around and face Esme. "Would you mind if Felix watched you for a while?"

Esme shook her head and touched my face gently. "I'll be okay, love. Felix will take care of me… I hope," she whispered.

Felix laughed at her words. "Of course I will you silly human!" he teased gently. He smiled widely at her and winked before returning his attention to me. "Don't worry about it, Carlisle. Have a little faith!"

I sucked in a deep breath, before looking back to Esme. I really didn't want to leave her, but then again, I told these vampires that I would show them how to hunt animals. I sighed weakly and nodded. "Fine, but if I come back here and Esme is injured or upset in any way, you don't get to babysit her every again."

"Babysit?" Esme asked, smacking my upper arm playfully. "I am not a child, Carlisle Cullen!"

Marcus, Felix, and I chuckled. I saw Alice let out a nervous laugh, but Jasper remained silent. I knew that he had never seen this kind of exchange before between a vampire and a human. This entire thing must be so strange to him. Oh well, sooner or later, Esme would be a vampire and no one would have to worry about it anymore… At least I hoped so.

"Okay… let's go then," I said, watching Jasper warily. Marcus led the way out the door and I waited for Alice and Jasper to go. As they left, I kissed Esme's temples gently. "I'll be back as soon as I can," I murmured softly.

She smiled and kissed my chin. "I know, Carlisle. I'll be waiting."

I managed to give her a weak smile before following the others out the back door. Marcus was waiting for my instruction, looking down where his arm had once been. I felt a twinge of guilt rush through me as I remembered that losing his arm was the price he paid for helping me and Esme escape Aro's clutches. I swallowed a pool of venom that had been collecting in my mouth and let out sigh. "I caught a deer last time, but I think that predators smell and taste better, so we'll start with those."

They all nodded, and allowed me to lead the way deeper into the forest until we were so far away from the house that I could no longer smell Esme's delicious blood. We all stood in the forest, sniffing the air. "Their scent is distinct, but different from a human's. It'll be easy to catch eventually," I said, focusing on the scents that hung in the air. There was a herd of deer nearby grazing in a meadow, but just up a head I smelled something more potent; a bear.

"Do you smell that?" I asked them, glancing over my shoulder. Just by the look on Jasper's face, I knew he could. "It's a bear. Jasper, why don't you take that one?"

He looked up at me, doubt flickering in his crimson eyes. "Are you sure, Carlisle? I don't even know what to do."

"It's no different from hunting humans," I assured him. "However, the bear might put up more of a fight, but it's nothing to worry about."

Jasper nodded and took a deep breath before darting off in the direction of the scent. Alice and Marcus followed closely behind to see the action while I hung back. No matter how hard I try, I could focus on nothing my Esme. I hoped that Felix was treating her right, and I prayed to God that nothing would happen to her while I was gone.

A roar from up ahead made me smile weakly, knowing that Jasper had found and disturbed the poor black bear. I was about to start off toward them, when a shout sounded from behind me. I whipped around to see Felix charging toward me, dodging the trees in his way. "CARLISLE!" he yelled.

I ran toward him as quickly as I could and skidded to a halt before we ran into one another. "What is it?" I demanded, unable to keep the fear from my voice.

"It's Esme," he breathed, gasping for unneeded breath. "She… the baby… I don't know! She just started screaming, and holding her stomach!"

For a moment, I just stood there, frozen in fear. This was it. It was happening. The baby was coming… Esme could die… "Go get Marcus right now and tell him to come home! Do not let Alice or Jasper come home. I don't want them to smell the blood!" I didn't wait for him to protest or ask any questions, I just darted off to find Esme.

* * *

><p>AN: DUN-DUN-DUH! EVIL CLIFF-HANGER!

Please don't hate me for it! It had to be done! Thank you for all your reviews! Love you guys!


	15. Chapter 15: Love, Death, Birth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen – Love, Death, Birth<strong>

I ran home as quickly as I could. At that moment in time, nothing mattered more than getting to Esme and keeping her safe and alive. I reached the house in less than a minute. Upon entering, I saw Esme on the floor, writhing in pain, screaming.

Without thinking, I darted over and her brought her to our bedroom. After placing her on the bed, I heard a gust of wind rush past me, and Marcus was beside me. "What do I do?" I asked him, shaking with fear as Esme let out another scream.

"It can't breathe!" she shrieked, gripping the bed sheets so tightly that her knuckles were turning white. "It can't breathe! He can't breathe! Get him out! Get him _out!_"

Marcus looked at me worriedly before at her stomach. "We're going to have to do a C-section," he said gravely.

"With what? A kitchen knife?" I demanded. I was on the verge of hysterics, and Esme's screams were not helping.

Marcus moved toward my lovely and pinned her down to the bed by her shoulders. "Use your teeth, Carlisle. They should be sharp enough to cut through!" he said.

"Now? With no morphine! That would kill her!" I growled. Still, I ripped the dress that my lovely was wearing down the middle, exposing her very bruised belly.

"_Do it, Carlisle!_" Esme screeched. "_Our son is dying!_**"**

I took a deep breath and leaned down toward her stomach. Just as I was about to bite through her skin, horrible cracking sounds filled the air. Esme's screams intensified. I winced as I felt the bones under my hands break as the baby struggled for a way out. A particularly loud snap made Esme cease for a few moments. "Her spine…" Marcus gasped. For the first time in ages, there was actually emotion in his voice.

Growling, I sank my teeth into her belly just before her waist, and sliced my way upward. The way her skin tore easily made me shudder. Esme's screams grew louder the farther up I got. "Carlisle, that's enough!" Marcus growled, still holding Esme steady.

I pulled away and saw the baby. Acting on instinct, I freed the baby and bit the umbilical cord, freeing it from her. For the first time, I finally saw my child—a little boy. I hit him on the back gently for a vampire, and he started crying. Esme's brown eyes opened and saw me holding him. Her blood was all over me, and I knew I had to look like a monster, but she just smiled.

"It's a boy," I told her, unable to keep myself from smiling. I always wanted a son.

She smiled back weakly and reached for him. "Give him here," she breathed. I did as she asked and placed our son in her arms. She smiled at him widely. "Edward," she whispered. "Can we name him Edward?"

I nodded. "Edward's a wonderful name." Just as I said it, I saw the light in Esme's eyes began to fade. "Esme!" I gasped. Marcus took Edward from her arms and took him from the room. I ran to Esme's side and began to give her CPR. "Come on! Come on, Esme! Stay with me! Stay with me!" I yelled at her, lifeless face. I pounded on her chest right over where her heart would be. "COME ON!" I crushed my lips to hers and tried desperately to blow air into her probably collapsed lungs. Still, nothing.

Pain enveloped me, but I refused to let it control me. I leaned down and sank my teeth into her neck, leaving as much venom as I could in her bloodstream. I then did the same on the other side of her neck, and then down her arms, down her legs, and everywhere that I could reach. "Come on! _Come on, Esme! Don't leave me, dammit! Do not leave me!_" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I opened my mouth to say more, but a sob cut me off. I couldn't hear her heartbeat anymore. She was gone.

I sank to my knees on the floor of our bedroom and grasped her hand in my own. "Esme…" I sobbed, holding her limp hand to my face. "No! NO, NO, NO, _NO!_"

Nothing happened. My pleas were in vain. I had lost her. Esme… my beloved Esme was gone. I crawled closer to her and pressed my lips to hers for what felt like the last time. I heard Marcus and Felix talking in the next room, but I ignored them. I reverently closed her eyelids, and ran my fingers along her perfect cheek before losing any composure I still had. "Esme!" I wailed, and buried my face in the pillow beside them. I heard their footsteps approach me, and I smelled their fresh scents as they entered the room, but remained still, sobbing tearlessly into the pillow.

"Carlisle…" Felix said sadly.

"Leave him be," Marcus murmured.

I heard them turn to leave, but a new sound hit my ears—a strong sound. I looked up at Esme's face, but it was still motionless, but I could hear it. I could hear her heart pounding as my venom coursed through her. It wasn't over. It wasn't over yet! Esme was alive!

* * *

><p>Esme's change would take three days, so that left me plenty of time to get acquainted with my son. Edward grew rapidly, and looked like he was nearly three months old by the end of the first day, and nearly five at noon on the second.<p>

Jasper and Alice returned when we had cleaned up most of Esme's blood and made sure that they wouldn't attack Edward. Even though Edward was half vampire, he still had human blood in his veins. Japer made me particularly nervous. Alice was handling this new diet well, but Jasper seemed to be still on the fence. Whenever he would look at, or get near to Edward, I would immediately put myself in between them.

By the third day, Edward looked about seven months old. Marcus and Alice were sitting on the couch in the living room, gushing over him while Jasper stood in the corner glowering at nothing in particular. As soon as dawn broke on that day, I was in Esme's room, waiting for her to finally wake.

Time ticked by slowly. I spent hours waiting for her beautiful eyes to flutter open, but I knew that they would no longer by that gentle, loving brown they once were. An image snuck its way into my mind; it was a picture of Esme in a black cloak standing next to Aro with blood-red eyes. At her feet was the body of a dead child, a neat bite mark on his throat. Esme ran her tongue over her blood-stained teeth and smirked wickedly.

The sudden stopping of her heart made me snap out of it. I was thankful to finally be rid of that horrifying image. Esme would never hurt a human as long as I had anything to say about it, and Aro would never touch her again. "Esme, love?" I asked softly, taking her hand in my own. The human warmth was gone, but her hand still felt warm and smooth. "Can you hear me?"

I felt her grip on my hand tighten, and I knew she could. "Esme, darling? Can you open your eyes, my lovely?"

After a moment of silence, her eyes flung open. I knew what I would see before they even opened. Her eyes were blood red, but other than that, my Esme was absolutely gorgeous. During the change, her body had been perfected, even though I thought it had been perfect before. Any amount of fat that was on her had been shaved off, and all of her human features were heightened. She looked absolutely stunning.'

Her eyes found mine, and her jaw dropped. "Carlisle…" she breathed, staring at me. Her open mouth turned into a smile as she looked at me, not hiding that her eyes were running up and down my body. "Wow… It's like… It's like I'm just seeing you for the first time. Everything is so… clearer! You're beautiful."

I chuckled and squeezed her hand gently as she sat up. "You should see yourself, Esme. You're gorgeous."

The door opened and Marcus, Felix, and Jasper came in. I knew that Alice was probably with the baby, but didn't ask any questions. All three men stared at Esme with wide-eyes for a moment. I noticed, and growled before wrapping my arms around Esme. "Mine," I joked, kissing her head.

Everyone chuckled, including Esme, but my lovely was shaking her head. "I can't be that beautiful," she giggled, running a hand through her long, flowing caramel hair.

I smiled. "If you weren't, do you think that you would have four men in here just about drooling over you?" I teased, kissing her forehead.

Esme smiled and got up. "Fine. Where's a mirror? I need to see what I look like," she declared. She started toward the door, but everyone moved to cut her off. She stared at us like we'd gone mad. "What's the matter? Am I locked in here or something?"

I stared at Esme sadly before shaking my head. "Edward's out there, sweetheart," I said, hoping she would understand.

Her eyes just lit up. "He is? Can I see him?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Esme," Marcus spoke up before I could. "You see, Edward is half human, and he does have blood inside him… You're not even a day old yet, and you haven't fed… We just don't want to take any chances."

"Oh, right," she sighed, looking down, dejected.

I went to her side and locked my arms around her waist. "You can go to the bathroom and get a good look at the new you, and then I'll take you out hunting. After that, if you feel okay, we can see Edward."

She smiled at that and took my hand. "Let's go. I don't see why we have to go hunting though—I feel fine."

"Are you sure?" Felix asked, warily. His eyes were now golden with animal blood as he gazed at her worriedly.

"Yeah. I feel fine," she said, confused.

"Doesn't your throat… burn?" Jasper inquired.

Esme looked at him and then down a little. "Now that you mention it, it kind of does… It feels really dry… like when you get sick and it stings a little."

Marcus just cocked his head to the side like a curious child. "Interesting," he murmured. I cringed as he spoke Aro's catch-phrase, but no one seemed to notice. God, what would Aro think of Edward? Esme was bad enough. I dreaded the day when I would come face to face with Aro. However, if the prophecy was true, there was no avoiding it. It would happen eventually… and only one of us would walk away from it.

I ushered Esme into the bathroom and flipped on the light. I heard her gasp and turned to watch as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. "Oh my God…" she breathed. She touched her cheek hesitantly as if she wasn't sure it was hers. "Carlisle, my eyes…"

"They'll turn gold over time with the animal blood," I assured her with a small smile. "I can't wait to see them."

She smiled back and me and reached for my hand. Her face fell a little, and she looked at the ground. "I'm a bit worried," she confessed. She bit her lower lip hesitantly and closed her eyes.

I stepped closer and wrapped my arm around her waist comfortingly. "About what, _mio amore_?" I asked gently.

"I… I've never hunted before… and… and I was always really afraid to talk to you about hunting…. I'm just… scared," she murmured, resting her head on his shoulder.

I kissed her head softly. "Don't be sacred, my love. I will be by your side the entire time. I promise."

She smiled and kissed my lips gently at first. I kissed her back, deepening the kiss. I felt alive at that moment. I could kiss Esme. I could kiss her and I could make love to her. There was no holding back anymore. I could be as rough and as passionate as I wanted. There was no way I could crush her anymore. She kissed my deeply, locking her arms around my neck and pulling my close.

Sighing between his lips, I willed myself to pull away. I put my hands in my lap to try to subdue my trouser snake. _Down, boy, down!_ Thankfully, though, Esme didn't see it. "We should get going," I breathed between unnecessary breaths.

Esme nodded and opened the door, pulling me behind her.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I hoped that you liked this one. I listened to the Breaking Dawn Pt. 1 score during writing this, so I hope that it inspired. :)

Please review! I love all of you that have in a non-creepy way! Please continue!


	16. Chapter 16: The Hunt

_Someone Like You - Chapter 16_

_*Gasp!* New format?! WHAT?! THIS IS OUTRAGEOUS! Lol, oh well. I'm using this on all of my stories. :P_

_Well, in this chapter, Esme hunts for the first time and things happen... horrible... and steamy things. ;) Edward will appear in the next chapter, and for those of you that cannot wait, he IS Carlisle's son. XD_

_I do not own Twilight despite how much I want to. If I did, THIS would be Twilight. :) _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen – The Hunt<strong>

With the help of Felix and Marcus, we ushered Esme out of the house, avoiding Alice and Edward. The moment we were outside, the sun shone down on our pale skin, causing us to sparkle like diamonds. Esme looked down at her skin and let out a manic giggle. "This is so awesome!" she laughed and spun around. I chuckled and watched her. Under the sunlight she even looked more breathtaking.

"Come on, Carlisle!" she shouted, still spinning. "This is amazing!"

"If you think sparkling is amazing, let's see how fast you are," I suggested with a smirk. I darted off into the forest, not waiting for her answer. I heard her giggles from behind and knew she was following. Soon, I saw her running about a foot away from my right side, laughing.

"This is so much fun!" she exclaimed, dodging a tree that was in the way. "But I bet I'm faster than you!" She accelerated faster, and soon she was about twelve feet in front of me. I swore and raced to catch up to her, but she was right—she was faster than me! I let out a determined growl, and pushed myself faster. Taking a deep breath, I leapt toward her and tackled her to the ground.

She laughed and rolled us over so we were tumbling down a slope. When we finally came to a stop, Esme was on top of me, smiling. "That was fun," she giggled.

I smiled up at her. Even with her blood-red eyes, she was stunning. "It was," I agreed, chuckling. She leaned down and pressed her lips to mine. I groaned into her mouth and cupped her face in my hands, kissing her back roughly.

Esme must have sensed my urgency, for she began to unbutton my shirt. My hands found the zipper on the back of her dress and undid it. She finally had my shirt undone and I sat up so she could slip it off my shoulders. I flipped us over so she was underneath me and slid the dress off her curvy figure.

I kissed my way down her chest while Esme's hands reached for my pants. Reluctantly, I pulled away and tore my trousers off for her along with my boxers. Esme smiled widely up at me and unhooked her bra in the back, allowing it to fall forward. I saw a gorgeous sight that I had not seen in months and smiled. Without warning, I began showering her breasts with open-mouthed kisses, while Esme gripped my hair tightly.

"Ugh… Carlisle…" she groaned as I flicked my tongue over one nipple. "God… Stop it…"

Confused, I stopped what I was doing and looked up at her.

"I need you… inside me… now!" Esme gasped.

Smirking, I pulled her underwear off and unbuckled my belt with shaky hands. I needed this as much as she did. Esme took the liberty of ripping my pants and boxers from my body, allowing my erection to spring free. "God…" she breathed, gazing at the tip that was pointed at her. "It gets bigger every time I see it."

"It's always happy to see you, my dear," I murmured, moving so I hovered over her. For a moment, we locked eyes with one another before I shoved myself inside her. We both cried out. It felt whole to finally be inside her. At long last, we could finally love as equals. At last, I could do to her what I always wanted, and believe me, she enjoyed it. I don't think Esme even knew that I was capable of what I gave her that day.

During our passionate love-making the surrounding area was destroyed. Everything within five feet of us was total carnage. Esme and I just lay there on the grass, not bothering to dress. The sunlight peeked through a cloud and landed on our skin. Esme smiled and looked over at me. God, she was beautiful. Beautiful wasn't even a good enough word to describe her! She looked… perfect, supernatural, anything! She was a goddess—my goddess. "You're amazing, Esme," I breathed, staring at her.

Esme smiled. I'm sure she would have been blushing if she were human. "So are you Carlisle," she whispered, rolling on top of me.

I ran my hands along her sides toward her face and pushed a strand of her caramel hair behind her ear. "You're so much better," I whispered. My heart seemed to be bursting with love for the woman who lay on top of me. I loved her so much, and I loved our son, Edward. "I love you so much, _mia amore._"

She smiled once more and kissed my lips softly. It was not wild and passionate like before, but soft, delicate and loving. We lay there, kissing each other and just enjoying the fact that we were both alive. We've survived attacks from the Volturi; a vampire hybrid child; rough, violent sex; a sister that hates vampires; and just the fact that I was a vampire.

"We should hunt," I murmured, pulling away reluctantly.

Esme sat up and nodded and grabbed her dress then spotted my pants and boxers that were torn to shreds on the forest floor. She giggled, and stroked my member once, making it erect for her. "Sorry, love. Do you think that Marcus will ever forgive us if you return with no pants?"

Chuckling, I sat up as well and kissed her cheek. "I don't think so… Well I could always go for the primitive look and find some leaves," I joked.

Esme laughed and kissed the tip of my erection softly. "I'd much rather have it free."

"I know you would, darling, but Marcus and Felix will never let me hear the end of it," I said smiling. "I would scar them for life."

My lovely stood up in all her naked glory and began to dress. I watched her, smiling as half-heartedly as she covered herself. She must have noticed my disappointment, for she flashed me her gorgeous smile. "Later, Carlisle," she promised.

I opened my mouth to say something when I smelled a familiar scent. I sat there on the ground, frozen with fear. Esme, too, stood there, her eyes closed, gripping her dress tightly in her hands. Before she could dart off toward the delicious-smelling scent of the human, I tackled her to the ground and pinned her beneath me.

Esme hissed in rage and began pushing and shoving me, struggling desperately to get free. "NO!" I snarled, grabbing her wrists and holding them to the ground. "You will not hurt the humans, Esme!" I hissed between gritted teeth as she began to kick me.

One well-aimed kick hit me hard in the groin, causing me to weaken my grip. That gave Esme the chance she needed to break away and dart off. Grasping my pulsing, aching member, I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the pain to pass. There is nothing worse than getting kicked by a newborn _there_ of all places.

Staggering to my feet, I could hear the screams of the humans. Willing myself to run, I reached a hiker's trail, but was already too late. Two young men lay dead on the dirt. Esme was draining one of them her red eyes wild with the thrill of the hunt. "Esme…" I breathed, horrified to see her like this. Of all the things I could have felt at that moment, I only felt guilt. This was my fault—I had made her like this… cursed her to this life.

Esme's gaze shot up to me. She pulled away from the drained corpse and glared at me, her lips curled back, showing her red-stained teeth. She let out an animalistic snarl and crouched, ready to spring. Sunlight peaked through the nettles on the pine trees and shone on her skin. She looked like a true vampire—a temptress that would lure unsuspecting men to their death… but I doubt any man would mind dying if she was the killer.

"Esme… it's me, Carlisle," I whispered softly, knowing she would hear me. I needed to get her out of the hunting mode and back to the Esme I knew and loved.

She let out a snarl and rose to her feet, still gazing at me with hate-filled eyes. I'm sure that her predatory mind was calling me anything but nice names.

"Darling, I know you're in there somewhere. Come back to me, Esme," I breathed, taking a step toward her.

Recognition flashed in her eyes before she lost that intimidating look. Her ruby eyes widened and then she collapsed to her knees, sobbing dryly. "Oh, Carlisle!" she gasped, covering her face with her hands.

I went over to her slowly and pulled her into my arms. "It's okay, sweetheart. We all slip."  
>She whimpered. "Those poor people! They probably have families, and girlfriends, or wives, or children! I'm a monster!"<p>

Guilt washed through me again. "I'm so sorry, Esme."

She looked up at me for a moment before kissing my chin. "It's not your fault, Carlisle. You did what you had to do to keep me alive… You saved me and then I hurt you!" she whimpered. She rubbed my still aching member softly. "I'm so sorry. That must have really hurt."

Forcing a weak smile, I said, "Not as much as giving birth to a half-vampire half-human baby I'm sure."

Esme smiled slightly, but then kissed my lips. "I'm so sorry."

"Come on, let's return to the house. You can run in and grab me a pair of trousers when we get there," I told her, smiling crookedly.

Her spirits brightened, but only dimly. "Okay… if you say so. Will I be able to see Edward, then?"

Fear rushed through me at the thought. I loved Esme dearly (as if I haven't said that enough already) but with her reaction to the human scent, the last thing I wanted was for her to lose control around our son. "I don't know Esme. You seem to be in control sometimes, but your reaction to the human's blood was natural—we all go through it. It's not something that you can stop. I should have checked the area before bringing you out here anyway. I just… I don't want you to react the same to Edward—he has human blood in his veins as well."

Esme's face fell. "Well… what if you and Felix hold me back? Can I at least see him?" she half-begged, batting her eyelashes at me. Damn her feminine wiles. I couldn't say no, despite the fact that my mind was screaming at me that this had bad idea written all over it.

* * *

><p>I convinced Esme to hunt more before we visited Edward, but first, she had to go and get me a pair of pants. I think that she would have much rather have me run around in my birthday suit, but I felt uncomfortable and very vulnerable with my unmentionables hanging out.<p>

When we returned to the house, Esme snuck inside and open window and slipped out a moment later with a new pair of pants in her hands. She sprinted to my side and I didn't waist a moment slipping them on. "Ah, thank you. This feels better," I said, smiling as I zipped them up.

Esme pouted a little. "I preferred you naked."

Laughing, I wrapped my arm around her waist. "Of course _you_ do, darling, but I doubt anyone else would."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh I'm sure that every woman on the face of the Earth would prefer it as well."

"You give me too much credit. I'm not that handsome," I murmured, feeling sheepish. I scented the air and smelled a bear nearby. "I think there is a bear nearby. Want to try and hunt it? Your first animal?" I asked, shooting her a smirk.

Esme smiled back, seeming to forget about the mishap with the humans for now. She sprang forward in the direction of the scent, and I followed quickly, just to make sure that she didn't go after any humans again. By the time I reached the scene, I saw Esme standing across from a large, male black bear. The bear stood up on its hind paws and let out a massive roar. My lovely snarled back like lioness, unafraid. Even in a predatory state, my mate looked stunning.

The bear charged toward her, and I struggled not to run out into the clearing and pull her away from its massive claws and sharp fangs. I knew they would do know hard to them, but letting her fight bears just seemed to go against everything I knew. Esme leapt at the last moment and landed squarely on the creatures shoulder. In one swift movement, she snapped its head to the side and sank her teeth into its shoulder blade.

She drained the blood and then let the creature drop to the forest floor, wiping the blood from her lips. When she was done, she looked over at me and smiled. "Okay. I'm good now. Can we please go see Edward?"

Smiling, I went over to her side and took her hand gently. "Of course, love."

* * *

><p>AN: Did you like this chapter? Leave a review and let me know! Did you like what you've seen here? Click on my username to see more!


	17. Chapter 17: Lucky Streak

_Someone Like You - Chapter 17_

_Sorry I haven't written in ages. Been busy. Writer's block... Yeah. Thank you all for being patient. I will try to upload more regularly._

_I don't own Twilight. It belongs to SM._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen – Lucky Streak<strong>

When we returned to the house, we were greeted by the others minus Alice. I knew that she had to be in the next room with Edward. I could faintly smell the distinct scent of my half-human son and could hear his strong heartbeat. I shot a glance at Esme, knowing she could hear and smell them both as well. "Is Edward in the next room?" she asked.

Marcus nodded calmly. No one moved or spoke, but I could tell that we were all tense, and waiting to leap in between Esme and Edward. Esme squeezed my hand tightly. "Let's go… and if I try anything… don't be afraid to get me out of there," she whispered.

I nodded stiffly, and slowly led us into the kitchen where Alice stood with her back to us. The short vampire turned around, allowing us to finally see our son. Even though I had seen Edward when he was born, he had changed dramatically. He now appeared to be two or three years old with a tuft of bronze hair on his tiny head. The color of his hair looked as if someone had taken Esme's hair color and my own and mixed them together to create a new shade entirely. He looked up at us both with cute, searching topaz eyes that mirrored my own. Also like myself, he had a flawless, vampire-like face, but he had his mother's nose, and her gentle smile. He was absolutely beautiful. He was our son.

"Oh my God…" Esme breathed, staring at him in awe, just as I was. "He's beautiful. He looks just like you, Carlisle!"

Smiling slightly, I shook my head. "He looks like us."

At that moment, Esme took a step forward, and in the next instant, myself as well as the other men put ourselves between her and Edward. I searched my lovely's eyes and saw no malice, or darkness in them. She was not thirsty. Instead, she was gazing at us as if we'd all gone mad, and then she understood. She hung her head in shame and took a step back. "I'm sorry… I wasn't going to hurt him. I swear!"

"We can never be too sure, love," I told her gently. "The last thing we would want is for us not to react and have you actually going for him. We don't want anything bad to happen to him."

She nodded, and I motioned for my companions to step aside, allowing Esme to reach us. Alice smiled reassuringly at her and held Edward out toward her. My lovely took our son in her arms, smiling widely while she did so. Edward smiled instantly and reached up toward her face with his tiny hands. Esme giggled and moved closer to me. "Do you want to hold him, Carlisle?" she asked quietly, seeming to forget the crowd of people around us.

For a moment, I hesitated. How could I hold the thing I once wanted to destroy? Gulping, I nodded, and outstretched my arms. Esme shot me a small smile and handed Edward to me. At long last, I held my son.

Edward looked up at me, no longer smiling. It were as if he were staring into my eyes and into my soul… as if he could see every dark secret I held. "Edward…" I whispered, forcing a smile. "My son…" Edward's eyes wandered all over my face before locking with mine and smiling. He must have decided that I was okay. I couldn't help but smile back and bring him closer to me. I had to be the luckiest man alive to have a beautiful woman and a handsome son so wonderful and pure all to myself. Joy overtook me and I felt as if I would burst from it. I lifted him up in the air, making him laugh. Everyone else laughed with him. He reached for my face, and I brought him closer so he could. The little scrap grabbed my nose and pulled so hard it snapped off.

For a moment, we all stood there, staring at him in shock, and then I burst out laughing. Everyone else followed suit as I tried to pry my nose from his tiny hand. Once I got it out and reattached it, I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned to see Felix looking almost solemn. "Can I speak with you in private, Carlisle?" he asked.

Shooting a glance at Esme, I nodded. She immediately flittered over and took Edward from my arms. "Be safe," she whispered before heading over to speak with Alice. Marcus, Felix and I walked into the living room of the house. I thought that we would stop there, but the two men proceeded out the back door and into the forest. Clearly they did not want to be heard. I followed them closely, and we soon reached a large clearing. We stood there, staring at each other while the sunlight peeked through the clouds and caused our skin to begin to glitter like diamonds.

"We don't have long," Marcus finally began. "Aro is on his way."

"What do you mean?" I demanded, feeling anxiety rise within me.

"Athenodora contacted me the other day—" Felix began, but I cut him off.

"Caius's wife?"

Felix nodded. "She said that Aro was going virtually insane. She and Caius have stopped supporting him and his efforts to find you, and it infuriated him. He kicked them both out of the coven and they are on their way here to join us. Aro has become obsessed with finding you and will not stop until you and Esme are dead. I told Athenodora about Edward, and she and Caius were just as stunned as the rest of us. Of course, Caius wasn't happy, but agreed not to hurt him… But when Athenodora put him on the phone he told me that Aro was mobilizing an army and thinking of coming to America to find us."

I stood there, paralyzed. My worst fears had come true: Aro was coming here, and he would kill my family. "Aro will kill Esme… and Edward… He won't stand for Edward's existence. Esme's was bad enough but now that Edward is in the middle… We must leave immediately! Pack up everything and everyone, burn down the house and somehow get a message to Caius and Athena to meet us somewhere new… Somewhere Aro would never suspect…" I wasn't thrilled to be having Caius tagging along for the ride, but he would be a valuable asset. He knew Aro's plans and was a seasoned fighter. He was more than what we needed.

"You're right," Marcus agreed. "We must move everyone as quickly as possible and leave no trace… but where would we go?"

"Egypt," Felix said suddenly. "I have friends there. They can help us."

Before Felix had even finished, I was shaking my head. "No. Egypt is too close to Italy. One jump across the Mediterranean and Aro would be on top of us in minutes."

"Yes, but if Aro is in America, he wouldn't think that we had gone back and were right under his noses," Felix pointed out.

Sighing, I folded my arms across my chest. Moving closer to the enemy seemed completely insane. Still… it seemed so foolish that it might work. Aro would never expect us to pull off a move like that. "We could go to Antarctica," I muttered under my breath.

Marcus chuckled, but Felix remained straight-faced. "Benjamin would help."

"Who?" Marcus and I both inquired simultaneously.

"His name is Benjamin. He is a part of the Egyptian coven… a creation of Amun… He is an element bender… He would be a great help," Felix said.

It seemed too good to be true: a superhuman strong vampire, a military general, a Volturi insider and expert fighter, and now and element bender. Why was everything suddenly going in my favor? Was it just a streak of good luck? And if so, when would my luck run out? I had used so much of it already.

"Very well," I concluded. "We will depart for Egypt tonight."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks so much for reading! If you liked this chapter, leave a review and let me know! If you've liked this story, and click on my username to see more!


	18. Chapter 18: Egypt

_Someone Like You - Chapter 18_

Sorry for the long delay, but here's a long chapter. :) A lot of things happen, and just a side not, EDWARD IS ADORABLE! :D

I don't own Twilight

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen – Egypt<strong>

After packing the absolute necessities, we left our lovely little home in Ohio after burning it to the ground. We left a few minor things such as clothes and a few IDs to make it appear as if we had died in the fire. Esme felt horrible for leaving her sister like this, but there was no time to say goodbye. "If we stay with her, the Volturi will find out, and she will be in trouble."

Esme just nodded weakly and packed more things that Edward would need. We all packed light or carried nothing at all. I had put a few extra sets of clothes for both Esme and me in a backpack just in case we got a little wild during any sex we might have in the future. Esme had packed mainly for Edward, thinking about what our son might need in the future. The two of us ended up being the only two who packed anything at all. The rest of our little coven were waiting for us outside. Once we joined them, Jasper and Felix poured gasoline throughout the house before lighting it on fire. I could only watch as the house Esme and I had lived in for weeks—the house where my son had been born—burst into flames. It seemed to symbolize that our old life was gone now for good. There was no turning back—there had been none the moment I looked into Esme's eyes—but it seemed to hit me now at all times. Aro was coming for us, and I would have to fight him in order to protect my family.

I would do whatever it takes to keep Esme and Edward safe.

Esme ushered my away from the flaming house, Edward peering at the only home he knew from my mate's arms. His inquisitive brownish-topaz eyes watched the dancing flames as they engulfed the house. "May I hold him?" I asked, my gaze flickering to my son.

She nodded, and handed him to me. Edward—who now appeared to be three or four years old—smiled at me when I took him. "Daddy?" he asked quietly, looking back at the house. "Are we leaving the house because the bad people are going to get us?"

Sighing, I looked at my son's handsome young face. "No, son. We're leaving so we can find more people to help us to fight them. We'll fight them, and we'll win, and then you'll be safe."

Edward nodded before wrapping his arms around my neck as we all darted off into the darkness. I kept pace with Esme as we followed the others. Marcus led the way to a hotel in New Jersey. From here, we would go to New York and get a flight to Cairo. Once we reached the hotel, Edward was asleep in my arms, his head resting on my shoulder. Esme, seeming to suffer from Edward withdrawal, took him from my arms the moment we slowed. I just smiled and watched her walk away, holding our son. I followed her like a lost puppy, marveling in her beauty. The silver moonlight made her skin appear paler than usual, but also gave it an almost luminescent glow. She was beautiful; breathtaking; supernatural.

Felix came up beside me and placed his hand on my arm. "So… what will you and Miss Esme be doing in the dark hours of the night while we wait for our plane?" he asked, a teasing tone to his voice.

I shot him a stern glare before shrugging his hand off and walking after my lovely. "Just so you know, I'd give that baby to someone else to watch while you two get it on!"

"Shut up, Felix!" I shouted, not even looking back at him.

Esme, who I know had heard the entire conversation with her enhanced hearing, was looking at the sidewalk sheepishly. I opened the door to the hotel for her, and held it for everyone else before closing it in Felix's face. The six foot tall vampire just laughed before opening it to follow. Marcus walked up the front desk and booked four rooms for us while Esme and Alice talked quietly. I could still hear their conversation if I wanted to easily, though. However, I decided to give the ladies privacy, and went over to Jasper, who stood, rigid by a small loveseat. His eyes watched me as I made my way over. "You're emotions are normal, Carlisle," he told me. "I can see that you're afraid, but determined. You have something to fight for," he commented, shooting a glance at Esme. "I think that we can do this."

"I hope we can," I whispered.

Marcus turned around, the keys in hand. "I got Carlisle and Esme a room, Alice and Jasper a room, Felix a room, and myself one. I hope that's acceptable."

"That's fine," I said, going over to Esme.

"Who's gonna watch Edward for the night?" Felix asked, smirking.

"Shut up…" I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger.

"I will," Marcus volunteered to my surprise. "I won't mind… plus it will give me something to do than sit and mope."

Esme looked up. "Oh… thank you Marcus, but you don't have to if it will be a problem," she said.

"Yes. We can… manage," I agreed. I didn't know how difficult it would be to be in a bedroom with Esme and not be able to be all over her, and I really didn't want to find out.

"No, no, you two enjoy yourselves," he said, holding out his arms for my son.

I could see the hesitance on my lovely's face as she handed my son over to Marcus. He took Edward gently, being sure not to wake him. For the first time in I don't know how long, Marcus smiled as he took the boy in his arms. "He is a cute little thing, isn't he?"

With that being said, we all received our room keys and left he lobby to do as we pleased. Despite her earlier hesitance, Esme now seemed to relish the fact that we were alone. She drug me upstairs to our room by the top of my trousers without giving me any chance to object—not that I would of course. The moment we were in the bedroom and the door was closed, Esme's hands moved at vampire speed undressing both herself and me.

We collapsed onto the bed, our bodies entangled. The rest of the night past in ecstasy and blurred images; all I can tell you is that by the time the sun rose and peeked through the windows, neither of us were willing to stop our… er… activities to meet the others for the plane. Still, the fact that Edward would be waking soon gave us the incentive to rise. We dressed, watching each other more than ourselves. As a human, Esme was more beautiful than any other human or vampire, but now, as a vampire, she was the most beautiful creature on the face of the Earth. Her beauty and elegance were indescribable, an unable to be matched or even begin to compare to. I truly was the luckiest man alive.

She looked up adjusting her dress to see me staring, and still only wearing my boxers and unbuttoned trousers. "Are you going to get dressed, or are you going like that? You do know that facilities have a no shirt, no shoes, no service policy these days?"

Looking down sheepishly, I buttoned my pants and slipped on my pale blue dress shirt. "I know, love. My breath was just taken away by your beauty for a few moments."

She smiled sheepishly and looked down. I stepped toward her and cupped her cheek in my palm. "Don't be embarrassed, my love. You are beautiful. Every woman should envy you and your perfection."

"Carlisle…"

"Hush," I whispered, pressing my lips to hers softly. She kissed me back, running her small, fragile finger through my golden hair. I slipped my tongue into her mouth slowly, reveling her in taste. Her tongue hesitantly touched mine for a moment before smiling between our kiss, and nearly biting my tongue. I took it out quickly, smiling widely.

Esme looked down. "Sorry. I didn't mean to."

My smile widened. "I know, love. We should probably go," I suggested, putting my belt on as well. "Edward will be awake soon and wondering where his parents are… and God forbid Felix gets to him first, or else we might have to explain the birds and bees to our son a bit early."

Her face darkened. "Let's go." She darted to the door, and waited as I followed at a human pace. "Don't forget we're in public, sweetheart," I reminded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she murmured impatiently before exiting the room with me close behind. We made our way to Marcus's room beside us and knocked. It took him less than a second to open the door. He stood there, holding little Edward in his arms, except… Edward wasn't as little anymore. He appeared to be either five or six now. Esme stared at him, her mouth hanging open. "What on Earth happened to him?!" she demanded.

Marcus sighed. "He grew, dear Esme… I could not stop him."

Esme looked down, seeming disheartened, but a moment later, I saw my son's brown eyes flicker open. When he saw Esme and I, he smiled widely. "Mommy! Daddy!" he cried. He reached out for me, and Marcus handed him over. The moment he was in my arms, he hugged me tightly.

"Sleep well, kiddo?" I asked, smiling.

He nodded. "I had a great dream! It was about a waterfall! And you and Mommy were there, and we were all swimming and having fun!"

Esme and I both smiled. "That's great, honey," my lovely said, kissing his forehead. "Are you ready to go on plane ride?"

Edward looked at us, confused. "What's a plane, Mommy?"

"I'll explain it to you," she said, reaching for him. "I'll tell you all about it while Daddy goes talk with Uncle Marcus and Uncle Felix."

"So I'm Uncle Felix now, huh?" the six-foot tall vampire inquired, exiting his room. He winked at Esme and Edward before arching an eyebrow at me. "So… how was last night?"

I shot him the scariest glare I could muster. "Mommy, what does Uncle Fee-fee mean?"

At this, Marcus and I burst out laughing. Felix stood there, rigid. "Fee-fee?" Marcus choked through his hysterical laughter.

"He couldn't say Felix at first, so I told him it was okay to call Felix that," Esme said, trying to hide her own smile.

"What was this about a Fee-fee?" Jasper asked as he and Alice emerged from their room.

Marcus smiled widely and nudged Felix's arm. "Go on and tell them, Fee-fee."

Alice and Jasper began to laugh, and soon everyone but the tall vampire was laughing and causing ruckus in the hallway. Eventually, when we all calmed down, Felix glared at us. "Only the kid can call me that, got it?" he growled. "And don't' forget that I could break all of you in half at once!"

We all quieted up at that. Edward just smiled up at him. "Mommy said you wanted to talk to Daddy, Uncle Fee-fee."

Jasper and I both snickered, only to earn a glare from Felix. "I would actually."

Felix came over and grasped my upper arm tightly, dragging me toward the elevator, with Marcus following close behind. We waited in silence for the elevator while I listened to Esme and Alice gush over Edward. Once the doors open, I was roughly thrown inside by Felix. I turned around to look at him angrily for being so rough, but he wasn't looking at me the moment, the doors closed, he sighed. "We've got a problem," he said finally.

I straightened up and looked at him. "What is it?"

"My friend—Amun—doesn't want us to come, but I told him that we were nevertheless. Benjamin is thrilled and anxious to meet Edward, but Amun… Amun and Aro don't get along."

"Wonder why that is," I wondered, looking down. No one got along with Aro, just feared him.

"Well, it's kind of a long story, but I'll shorten it for you. You both know Demetri—"

"Ah, yes," Marcus sighed, recognition flashing in his eyes. "I remember now."

"What?" I asked, trying not to feel annoyed.

"Well, Amun was like Aro in the aspect that he loved power, and sought out potentially powerful vampires as humans and change them. Demetri was one such product. Amun saw his potential and kept him a secret from the rest of the world. However, Aro found out about Demetri through the minds of other vampires who had recently visited Amun. Aro then made a surprise trip to Egypt and with Chelsea's powers was able to get him to swear loyalty the Volturi and leave Amun. Amun was furious at Aro for this, and vowed to do anything he can to go against him."

"So… why won't he help us stand against him?" I asked, not understanding.

"Well, even though he hates Aro with a passion, he's still a little pussy. There are only four members of his coven and he knows that Aro would make short work of them… He also isn't too thrilled with the fact that this would show Benjamin's existence and make him a new target for Aro to try to enlist," Felix explained.

"Aro has been wondering about what Amun was up to for some time now," Marcus said, lost in thought. "Perhaps Egypt is not the best place to go to…"

"We have no choice at this point," I growled. "Whatever happens will happen, and if anything does, it's important that Esme and Edward escape, okay? Not me, not either of you; them. Got it? They are the priority here."

Marcus nodded. I knew that he would agree with me. He knew what it was like to lose someone he loved and wouldn't wish it on anyone else. I knew that he would be with me to the end. I could trust him. It took Felix a moment before nodding in agreement. "If anything happens to me, Carlisle… You can count on me to keep them safe," he whispered, his voice not even audible to human ears.

I gave him a brisk nod. "Thank you, Felix. I appreciate that."

"No problem."

* * *

><p>Felix assured us that even if we did turn up at Amun's doorstep uninvited that we would be completely fine there. Esme and I were not exactly convinced after what Felix told me, but we had to give him the benefit of the doubt. Edward enjoyed the journey to the airport and waiting for the plane. Everything was so new to him, and he was fascinated by everything he saw. Thankfully, unlike the rest of us (especially Esme), he did not thirst for the humans that surrounded us. I was glad that he didn't have the same burning pain in his throat that his mother and I endured. It was best for him that he could live a normal life without having to suffer the thirst.<p>

The plane ride was hell, as to be expected. Esme finally understood how much pain I had been in during our previous flight. She had to hand Edward to me just in case she lost control. At times, she squeezed my hand so tightly I feared it would crack in front of all those innocent human bystanders.

The plane ride was longer than I expected, and Edward fell asleep on my chest after the first hour. I could tell that my lovely was in pain, but I certainly didn't advocate her seducing some poor man into the bathroom so she could feed on him. Plus, if she was going to seduce anyone, it was going to me!

When we finally reached Egypt, all of us were more than eager to get off that plane and get into the open air. My lovely's eyes were black, and I certainly didn't trust her with Edward at this point. Marcus, thinking ahead, bought us some cloaks that we could wear in the sunlight. Edward—who was half human—didn't need one, which was lucky since no one made a cloak small enough to fit him. Alice and I remained in Cairo while the others went to the outskirts of the city to hunt. I was glad Alice remained with me so she could keep me updated on Aro's decisions. According to Alice, the Volturi were already on the move and heading to America.

While we sat in the shade of a café with our hoods down, I noticed two other cloaked figures standing on the opposite side of the street, watching us from the shadows. I watched them warily before whispering to Alice about their presence. She painstakingly allowed her gaze to drift toward them before resting on them. "Volturi?" she asked quietly.

"Who else would be wearing cloaks in this city besides us?" I shot back.

"Amun and his coven, maybe?" she suggested.

Edward, who sat on my lap, hugged me again. "Daddy, are the bad vampires here?" he asked. The fear in his voice broke my heart.

"I don't know, Edward. If they are, you need to run, okay? Don't run too fast, but like a normal human. You've seen them, run right?" I asked.

He nodded.

"You need to run like that out of the city and find Mommy, Uncle Marcus, Uncle Jasper, or Uncle Fee-fee, okay?"

He nodded once more.

"You might not even have to go yet," I told him. "It depends on who they are."

Alice kicked my ankle gently under the table, causing me to look up. The two cloaked figures slowly began to make their way across the street, picking through the throng of people. When they were less than five feet away, I set Edward down behind me and stood up. I couldn't see their faces because of the shadows of their hoods. "Who are you, and what do you want with us?" I asked, surprised at how confident I sounded.

Edward hugged my leg from behind. I looked down to see him peering around me, his brown eyes wide with fear.

"You know who we are, Carlisle," a familiar voice sounded from the taller figure. Stepping into the shade, the figures removed their hoods to expose Caius and Athenodora.

"Good God!" I exclaimed, feeling annoyance rise within me. "You scared the living crap out of us, Caius!"

I bent down and picked Edward up, shifting up so he was on my hip. "Daddy, who are they?" he whispered in my ear.

"Edward, this is Caius and Athenodora. They're our friends, don't worry," I assured him with a small smile.

Edward looked up at them. "Hello, Caius and Athen… Atheno…"

Athenodora just smiled. "Call me Athena, dearest. Everyone does."

Edward nodded. "Hi, Athena."

Athena smiled and looked at me. "Carlisle, he is absolutely adorable! May I hold him, please?" she asked, her voice almost seeming to beg.

"Is your thirst under control?" I asked, sternly. You could never be too careful. "Edward is half human, and has blood in his veins. He is not like the immortal children that the Volturi have dealt with in the past.**"**

Athena nodded seriously, but then smiled slightly. "Carlisle, I'm about two thousand years older than you, I think I'm fine as far as my thirst goes," she said.

I nodded and gently passed Edward too her. Edward smiled at the woman. "Hi," he said again. "Thank you."

Athena looked at him, confused. "Thank you?"

"You thought I was handsome," Edward said.

She looked even more puzzled at this. "Yes, I did think it, but I didn't say it…"

I looked at my son, curiously. "Edward, what am I thinking?" I asked, picturing our old house before it burnt down in my mind.

"Of our old house," Edward said.

"Well, well, well," a new voice said from my right. "Carlisle, you _have _been naughty, haven't you?" The voice belonged to Amun, who stood in the shadows, wearing an evil smirk.

* * *

><p>AN: Do you recognize that last line? I do. XD I wish the Romanians would have said that in Breaking Dawn. I was dying to hear that!

Did you like this chapter? Leave a review and let me know! If you've liked what you've seen here and you wanna see more, click on my username to see more!


	19. Chapter 19: Benjamin

_Someone Like You - Chapter 19_

No, I have no stopped writing this. The next few chapters will be about them gaining allegiance from other vampires and more of Edward's adorableness as he grows. There's gonna be another lemon soon-probably next chapter-but I don't know. Can't promise anything

I will get the next chapter out as soon as I can, but, as you can imagine, I am a busy person so we'll see.

I don't own Twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen – Benjamin<strong>

I looked at him with wide eyes. "Amun, you must believe me—this is not what it appears to be!" I said. It was crucial the Amun didn't see Edward and immediately think the worst. If he believed that Edward was in immortal child, it might be impossible to gain his allegiance.

"I don't care what it is," he muttered. "No matter what sorcery you've conducted here, Carlisle, you've been quite naughty. Clearly, the Volturi agree with my assumption… however…" he trailed off for a moment, his gaze resting on Caius and Athenodora. "It appears that not all of them agree. Felix did not tell me that Lord Caius would be joining us; the man responsible for the destruction of many of my wives."

"I don't believe in polygamy, Amun, unlike some—" Caius was cut off as his wife gripped his arm tightly.

"We must earn his trust, _mia amore,_" she breathed in his ear.

"Besides, I had orders on how to conduct Demetri's removal," he muttered.

"I'm sure you did," Amun muttered.

"Look, we are not here to fight," I interrupted. "We are here to ask for your—"

"Allegiance, I know. I am well-informed about all of this. Aro wants your pretty little wife dead, and you won't stand for that, which is a reasonable reaction to such a demand I might add! However, Felix did not mention the child was involved… I can hear his heartbeat, and see the blood in his cheeks… He is… What is he?" he asked, his voice getting softer with every word. Something about the look in his eyes and the way he spoke reminded me of Aro and his curious, childlike nature. Was Amun just as insane as my former brother?

"He is my biological son, Amun. My w—my mate Esme is his biological mother," I told him. My slip up by almost calling Esme my wife reminded me of another issue I had to remedy soon. "He was conceived during our… activities and grew within her womb as a human. He was born when she was still human and it nearly killed her, but I bit her in order to save her life."

Amun gazed at Edward with a fascinated expression. "Amazing… does he speak?"

"Yes," Edward answered the question for him. "I am Edward Cullen."

Amun stared at Edward in wonder. "Incredible," he breathed before muttering something unintelligible in another language, most likely Egyptian.

"I am not the immortal child you both fear and desire, Amun," Edward said. "Please help us. My daddy needs your help, and we won't let the Volturi take Benjamin away like they took Demetri."

His eyes widened. "He can hear my thoughts," he breathed in a quavering voice.

"Yes, right now you're thinking about how I would be a valuable addition to your coven," Edward said, his small brown eyes narrowing.

"Don't even think about it!" Esme growled suddenly. "He is my son, and you cannot have him!"

"Esme," I said, turning to face her. "It's alright. Amun wouldn't—"

"Of course not!" the Egyptian vampire interrupted, walking toward Esme calmly. "I would never dream of taking your son away from you," he assured taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips.

Anger raged through me as I watched him kiss Esme's hand. Edward hugged me a little tighter, almost as if to comfort me before glaring at Amun. "Only my daddy can think like that about my mommy!" he growled.

I immediately opened my mouth to tell Amun off, but the Egyptian vampire dismissed my son with the wave of his hand. "Nonsense! It is perfectly natural for a man to find a woman so stunningly beautiful as your mother is. Now enough chat! I insist that you come inside. Benjamin will be excited to meet you."

Suddenly, I began to have a thorough hatred of Felix and his friends. I don't know what the kind of man Amun was, but just by what Caius said and I wasn't even sure I wanted to know what Edward meant by his comment about Amun's thoughts. Nevertheless, I followed Amun as he led the way through the alleys and out of Cairo. Athenodora was right, we needed him to be our ally, not foe, and yet I felt an overwhelming anger toward him, which was becoming even more common for me as of late.

Amun's house was located a few miles outside of Cairo in the deserts. House was an understatement actually. This was a palace. It had white, block walls on the outside. It looked somewhat like a church, minus a cross. The front part of it was more square shaped, but as the building stretched farther back, the tell-tale signs of arched ceilings became more apparent. In the very back, a large tower was erected from the roof, being almost like a beacon for miles. The architecture was that of the Athenian style—I knew it quite well since Aro was (contrary to popular belief) Greek and had his own palace constructed with that style in mind. It was a beautiful place, and almost out-of-place in this sandy wasteland.

"Welcome to my humble abode!" Amun exclaimed upon walking through the open doorway. Inside, we were all greeted by a spectacular sight. A boy with olive-toned skin, short black hair, and red eyes, stood by the fountain in the entrance hallway, bending the water high above his head, creating and entire wall of water, closing off the rest of the palace. He shot us a quick look and a handsome smile before looking back to his work.

"Benjamin," Amun called, waving the boy over. "Come meet our guests."

Benjamin easily shifted, causing the water to peacefully, and neatly return to the fountain. Once it had all been returned to its rightful place, the boy walked over to us. He had a thick accent, but it wasn't too difficult to understand him. "Hello," he said, almost shyly. "It's so great to meet you all… Amun usually doesn't let me meet many of his friends."

"I wonder why," Caius muttered, earning another dainty smack on the shoulder from his wife.

"Benjamin, this is Carlisle, Marcus, and Caius Volturi along with their mates and families," Amun explained, his eyes resting on Esme for a moment. He then looked at Edward. "And the boy is Carlisle's biological son, Edward."

Benjamin, who couldn't have been older than twenty, looked at Edward with pure fascination written all across his face. He came over to us and smiled at my son, who was still perched on my hip. "Hi, Benjamin," Edward murmured.

The boy's smile widened considerably. "Hello, little Edward. It's nice to meet you," he whispered.

Edward stretched out his tiny hand, and Benjamin took it gently, and shook it. "Edward, do you want to see a trick?" he asked softly.

My son's face suddenly brightened and nodded eagerly. Benjamin stretched his hand out and the sand that lay scattered about the floor rose at his command. He spun it around through the air until it created a small funnel. A mini tornado was all of sudden in the room with us, functioning at Benjamin's hand. Edward's eyes widened as he watched. Benjamin suddenly slowed his finger movements that had been controlling the rotation of the grains of sand and they fell easily into his palm. With a swift puff of air, they boy blew them away, sending them floating back onto the floor.

Amun smiled. "Well, that was a wonderful display, Benjamin. Now, why don't you all follow me, and I'll see where my wife and Tia are." So, the Egyptian vampire led us further into his palace, and we soon found the two female members of the Cullen in a room that appeared to me a living room of some sort.

One woman stood up immediately. She had long, curly black hair and blood-red eyes. She bowed her head to us immediately—a sign of submission. Amun proceeded forward and went toward her. He planted a chaste kiss on her forehead. Benjamin, not at all copying the older vampire, rushed over to the girl on the couch and hugged her gently. The girl who Benjamin went to had thick, hair the color of obsidian. She stood after he released her and took his hand happily. "This is Tia," Benjamin said happily, giving her a loving look. "She is my mate."

Amun nodded, walking away from the woman he greeted. "Yes. Benjamin created Tia since he just couldn't help himself," he said. There was a sense of jealousy and resentment between the pair for it, but Benjamin didn't respond to Amun's comment and just looked at the floor, his posture stiffening. "This," Amun continued motioning the woman that now stood behind him. "Is my own mate, Kebi."

Kebi raised her eyes to us for a split second before lowering them once more. She took a few steps closer to her mate before letting her gaze wander toward Benjamin and Tia.

"Benjamin," Amun said. "Why don't you show our guests to their rooms?"

* * *

><p>We all seemed to silently agree that Benjamin was a much better host than the actual master of the house. He quickly and easily led us around to all our rooms without getting very sidetracked. Once he was sure everyone was taken care of, he left to find Tia. He said that he had a show planned for us that evening. Once he had gone, we all met in my room to figure out a plan.<p>

"So do we have their allegiance, or don't we?" Marcus demanded from the corner of the room. He gazed out the window, seeming almost aloof, but I knew that he was paying close attention to our words.

Felix sighed. "Tonight at this shindig, I'll talk to Amun about it… I know that he'll be interested in overthrowing the Volturi if we have enough vampires to do so."

"Well half the Volturi—those loyal to Marcus and I—are already on our side," Caius pointed out. "We have enough members."

"No we don't," Marcus sighed. "Aro will use intimidation to get other covens to side with him. I already know of a number of nomads he will try to pursue, and succeed. Those who have small covens, or live on their own will easily side with him."

"But if they know that the Volturi is falling apart, they might side with us instead," Felix pointed out.

"We can't be sure… but having Benjamin on our side would definitely be beneficial," I said, running a hand through my hair.

Esme sat on the bed with Edward in her lap. Edward crawled off her and scrambled over to me. "Daddy, Benjamin will fight with us," Edward said softly. "He really wants to. Tia too… but Amun doesn't like it at all. He doesn't want Benjamin to get hurt because Benjamin is like his son… He might not show it, but he loves Benjamin like you love me. Plus, he doesn't want to risk Aro discovering Benjamin and then trying to recruit him for the Volturi."

My son's in-depth knowledge always astounded me. This information also seemed to stun everyone else in the room. I picked Edward up and held him close. "Thank you, Ed," I whispered, kissing his head softly. "You are always so helpful to us. What would we do without you?"

Edward smiled widely and wrapped his small arms around my neck. "I love you, Daddy," he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too, kiddo," I answered, kissing the side of his head. "Now go sit with Mommy, okay?" I put him down, and he obediently went back to sit in Esme's lap.

"So that's our plan?" Jasper asked. "Wait until this…" he trailed off and looked at Felix. "Shindig…?"

Alice and Jasper hadn't said much since we arrived. I could sense that they were both very apprehensive, Jasper especially.

Felix shrugged. "I guess we have no other choice."

* * *

><p>That evening, we gathered outside in what I guess you would call the backyard. Another fountain was in the center of a small circle surrounding by shrubbery, and would probably be a part of this show. Amun and Kebi sat away from the rest of us, Kebi never taking her eyes off her mate. We all sat together, Esme on my one side, Marcus on my other and Edward seated in my lap. My son was jittering with anticipation. He refused to tell us what Benjamin was planning to do, even though he could read his mind and find out instantly. Jasper and Alice were in the back, Jasper seeming very uncomfortable.<p>

Finally, Benjamin and Tia appeared. Tia was dressed in tan-colored clothing that seemed to blend in with her skin. Her shirt only came down to her belly button, and her pants hung low on her waist and stopped at her ankles. Her long black hair was pulled back and golden chains seemed to be woven through it. Even though I loved Esme and always will, she looked beautiful; exotic. Benjamin was just dressed in black clothing with golden buttons. He wore a wide smile, and his eyes were locked on Edward.

"Ladies and gentleman," Tia began, wearing a vibrant smile of her own. "The Egyptian coven proudly present to you, Benjamin!" she shouted.

Benjamin took a deep breath before causing sand to whip us around us. The sand seemed to weave around him, sending him spiraling upward in the spiral of a tornado of sand. From midair, he summoned the water, spinning it around in intricate patterns, and even sending some flying right by us. Then, the water slowed, and the large glob separated to little drops and froze into snowflakes, showering down on us.

Next, Benjamin dropped to the ground and sent fire shooting out of his hands, lighting up the darkness of the night. The fire soon morphed into a dragon that he held using a rope of fire. He sent it flying around above our heads before shooting up into the sky where it disappeared.

Everyone clapped, but Amun. "Benjamin!" he shouted, causing us all to stop. "Are you mad? Do you know how many mortals could have seen that display?! People from miles around could have seen that fire dragon of yours!"

Benjamin rolled his eyes. "Relax, father. We are far enough away from Cairo. No one will know of this."

Amun glared at him. "Still, it is too dangerous for you to be taking risks like that!"

Benjamin sighed exasperatedly. "Father, let us not argue in front our guests, hmm?" he suggested, motioning towards us.

Felix rose without warning. "Actually, we need to get down to business here," he said walking to Amun. "You know why we're here, so what's your answer."

"No," Amun replied smoothly.

"No to what?" Benjamin inquired suddenly.

"Shut up," Amun hissed under his breath.

"No, I want to know!" the boy snarled defiantly. Tia came up and took his arm gently. She began murmuring soft words to him in another language I couldn't decipher.

"The Volturi are after us," I said simply, standing to my feet. I handed Edward to Esme, who didn't object. I walked to Benjamin and explained to him our story so far and what was happening. "The Volturi are not the coven they once were… Even Marcus and Caius acknowledge that fact. Aro has gone insane… and… and it's time for someone to take a stand. It's time for someone—for us—to say that we've had enough. If we don't he will keep hunting us until he kills Esme, Edward, and me. I want to save my family, but even if I can just save Esme and Edward… it would be worth it. I love them with all my heart, and I want them to be safe. Will you please help me do so?"

Benjamin didn't even think about it. He nodded. "Of course, Carlisle," he responded, looking at Edward and Esme. "Your boy is so precious, and your mate as well. I could not look at my own reflection, or ever feel pride for myself if I do not help you. It is the right thing to do." He looked at Tia, and she gave him an encouraging nod. "We will join you."

"Benjamin!" Amun growled.

"I speak only for myself, and for Tia," he said, gazing at his creator evenly. "You may decide what you wish. I may be physically fifteen, Amun, but I am not a boy. I am a man, and capable of making my own decisions… And this is what I decide. When this is over, I will return to you, but until then, I must choose my own path."

Amun opened his mouth to protest but then sighed and closed it. "Very well," he murmured before embracing him. He whispered something to him in the same tongue Tia had spoken in, and it sounded like a blessing.

We left his palace that night, Amun and Kebi standing at the threshold, watching us go, and taking their son and his mate with us. I only could pray that Benjamin and Tia would survive and find their way back here.

* * *

><p>AN: Did you like this chapter? Leave a review and let me know! If you've liked what you've seen here and you wanna see more, click on my username to see more.


	20. Chapter 20: Mobilizing

_Someone Like You - Chapter 20_

Hey! Don't give me that look, Internet! I said I'd get it done, and by Carlisle, I got it done! Hopefully, I will update more frequently, but keep in mind my last message. It still stands. I get on May 31st, but I have summer reading for my Honors English class next year and I have to read like four books and complete these massive packets! You should see them, they are insane. So, yeah. Hopefully, I'll get done with Salvation in the next few weeks and then I can focus on this more.

I have two things to say: Carlisle gets lucky again and Edward is fucking adorable.

THANK YOU! :D

I don't own Twilight. Sorry about the inconvenience.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty – Mobilizing<strong>

We left Egypt that night. I hated being so close to Italy; it made me feel vulnerable. We had a good number of vampires traveling with us now—Alice, Jasper, Marcus, Caius, Athenodora, Benjamin, Tia, Felix, plus Esme, Edward and myself. There were eleven of us now… Still, there were over forty members of the elite guard, not to mention those of lesser ranks and Aro himself. However, I had still managed to get Marcus and Caius on my side. This was a blessing and a curse. The moment Aro saw his brother standing behind me, it would infuriate him. He would be even more prone to attack with them there.

Still, having the two other leaders with us was very beneficial. Soon, once vampires around the world heard the whispers that a civil war between the Volturi was brewing, more vampires began to just… well turn up at our camps. Caius and Marcus seemed to know many, and I even knew a few. Alistair, the nomad I had spent time with during my newborn years, arrived first, which greatly surprised me. He was a loner and definitely not a people person… and yet he came waltzing into camp and sat down around the fire as if nothing had happened. Nevertheless, I was glad to see him.

Our company had grown to twenty-one in a matter of a week. Benjamin and Tia kept us entertained with their shows, and Edward enthralled all the newcomers just by his existence alone. If things continued on like this, we would have an army larger than the Volturi itself. Marcus pointed that out one evening as we all gathered around our little campfire somewhere in the Asian woodlands.

"More will come," Alistair spoke, running a hand through his blond hair. "I came across many nomads during my travels that had heard of the storm brewing. Many wanted to join your resistance… but some avoided the concept entirely out of fear. If this fails… every person here will be executed, and they knew it."

I looked around silently at the vampires we had assembled. Esme and Edward were sitting nearby. Edward was talking to a woman with long, red hair with a shorter, skinnier girl with curly reddish-brown hair. A man in a suit and cap stood a few feet behind them. Marcus had introduced them as the Irish coven. The longhaired woman was their leader, Siobhan. She was especially fascinated with Edward. Around the circle, there were more nomads, many from America, some Alice and Jasper's friends. Mary, Charles, Peter, Charlotte, and Toshiro were the nomads gathered around us. They all listened to us attentively while my own coven was scattered around, talking amongst themselves, or sharing stories. Our newest editions, however, were interested in what exactly our plan was. As I looked around, I couldn't imagine all these vampires lying decapitated on a battlefield. Was I leading them to their deaths? Were all these people going to die just because I fell in love with a human?

"We need to take precautions," Caius spoke suddenly. "For one thing, our group is growing quite large and becoming more obvious. WE need to keep moving and have a few vampires on lookout incase Aro springs an invasion on us. We need to be prepared. I also think Felix, Jasper, and I should start training our group in the art of fighting."

"I didn't know fighting was an art," Marcus muttered earning a few chuckles. I was just glad that my old friend was starting to feel himself again. Now, he had something to keep himself occupied instead of him sitting on his throne day after day brooding.

"Alice should be able to see if Aro's planning an attack," Jasper spoke from the other side of the fire. He then looked at the others gathered around. "My mate can see the future based on the decisions of others. Right now, Aro is in America still searching for us there. I think Demetri is getting confused with all of the different scents and the long amount of time Carlisle and Esme had spent there."

Caius nodded. "Perhaps," he allowed. "But we still need to be prepared."

The crowd grumbled in approval. They still didn't seem to enjoy the idea of fighting the Volturi, but knew it was necessary. After this, the crowd dispersed as people went their own ways to find their families and friends. I looked at the vampires we had assembled and spotted Edward entertaining Benjamin, Tia, and Felix. Where was Esme?

Walking farther into the thick foliage that surrounded our fire, it wasn't long before I caught her delicious scent. I followed my lovely's scent as it went further and further into the jungle. It moved in a straight line, only swerving away when a tree blocked her path. I finally found her in a small glade. My Esme stood in the center, gazing up at the stars. The silver moonlight bathed her pale skin, making her look absolutely mystifying. She always took my breath away.

I knew that she could hear me as I strode across the clearing toward her. When I reached her, I wrapped my arms around her waist buried my nose in her hair. Esme instantly melted into my arms, leaning against me. I was enjoying every moment as my lips found her earlobe and began to suck gently. A moan passed Esme's lips, making me harden.

"Oh Carlisle…" she breathed, resting her hands on mine.

I smiled. "We haven't been alone like this in a long time," I pointed out, kissing down her neck to her collarbone.

She hummed in agreement and rested her head against mine. Everything was perfect; she was perfect, the night was perfect… And yet, I could feel how tense she was. She would up tight like a spring.

"Is something wrong, sweetie?" I asked softly, continuing to kiss her neck.

"It's just…" she began, and then hesitated.

"Go on, love," I encouraged. "You know you can tell me anything."

She sighed. "I just don't like that all these people are risking their lives for us…" she sighed. "I feel bad… I'm not that important. Of course, I'll protect Edward and you with my life, but I don't care about my own safety."

I frowned. I was the one who should feel guilty for all this. None of this was Esme's fault! It only made me feel worse that Esme felt like she had to take the blame for it. Her last words especially upset me. "Esme, you are more important than you think. You and Edward are my reasons for existence. You two are my life now. Without either of you I'm nothing," I told her. I planted a gentle kiss on her cheek before running my hands along her slender figure. "All of this," I whispered in her ear. "Is important to me. It's more important than you will ever know."

A smile crept onto her flawless face. "Thank you, Carlisle. I love you so much."

I smiled back at her and pressed my lips to her neck where her pulse once throbbed. Now, there was silence; there was no fluid flowing beneath the surface of her skin. She was a perfect porcelain doll now.

"Besides," if added after a moment. "They aren't fighting for us. They are fighting for their own freedom, and how they want to live their lives. People need the Volturi." I told her, making her eyes widen. "Aro has changed the purpose of the coven, but they were created to be a form of justice. They were created to keep our existence a secret, and keep us safe from humans, and from each other. Not only that, but they exist to protect humans too. Once Aro is dethroned, the Volturi will remain. Someone needs to enforce the laws, and someone needs to protect innocent people from being slaughtered by the hundreds. That is what the Volturi is supposed to do: control us, and protect us. Things will be better when Aro isn't abusing his power anymore."

Esme smiled half-heartedly. "Do the others know that your plan is to keep the Volturi alive? Something tells me that they won't like that idea at all."

"Caius, Marcus, and I are on their side. They know that we are still a part of the Volturi. I'm sure they know that we will return to our positions one day," I told her calmly.

She turned to face me with a tortured face. She put her hands on either side of my face before looking at the ground. "Carlisle…" she whispered. I could hear the indecision in her voice.

"It will be okay," I promised her quietly. "We will make the world a better place for both humans and vampires. We won't rule the way Aro does."

Esme sighed before nodding, appearing to give in. "Okay… I know that you'll be a better leader."

Smiling weakly, I kissed her collarbone, making her moan. Esme slowly began to turn around in my arms until she was face to face with me. Very softly, she pressed her lips to mine, and then I was off. It was blast off; I was more than ready to pin her to the ground and have my way with her right there in the jungle. Esme could feel my excited member and giggled in that manic way she does. I grabbed her buttocks—not enough to hurt her—and yanked her closer. Our kiss became more rough, violent, and urgent. Her hands ran through my hair, pulling and tugging at it. I allowed my hands to wander down my lovely's thighs and picked her up, hitching her legs around my waste.

Esme let out an erotic moan, throwing her head back. This exposed her throat and allowed me to shower it with kisses. The next thing I knew, we were on the ground. I was on top of Esme and already moving with my clothes on, desperate for friction. I wanted her. I needed her.

My lovely's tiny hands found my belt and unbuckled it. I let out a lustful growl as she unbuttoned, and then unzipped my pants. They didn't come all the way off, but slid down just enough so that my best friend could come out and play. I hitched the skirt of Esme's dress up to discover that she wasn't wearing underwear. "You naughty thing," I hissed into her ear affectionately.

She let out another frenzied giggle and gripped my shoulders as I slid inside her. This one was going to be quick—we could both see that. My climax came swiftly—too swiftly. I felt myself coming in a matter of minutes. Muttering a lot of profanity under my breath, I exploded inside her. My vision was blinded by a kaleidoscope of stars as I continued to move inside her. Even though I had released, Esme still needed her own pleasure. After a few thrusts, my member was already hard again, and ready for round two.

Esme came shortly after and then I climaxed a second time in unison with her. After that, I felt spent. I wasn't exactly tired, but more like… content. I rolled off of Esme and put my now flaccid penis back in my pants. Esme lay beside me, panting unnecessarily. She grabbed my hand and entwined her fingers with mine. Smiling, I did the same, folding mine and around her petite hand.

"I love you, Carlisle," she breathed.

"I love you too, Esme."

She smiled, gazing up at the twinkling stars above. "I needed that," she decided, rolling over onto her side so she was facing me.

I mimicked her, flashing my best smile. "Me too, love."

She sat up suddenly and let out a disastrously fake yawn, making me laugh. She shot me a playful glare, and shoved me back down when I tried to sit up with her. "Meanie," she pouted, folding her arms across her chest.

I sat up and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Aw, come on, sweetie. You know I'm kidding."

Esme smiled furtively, but persisted to turn away from me. "No."

"Esme—" I began, but was cut off by a scream from somewhere near the bonfire.

We both jumped to our feet and took off toward it without question. It took us minutes to reach the clearing and saw a vampire lying headless on the ground. Caius stood over it, the man's head in his hands.

Marcus pushed through the crowd, growling. "Dammit, Caius!" he hissed, throwing up his remaining arm. The stub of his other one moved widely as if it believed the limb was still attached. I winced at the sight. _My fault._ "Put his head back on! That's Garrett! He's a nomad from America!"

Caius shot him a glare. "Well why the hell don't you tell me these things?"

"I just did, brother," Marcus replied, his voice lowering in volume. "What do you want me to do? Make a list of all the vampires in the world?"

"That would be nice," Caius spat, kneeling down in order to connect the man's head to his body. "Besides, how was I supposed to know whether or not he was a spy?"

Marcus rolled his eyes.

"Don't roll your eyes!" Caius snarled in outrage. "You know the idea is perfectly plausible."

"Caius's right," I said, stepping forward from the shadows.

"Daddy!" I heard Edward shout from somewhere underneath the trees, but he was shushed by someone nearby. I hear Esme retreat to go find him, leaving me to speak.

"We need to be careful with who we welcome here. Anyone could be a Volturi spy," I said.

"How will we know?" Alistair queried.

"I can tell," a small, high-pitched voice squeaked. I heard the soft footsteps of a lightweight girl head towards us. The crowd departed to reveal the tiny, red-haired girl from the Irish coven.

"What is your name, child?" I asked gently.

"Maggie," she answered steadily. She had to be about Jane and Alec's age give or take a year. She didn't seem to fear us and held herself with pride and dignity.

"What makes you so sure that you can tell the difference?" Caius demanded. As usual, his voice was rough and scornful; any human child would have been terrified.

Maggie showed now fear while addressing my brother. "It is my power, Master Caius. I can detect when a person is lying. Call me a walking, talking polygraph, but that is the truth. However, I won't know if he's a spy until someone asks him about it."

Caius seemed upset by her failure to cower in his presence and replaced Garrett's head. The vampire stood up and immediately punched Caius in the face. "That's for ripping my head off, asshole," he growled. He was tall with sandy-colored hair and crimson eyes. He had a faint British accent like myself, but was clearly American. He looked around the crowd and finally laid eyes on me. "Are you Carlisle?" he asked.

I nodded. "Are you Garrett?"

Garrett dipped his head once before sauntering over to me arrogantly. He acted like some young upstart as he examined my eyes. After that, he backed away. "You're the real deal, aren't you?" he said more to himself than to me. Without another word, he turned and took his place in the crowd of vampires around me as if none of it had ever happened.

Athena came out of the crowd and helped her husband to his feet. For a moment, I actually thought Caius was going to go rip his head off a second time. The thought wasn't too outlandish and perfectly in character for the vicious, notorious Volturi master. He was about to go for him, but his wife gripped his arm tightly and ushered him away. Everyone knew that Caius would get Garrett back for that though. It was a given fact.

Once the little brawl had broken up, I sought out Edward and Esme, but Felix intercepted me. He was wearing a wicked smirk that only foretold misery for me. "Have fun out there, Carlisle?" Felix asked with a chuckle. I knew he could smell Esme all over me as well as the faint trace of my arousal.

"Shut up, Felix," I growled under my breath before stalking off to find my family. I found them in the shelter of the trees. Edward was in Esme's arms looking as if he were about to pass out. "He's been waiting up for us," Esme explained. "He wanted to say goodnight to his Daddy."

Smiling, I took my son in my arms and held him close. "Hey, kiddo," I whispered before kissing his delicate head.

Edward smiled back at me sleepily. "Hi, daddy… I'm tired."

I chucked softly. "I bet you are. Just go to sleep."

A worried look suddenly crossed his face. "Daddy, what if the bad guys come while I sleep?"

Pain shot through me. This pain was worse than any venom could feel. This pain specifically attacked my heart, tearing at the tissues and trying to destroy it. "They won't Ed. And even if they did come, I wouldn't let them get you. I promise. You know that the grownups don't sleep. We'll be awake all night, so they can't sneak up on us."

My son smiled, seeming satisfied with my response. He rested my head on my chest and drifted off to sleep. "I won't let them get you, Edward."

"Ever," Esme agreed coming to my side. We both looked at the army we had mobilized and exchanged a worried glance. Our forces seemed promising, but we both knew the strength and potential of the Volturi. I knew one thing though: I would keep my family safe no matter what happened.

* * *

><p>When dawn broke, we put out the fire and set off again. Marcus suggested that we go to the Pacific coast and try to swim across. Alice had predicted that the Volturi would realize we weren't in America and come back to Europe. We all agreed that it would be best to go back to the United States to keep away from them.<p>

Esme didn't really like the idea of swimming, but Edward was all for it. In fact, I would go as far as saying that he was ecstatic to see the ocean. During our journey to the sea, Edward rode on my shoulders constantly asking me and the others questions. Benjamin constantly performed tricks not only to keep Edward amused, but also to give us all a break from answering his never-ending questions, not that we minded of course. If curiosity was a genetic trait, Edward had definitely inherited mine.

When we finally got to the ocean, we began our swim with Edward still on my back. He was laughing and giggling and just having fun. At our speed, it wasn't long before we reached the coast. Marcus guessed that we were somewhere in Alaska, so we set off inland. Edward fell asleep eventually and most of the group went on ahead leaving Esme and at the back of the pack.

We held hands as we walked along in silence. For a while, I actually felt normal; walking through the Alaskan forests with my mate seemed like such a quaint, simple action compared to everything else I had experienced since I met her. I just enjoyed spending time with her, even if there were no words shared between us. Edward snored quietly, but we didn't seem to notice. We were in our own bliss, subtracted from the rest of the world.

A breeze whizzed past us bringing along a variety of scents—bear, moose, elk, and something else… It took me a few moments to identify it, but once I did, I was on the defensive. "Vampire!" I hissed under my breath handing Edward to Esme.

Esme gasped the moment the words passed my lips. "Do you think it's the Volturi?"

"I can't be sure…" I responded. I didn't want to send her ahead to retrieve the others; in fact, I didn't want either of them to leave my sight. Esme was strong, but she knew no fighting moves and Edward was useless in a quarrel. "Stay close to me," I ordered, scanning the horizon for signs of the stranger.

Finally, I spotted him—or her I should say. She was stunningly beautiful, as most of our kind are, with long, curly, strawberry-blond hair. She was perched in a tree just over a hundred feet away watching us. I couldn't see the color of her eyes, but by the way she was dressed, I deduced that she wasn't a part of the Volturi. Nevertheless, Caius's words hung in the back of my mind. How do we know who is our ally and who is our enemy?

The woman jumped down from the branch of a pine tree and darted toward us. Instinctively, I pulled Esme behind me just as she approached. She was about twenty feet away now, and was even more breath-taking up close. I was staring and I think Esme could tell. Edward was awake now and quietly asking his mother questions, but I wasn't paying attention; I was focused on the female before me. There was feature about her that I didn't expect. There was one future nothing could have prepared me for.

Her eyes were golden too.

* * *

><p>AN: Did you like this chapter? Leave a review and let me know! If you've liked what you've seen here and you wanna see more, click on my username to see more!


	21. Author's NoteUpdate

**Hey guys.**

**So . . . I am thinking about picking this up again.**

**The thing is, I don't want to write it if no one is gonna read.**

**So is there anyone still out there that would wanna read this? Anyone still following? Anyone still care?**

**If there are a few people, I think I'm gonna at least try to move forward with this story. There are gonna be like . . . 25, maybe 30 chapters I'm guessing.**

**So . . . uh . . . Yeah. Let me know. **


End file.
